Everybody's got a dark side
by leanatasha
Summary: Sofia is Elena older sister who comes to Mystic Falls after hearing her father has died, but she is far from being an ordinary 24 year old. In a town with so many secrets how much can her secrets change her and everyone around her?
1. Chapter 1

All the looks will be on my polyvore account: leanatasha . polyvore . com

Chapter 1 - Pilot

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna." I hear my half sister, Elena, say as I got in the kitchen at the Gilbert's house.

"Someone said coffee." I say and Elena turns to me as Jeremy also enters asking for coffee.

"I thought you didn't like coffee." She tells me as she gives one to Jeremy with a disapprove face.

"I drink coffee, I just like to stay the fact that it's bad for wealthy but also is chocolate."

At the moment an unprepared Jenna starts to walks around the kitchen.

"This is your first day of school and I am totally unprepared." She then looks at me and raises her hands. "How can you be super prepared?" I say raise my shoulders and she turns to the teenagers in the room. It wasn't hard putting on my clothes. "Lunch money?" Jeremy takes the money from her and Elena finishes her coffee. "Anything else, a number 2 pencil."

"I actually prefer using a pencil mines and don't you have a presentation today?" I say as I her Elena laughs a bit. At this Jenna realizes she should already be working. "Go Jenna the kids will be fine." I turn and I see Elena asking if Jeremy is ok but he just leaves.

"Do you need a ride?" I ask Elena.

"No. Bonnie is talking me but thank you a Nicky."

"You're welcomed now go before you get late."

"What are you doing for dinner?" Kate asks me, she a brunette 32 years old woman who worked in the Hospital as a nurse, we got along pretty well and was probably the only person outside my family that I actually had more than 5 real conversations with in this town.

"I don't know yet."

"Why don't we go to the grill, the boys are having a night for them anyway." Kate is married and has 2 boys one with 6 and other with 4.

We both sit and order our food as and we were having a comfortable lunch once I saw Elena come in with a hot boy.

"How is that?" I ask Kate as she looks at the boy.

"I have no idea but he sure it's cute."

"What do you mean you don't know him, don't people from small towns know everyone."

"Yes but I am telling, I never saw that boy, maybe he is new like you."

"Well good luck to the guy."

"Come on, we are not that bad." I decide not to comment that has we both return to the lunch.

Working in the library as actually good, it was calm and I could enjoy some time for myself think as I walk to my apartment when I bump into someone I look up and that someone turned into a good looking someone.

"Sorry I wasn't looking."

"It's ok I was distracted too." I tell him.

"You're new here?" He tells me and I nod. Well I have been were for 3 weeks but I haven't seen anyone yet. "Jared Fell." He tells me as we shake hands. I knew the Fells were one of the founding families.

"Nicole Gilbert." I start to feel the cold in my arms and I notice it's probably time for me to leave. "It's good meeting you."

"You too, I hope to see you around."

"Me too."

*The next night*

I was relaxing at my apartment after my second day of work when I hear my phone ring it was Kate.

"Night Kate."

"Look can you do me a favor?"

"Yes sure."

"Lucas felt over and I came with him to the hospital but I forgot his papers can you pass by my house, my husband will give them to you."

"Sure I am on my way."

Once enter the hospital found a familiar face sitting in chair in front of the room.

"I know you from somewhere?" I ask and he looks at me.

"You're Nicole. I'm Matt, a friend of Elena."

"Of course I remember. Is someone from your family here?"

"My sister." He says and I could see the worry in his face.

"She is ok, nothing in the brain, she will be off the hospital soon." The doctor says coming in as he smiles at me.

"Thank you Doctor." He tells him and turns to me.

"See nothing bad, I hope your sister is ok. Goodnight." I tell him.

"I will make you company." Jared tells me and I nod as we walk.

"I wasn't expecting to see you where." I confess.

"Surgeon." He tells me and I nod.

"Did the girl had something bad?"

"Just an animal attack fortunately it just affected in the attack area nothing more. What about you, what brings you here?"

"I came to help a friend. I didn't know this could happen."

"I could have happen to every student."

"What?" I ask shocked.

"It was in some school party." He tells me and I immediately think of Elena and Jeremy, what if something happen?

"I have to go, it was good to see you."

"You too." He tells me with a smile and as I go to the hospital entrance.

I drive to the Gilbert's house was faster as I could and when I am about to enter I see Elena in the porch with that guy from the grill.

"I will see you tomorrow then." He says and he nods looking at me for the first time. "This is my half sister, Nicole."

"Stefan." He tells me with a kind expression and leaves then I turn to Elena.

"You're ok?" I ask her and she looks confused. "I was in the hospital today, a girl was attacked."

"Oh yes Vicky, is she ok?"

"She will. But you and Jeremy are fine?"

"Yes I was the one who found her but I am fine thank you." She tells me and I nod.

"I should probably go, it's late and you have school tomorrow."

I was walking to my car when I hear Elena call so I turn to see her at the door.

"Thank you for caring." She tells me and I smile not being sure of how to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

The looks of my story will be on my polyvore account.

Chapter 2 – The night of the Comet and Friday Night Bites

I walk up as usual at 6:30 with the alarm clock as I get up and put on my workout outfit and I go to the small kitchen to eat my breakfast and I get out of the house to run. From my apartment, who is in the central of town, to the falls it's five miles, which means if I run to there and back with a good time I take 60 minutes since I am with lack of intense training.

Once I return home I drink a glass of water and go taka shower to prepare to open the stdio where I am at 8 o'clock.

* * *

I put on my jacket as I live the grill to go to watch the comet I find Jenna talking to some man but I see they seen just friends so I walk to her.

"Night Jenna."

"Hi, Nicky. This is Zach Salvatore. Zach this is Sofia."

"The new woman in town." He tells me with a kind smile.

"Mystic Falls sure is a small town."

"Yes, news tent to pass fast but I am sure you will find it a nice town." He tells me with a smile.

"Well you should probably get you a candle." Jenna tells me and I noticed that I am the only one without one.

"I am fine don't worry."

* * *

Once I have my candle and I have no sign of Jenna or anyone I know. Just great.

"You are supposed to ask for a wish." A male voice says and I am confronted with a very attractive man with dark hair and blue eyes. He was so hot. Like seriously hot. The all bad boy vibe but you could see some darkness in him. I was intrigued. Which means that is the type that I should be far way from but it's me we are talking about.

"I don't think lighting a candle and asking for something will make it actually happen."

"You never know until you try." He says leaving and I roll my eyes. Yah right, a wish. Not for me. I don't get to have wishes.

* * *

The next day Sofia felt like someone was watching her but she ignore it thinking it was her head playing with her. As the lunch time came she got a call from Elena.

"Hello Elena."

"Hi Sofia, listen, I am inviting Stefan over to dinner and I thought maybe you could come."

"Elena I don't really feel like being the 3rd wheel."

"Oh no… Bonnie is coming too, please, it would be nice for you to meet Stefan."

"Sure Elena."

* * *

"I saw Elena today. Btw, that means by the way. She was at cheerleading practice she looked so perky in her little short shorts. But better yet was her sister. Did you know she works in q dance studio, she does. I found her reading _Don Quixote_. She truly is something I gotta say, she was wearing this nice dress and damn her legs Stefan. Don't worry I didn't go near. I got my own cheerleader now."

* * *

I tasted the food as Elena and Bonnie were talking as that moment the bell ringed.

"That must be Stefan." Elena says getting out of the room and Bonnie turned to me.

"She looks happy." I comment.

"Yah, I think she does."

"You're ok Bonnie?" I ask her as I sense that something was going on.

"Yes I am fine. Let's go to the dinner." She says but I didn't need to read her mind to know she wasn't ok.

* * *

The dinner was very silent and with a lot of staring on one knew what to say until Elena tired to make conversation.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" God this looked so much like a wife and husband question.

"Well he let me on the team so I must had done something right." Then Elena talked about what happen between Tyler and Stefan this morning at school.

"Yah. I hear." Bonnie says and Elena drinks then I turn to Stefan who is in front of me.

"Patriots what about you?"

"Panthers." He tells me with a little smile and Elena turns to me.

"I thought you prefer Baseball."

"Not all New Yorkers are all jazzed about Baseball. Actually I am more of a basket and football girl." The silence went back again after that.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena tells Bonnie who does a look that said she doesn't like it.

"Divorced no mom, live with my dad." Funny almost the opposite of me, of course mine had much more complications and backstabbing. Literally backstabbing too.

"No about the witches." Elena says getting a look for all of us. Witches? Seriously that got my interest. Then Elena explains Bonnie family connection with witches.

"I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800's."

"My family came by way of Salem."

"Really? Salem witches?" I tell her surprised getting also a shocking look from Elena. Could it be?

"Yeah."

"I'd say that's pretty cool." Stefan says.

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity." As Stefan says this I smile a bit.

"Pretty badass if you ask me after all they are survivors." I tell her too and Elena looks at me shocked. "I read Elena." I say and the bell rings.

"Wonder who that could be." Elena says getting up and I stay with Bonnie.

"Well I should clean."

"I will help you." She tells me as we both get to the kitchen. "Why didn't knew you knew about witches."

"My grandmother was very into all of this and my father was also a bit curious I guess it just pass to me."

"Do you think it's." She tells me but stops. "Forget it." _She probably thinks you're a freak if you asked._

"Maybe is my grandmother influence or my reading obsession but it would be cool don't you think." I tell her as she looked at me confused. "If witches existed."

"Yeah right."

* * *

As Bonnie and I enter the living room I saw Caroline and the mysterious blue eye guy. I sure didn't saw that one coming.

"Caroline and Damon brought deserve." Elena says and then looks at me. "Oh this is Sofia. Sofia you already know Caroline, this is Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore?" I ask looking at Stefan who didn't seem very happy at the moment.

"Stefan's brother." He tells me.

"Half sister." I tell him referring to Elena and I. "Let's get some plated for everyone."

* * *

Caroline as all excited about Stefan getting in the team and Damon then said something very interesting.

"You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to get it."

"Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. I don't know how you will ever learn the routine."

"I will work with her." Bonnie says and I try not to get mad at Caroline.

"I guess we can put her on the back." I hear Caroline say. Was she really talking about this right now?

"You don't seem like the cheerleading type." Damon comments. What is for him a cheerleading type? Blonde bimbo who can think for herself. God I am so judgmental sometimes.

"It's just because her parents died. She is just going through a bad face. She used to be way more fun." At this Bonnie and I give her a dirty look. Was she seriously? I almost wanted to punch her. "And I say that with completely sensitivity." really? Because it sure doesn't look like it.

"I am sorry Elena, both of you." Damon says looking at me. "I know what is like to lose both of your parents, in fact Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we ever cared about died." I felt compassion to this. It's not easy to lose someone you love, I knew that very well.

"We don't need to get into that right now Damon." Stefan says and I could feel tension between both brothers but it appears I was the only girl noticing it.

"You know you are right Stefan I am sorry last think I wanted to do is bring her up." He says but for some reason I think he actually didn't want to bring whatever this person was into the conversation.

* * *

Elena and I were cleaning in the kitchen when Damon came in.

"One more." He says coming with a glass.

"Thank you…Nice safe." I hear Elena say but I didn't saw what happen because I was cleaning some plates.

"I like you know how to laugh and you make Stefan smile each is something I haven't in a long time." He tells her but looking at me in the begging.

"Earlier today did you mean Katherine?" Elena asks and now I get more details. _Yah, Katherine. Oh you two haven't the ex conversation yet._ Damn it I need to stop doing this. "How did she die?

"Fire, tragic Fire." The images of a burning house as the screams of a young girl come to me and once I am back to reality I see that I almost broke the plate so I take a deep breath and focus on their conversation.

"Recently?" So this girl must be an ex of Stefan interesting having in count the look on Damon's face.

"Seems like it was yesterday."

"What was she like?"

"She was beautiful, like both of you in that department." At this Caroline calls Elena and telling her she needed her help with something.

"Sorry." She says looking at me.

"Don't worry I will clean the rest." I tell her and Damon volunteers to help me. As I clean I brought the previews topic.

"So besides beautiful?" I ask putting a plate in the wash machine as he gave me a charming smile that I knew not to trust.

"She was very complicated and selfish and in times not very kind but very sexy and seductive."

"So wish one of you dated her first?" I ask giving him a plate and he smirks putting it on the machine.

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan and I sure is answer is different from mine." He says and at that time Elena comes in and I left the two of them alone as they were talking about her quitting cheerleading and go for some fresh hair.

* * *

The night coldness helped me call my nerves and when I enter the room again I could feel Damon and Stefan were having a heated conversation.

"Well it was a nice dinner but I have to go." I tell them.

"You don't leave here?" Damon asks.

"No." I tell him offering both a smile as I leave.

* * *

I meet Elena as we both were attending to the football game and I saw her wearing normal clothes.

"Did Caroline kicked you out?" I ask joking, remembering the conversation last night.

"No, I gave up, it wasn't just me anymore."

"Well, we all change." I say as we both walk to the bleaches.

"I think your right."

"Elena, take the amount of time you need." I tell her and she looks at me confused. "There is no time for grieve to end."

"Are you still grieving because of him?" She says and it is like someone just hit me. She must had got my sadness because I could see regret on her eyes. "I am sorry I shouldn't bring it up."

"It's fine, Lena, like a say there is not time to stop grieving."

"How can you walk in those?" she says chancing the subject and pointing to my shoes.

"Lots of practice." I tell her and I see Stefan appearing and Elena smiling. "Go meet him, I will go explored."

* * *

I was walking to find a place to sit when I bump into someone I look up to see Damon.

"Came to the game?" I ask him.

"Of course who do you think teach my brother how to play?" He says with his smirk and I had to confess he is very hot. Too hot and too dark. He hides something which is not good. He was also a player I could see it. The last time you thought this you knew what happened. "What about you came to see if the cheerleaders are better then when you were on the team?"

"I am not from here and I wasn't a cheerleading." I tell him. I didn't have the most normal life which I don't really need to think about it right now.

"You're ok?" He asks me and I swear I could see some concern. I could just… no stop, you are not doing it.

"Sure...hum. I have to go. I see you around." I tell him as I leave.

* * *

_My body touched the bed as my lips were in his shoulders and my hands on his chest as he took off my shirt moving his lips to my neck as I moan. My hands travel to his pants but once he found the spot on my neck and his hands were on my breasts my face felt back on the pillow was did my arms._

The sound of the phone brings me back to reality as I put the book who was on my lap on the table and get my phone from my shorts. I opened it and I see a text from Elena.

_Can you come here? Tanner was found death. _

* * *

I knocked the door and I see Elena opening it.

"Are you ok?" I ask her immediately.

"Yes just a bit frighten, do you mind to stay here?"

"No, I will of course."

* * *

_I thought there was hope. That somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. _

Damon observes a sleeping Sofia as she lies next to Elena and he touches her cheek softly not waiting to wake her but she starts to move so he leaves.

_But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness, no love. Only a monster... who must be stopped._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Family Ties

"It's all over the news Deadly Beast Captured, All's Well in Mystic Falls."

"Why would you cover your tracks?"

"I've decide to stay a while. I am having way to much fun with you and Elena."

"Can touch her now."

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head, maybe that's not my target. Or even Elena at all. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift."

* * *

I walk into the living room where I see Jenna insulting the tv.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket."

"Who are you talking to?" I ask her confused but with a smile as Elena and I enter the room and Elena gives her a look at say she also wants to know.

"Him. The news guy, also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" She asks Elena but I got what she meant with that very clearly.

"Oh, no way. You and him?" I ask her because it was obvious by the tone in her voice, she hated him.

"He's cute."

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him." She laughs and I smile at her as I prepare to leave for work.

"Have a nice day."

"You too Sofia. What are you doing with that?" She asks I believe to Elena as I walk out.

* * *

"I can't believe it, you have to go to this party." Kate tells me as we talk over at the café. Kate was always very excited about parties and apparently everyone in this town.

"What people wear to these parties anyway? A ball gown? Cocktail dress?" Something I wish my mother was here; she would already have a parade of dresses prepared. Did I just admit this? Ok I need to go to the doctor.

"The second option. You will be fine, believe me."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

* * *

_"__Go with the red. Red equals sex." _I hear the voice of Marie over the phone. She was like me in a lot of ways. A few years younger than me but understands what it means to be like me or similar. She was like my little sister who I never thought I wanted.

"Maybe I don't want sex and since when do you think of sex."

_"__Please, Genevieve Sofia McCullough, you always have a hot date and honestly you are telling me sex isn't in your mind. Don't lie you are terrible at that and I don't even want to talk about the last part."_

"Ok maybe there is some hot guys around town."

_"__I knew it."_

"I would jump in bed with them but I think the red it too … red. I like the brown more, it's more classic but still not boring with the leather sandals, you want better?"

_"__And it show you tats. You are not covering them."_

"Don't you think tattoos let the all classic part go away?" (The look will be as usual in my polyvore account)

_"__Have you seen Angelina Jolie. Of course not. It shows you bad girl side. Well not bad as in evil, bad as I in rebel."_

"You speak like I have arms full with them and the last part I will choose to ignore. Hair?"

_"__Down. Like we did to that summer party. Now the lingerie."_

"My favorite party."

_"__I know Victoria Secrets."_ I roll my eyes at her and after a while I end the phone call and I see my backs in the mirror and the dress and I take a deep breath. How am I covering up the scars

* * *

"Jenna." I tell her as we both come close to her as we hug. "You look lovely Jenna."

"Thank you so do you Sofia." She tells me with a smile and I look at Elena and Stefan who just enter. They are truly the poster of a cute teenage in love couple. Teens in love: the innocence of that. She raises her hand as a way to say hello and Stefan smiles at us.

* * *

I dance for two songs with some guys who asked me and when the last one had to talk with some friends and I didn't want to dance anymore so I decide to walk around where I found Elena and Stefan in a room.

"What is that?" I ask to the wall with a paper with names written and they turn to me.

"Hi Sofia. You look amazing"

"Hi Elena, you look lovely and you look very handsome yourself Stefan."

"Thank you. You look wonderful."

"Now that we pass the typical parties conversation let's go back to the real deal. So you are dating my sister." I tell him seriously but I was kidding. Half.

"Sofia." Elena says shocked and I smile at her.

"I am kidding Elena." She turns and then I look at Stefan trying to show him that some part of me wasn't joking.

"Ok. Back to the registry. The founding families in Mystic Falls welcome you to the inaugural founder's council celebration. Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names- Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, look, Stefan Salvatore." Elena says the last name confused. Wait? Stefan Salvatore?

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." Damon says entering with Caroline.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past."

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family."

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Caroline says and I remember Emma, god she was such a bimbo. Sure Caroline was still young but she made me remember my mother so damn much. Expect the evil park of course. "Could I just borrow your date?" She asks Elena who looks uncertain of what to say.

"I don't really dance." Stefan tells her.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon says. Why does he want to push Stefan into dancing with Caroline? And why am I imagining Stefan doing the moonwalk, god that would be funny.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline asks her and I could feel Damon's eyes on me.

"It's up to Stefan."

Caroline ends us dragging him to the dance floor and it just the three of us and Damon apologizes to Elena for something he was done. I wasn't paying too much attention because I was looking into the names trying to find my last name or some connection that my mother had to this town but I found nothing but the fact that Damon's and Stefan's name was there was so strange. I pass my finder to the names and I see a girl name Katherine Pierce under them. Something was not right in this story. Maybe I could just.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here." Damon says approaching me as Elena also came obviously wondering about the story as he breaks my thoughts.

"The battle of willow creek."

"Right." Damon says surprised just as I was because I remember Elena didn't liked story very much wish I adored.

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" I say trying to figure it out then end of the tragic story.

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" He says and I try not to give him a smile at this. Come on Sofia you are not the romantic type of girl. "What is your story?"

"Hum?"

"You're tattoos."

"Who said they have story?" I ask him with a changeling look.

"I know they do." At that moment someone very familiar enters the room and my blood stop running throw my veins.

"There are you." He tells me and Elena looks at me confused. _You honestly thought I wouldn't find you?_

"Oh Erik. This is my sister Elena, and this is Damon Salvatore." _Try something and see what happens._

"Please meeting you." Damon says and I could feel some coldness in his voice wish I probably confused because it didn't make any sense

"ErikLehnsherr." He says and then turns to me with a smile. "Would you dance with me?"

"Of course." I say with a smile, leaving with him.

* * *

Our bodies were pressed together as we dance and the memories came back to me. The many moments I found our bodies together like this. How we can dance knowing each other steps so easily. Only if it was that easy.

_"__What is on your mind?"_

_"__Why don't you get out of mine?"_

_"__You know very well I won't do it."_

_"__Seriously Erik what do you want for me?"_

_"__I have a job I needed help with."_

* * *

"They look so cute together." Caroline comments as she looks at Stefan and Elena and then turns to Sofia who is dancing with Erik. "She is very pretty." She says with jealousy.

"Honey pretty doesn't even describe it."

"You find her attractive?" She asks ever more jealous and Damon gives her a look like she is crazy for him not to think otherwise. "She is totally going to sleep with him. You can see it by the look on his face. Maybe they already did. They got chemistry."

"Don't talk, please."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I hear Erik shot the man as I turned to him furious._

_"__Was that really necessary?"_

_"__Do you want to be a prisoner again?" He asks me coming close to me as I stay back pressing against a table._

_"__We need to destroy the cure and you're stupid ass rage isn't helping, how we are going to find if there is any left?"_

_"__There isn't."_

_"__You don't know it for sure Erik." I tell him but he doesn't let me do anything as I feel metal around my feet and I look at him as I see his suggestive look and his hands on my bodysuit._

_"__You know I missed this." He says on my ear with his seductive voice and I found myself giving into him._

* * *

I return to Mystic Falls days after. The story I told was that after the party I had to leave town for a friend's wedding and I ended up staying a few more days. The true was far from that. As far from what happen with Erik, things went back to the same. I still wasn't in the brotherhood but I wasn't against either. My phone rings and cheek the ID accepting the call.

"Hi Lena."

"Lena?"

"Yes. I like it. What did you wanted?"

"Are you busy?"

"Surprising not why?"

"I have something to tell you, can you spend the night here?"

* * *

Elena then spends the night telling me about her dinner with Stefan and the conversation with the old man and I tell her that a doctor told me that the bodies found death didn't had any blood but in the end we were both confused about everything.

"Remember why I am here. I am not even in high school?"

"We need someone good at Math." She tells me and I roll my eyes as I sit at with Elena. "That'll be $20. I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine, At the grill?" She says and I look up to see an old man. This must be the man who recognized Stefan.

"Well, I-I thought it was somebody I knew."

"Stefan Salvatore."

"Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind"

"Playing tricks on me." I say with a smile. I knew well how that could be. "Where do you think you'd seen him before?" I ask him as I was also curious about what was going on.

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house."

"Oh." Elena says but that was when?

"Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack."

"The attack?" I ask him this time.

"His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods." Animal attack, again.

"His uncle, Zach?"

"Mm-mmm. Joseph."

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story."

"Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago." At that moment a girl comes in

"Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home. Ok?" She says and the man walks leaving and I am about to get up to stop him. "He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer."

"No, he was sweet." She says and looks at me and we both walk to the man stopping him as I asked urgently.

"Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?

"Yes. I remember his ring and his brother"

"Damon?" I ask

"Yeah. Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

"When was this?" I ask him-

"It was early June, 1953. Yeah. June, 1953." He says and Elena and I look at each other shocked not sure of what to say. Could they be?

* * *

"This can be right. I mean how can it be?" Elena asks me as we both walk confused.

"I don't know Lena. Look we should go to the station. They probably have records of old papers there."

"We need to find Logan."

* * *

"Hi. Elena, right? I think I met you once when you were 9."

"Oh."

"Your emotional maturity level when we were together." Jenna says and I wink at her. That is how you do it Jenna.

"Ouch. Here I thought we were making progress. And you must be Sofia McCullough." He says and I look at him confused. "Jenna spoke about you." He tells me and I raise my eyebrow at Jenna who just raised her shoulders.

"Is he enough in your good graces that I can ask him for a favor?" Elena asks her aunt.

"If I do her a favor, will I get back in your good graces?" he says almost immediately.

"Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both."

"Done. Wait. One condition. Dinner, tonight, your house."

"Fine. But you're eating leftovers."

"Ooh. What do you need?" He tells Elena and as they talked I turn to Jenna almost whispering so that they can't hear.

"He's hot Jenna."

"I know. But it doesn't change what he did."

"I know but sex is a great thing." I tell her with a smirk and she looks at me with the look that I knew very well: did you do it. "Come on Jenna. I am not 16. Even if 16 years old also do it."

"I leave with two teens. I know."

"Are you coming?" I hear Elena asks and I nod not before winking at Jenna.

* * *

"We digitized all our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage right up on screen. What is it exactly you're looking for?" Logan tells us

"An incident from 1953, If it even happened- At the old Salvatore boarding house." I tell him and he nods thank to both Elena and I he had to leave so we both sat in front of the computer.

* * *

_"__This is Michael Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore boarding house, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy. Ok, they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get closer. Is that the nephew?"_

At the background, there was Stefan and Elena and I look at each other. No one knew what to say.

* * *

_San Diego 1988_

_"__Daddy can you tell me those stories you used too?" A 3 years old Sofia tells her dad as she lays in bed ready to sleep._

_"__Yes but you can't tell mommy."_

_"__I won't. It's our secret. Not witches the other ones."_

_"__The vampires?" _

_"__Yes those."_

* * *

The next day Elena calls me and tells me that she confronted Stefan last night and he confessed to be a vampire. I told her that I suspected that it was that. She also told me that it wasn't Stefan who killed all those people but Damon and that he would answer any question we might have about it and she agreed to meet him at the coffee place. I decide to go too. I needed answers.

* * *

"You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet us here. When you google "vampire," you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?"

"I can tell you whatever you wanna know. Both of you." he tells me kindly and I smile at him takes him by surprise.

"I believe you when you said it wasn't you. I got a negative vibe about your brother since I first meet him. I didn't exactly google it but I had my Anne Rice phase." I look over at Elena to start talking.

"I know you eat garlic."

"Yes. "

"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue." I tell him as the woman gives us our drinks.

"Here's your drinks."

"Thank you." Elena says as I taste the hot chocolate.

"We have rings that protect us." He says showing us his ring.

"Crucifixes?" Elena keeps asking.

"Decorative."

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"You said you don't kill to survive." I tell him trying to change our conversation to a more interesting subject. Not that Elena was asking bad questions, knowing your treat is always necessary, even if Stefan wasn't a treat you never know who can be.

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful." And speaking of treats.

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?"

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me."

"He was hurting her." Elena says and I look at the two. I didn't know it. But I mean they were 'together'.

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have." Wait compulsion. I try to look at Stefan's mind but it was blocked. I couldn't read his mind. So my powers don't work on vampires. That is just great, I can read the minds of a little girl but a treating vampire no.

"Is that supposed to make it ok?"

"No. no, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that."

"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?" I ask him and he turns to me and I think he could see I was trying not to have them fighting.

"Not in Mystic falls, not anymore."

"Not anymore?" I ask him. God, I look like a journalist.

"There was a time when this town was... Very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone."

"I can't promise that."

"Elena... Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice." He then turns to me.

"I will keep it quiet. I know the consequences of telling, or at least I can think of, but if I can, I would like to still accompany you."

"Of course." He tells me.

* * *

"Stop here." Stefan tells me and I stop the car in front of an old abandon place in the middle of nowhere.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asks as we get out of the car.

"I want to show you something."

"In the middle of nowhere?"

"This... Didn't used to be nowhere. Used to be my home." He tells us and I look around. I could imagine this being a huge house; I actually could picture the big estate with horses and lot of people working around.

"It looks so..."

"Old? It's because they are."

"Wait. How long have you..." Elena questions him.

"I've been 17 years old since 1864."

"Oh, my god." Elena says but I actually find it acceptable. Ok Stefan as older than Erik but come on he could be much older, he's a vampire after all. That reminds me I need to create stakes.

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back." He says and we nod of him to keep talking. "Half century before the boardinghouse was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I... We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best of friends." He says and I start to see something in front of me.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864. _(Sofia thoughts)

I look around and I see the big house. Where am I? I listen to a familiar voice.

_"__Wait. Where did you learn this game?" _It was Stefan and Damon. What the hell? This never happened to me.

_"__Camp outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch." _Damon told the truth at the game night. He did teach Stefan how to play. But how can I see this? And they can't see me?

_"__Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules?"_

_"__Who needs rules? Mind if I join you?" _Someone who looks exactly like Elena comes in. What the hell is going on?

_"__Uh, well, you could, uh- you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough." _Always a sweet guy.

_"__Somehow, I think that you play rougher." _Ok, this was not Elena. Not in years.

_"__Why are you just standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased. If you don't do it, I will." _Damon says running after the girl who runs with the ball.

* * *

I return to the real word and I blink and I could see Stefan looking at me strangely but I give him a look at say for him not to say anything.

"You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like..." Elena keeps talking as she did not notice my look. Wait that was Katherine? But she looked like Elena? Ok my head is a mess right now.

"Damon was trying to make you think that... I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it."

"All because you loved the same girl 145 years ago?"

"She wasn't just any girl."

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864. _

I see Stefan running after Katherine as she laughs once she got to the statue.

_"__Ha! I win. What's my prize?" _

_"__What would you like it to be?" _Damon appears next to me but he couldn't' see me of course.

_"__They extended your leave?" _You could see the smile in Stefan's face.

_"__I was simply having too much fun to return to battle."_

_"__Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." _Who wouldn't? I was totally against them back them. But Virginia wasn't. I look at the two brothers hugging; they sure were best friends by the genuine smiles.

_"__Well, this works out wonderfully for me." _

_"__How's that, Miss Katherine?"_

_"__Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained. First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the founder's ball." _She is playing with both of them… Bitch.

_"__With pleasure."_

_"__I would be honored." Both of them say at the same time._

_"__The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose?" _OMG. SHE IS REALLY PLAYING WITH BOTH.

* * *

I get back to the present and to Elena and Stefan as we walk around the ruins of the old estate.

"She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion." I kind of feel bad for Damon for that one actually.

"The first founder's party... Where you signed the registry."

"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her." It's called love Stefan.

"So he was upset."

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even." He tells us and I didn't like the sound of that.

We walk a bit more with Elena in the front and I turn to him, speaking so that he could be the only one listening.

"I understand why you did what you did that night." I tell him and he looks at me shocked and surprised. "I had been in your position before. Not with Elena, but I once had to make a choice that hurt someone." I tell him and he gives me a little smile, not petty one but an understanding one.

* * *

"What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but... Turns out that night... Katherine was with him, too."

"So he stole her from you, not the other way around?"

"Turns out she wasn't ours to steal." He tell us and I go back in time again as I saw the room change.

* * *

_I was in a room where I heard … kissing and I turn to see a shocking image. Stefan in bed with Katherine, thanks god they had sheets covering them, the last think I need is seeing my sister's boyfriend in bed with a woman who looks like her. _

_"__I will love you forever."_

_"__Forever is a very long time, you know." _

_"__Not long enough."_

_Suddenly Katherine elongates her fangs and bites him. _

_Them it all went black and seconds after the light came back and I saw Katherine and her handmaiden who is helping her get dressed when Stefan wakes up. It was the morning after._

_"__Good morning. Clear the room, please." She says and the other woman leaves as I see an upstate and confused Stefan._

_"__You're upset."_

_"__Your face, it was like a demon."_

_"__But you're not afraid."_

_"__Get away from me. Get away._

_"__It doesn't change the way you feel about me. You will not tell anyone." She says and he listen like he is in some kind of spell. Compulsion. Mind Control. She could change people minds._

_"__I—"_

_"__Shh. We will go on exactly as we have."_

_"__Yes. We will go on." Totally a spell. "You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan- You, me, and Damon. No rules." Wait what?_

* * *

The light goes off again and I am back in the present in the middle of the field in the old Salvatore's mansion.

"She could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but... Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other... Like it or not." He says and I see him pulling out a ring from a ruin. It was Damon's ring. It has to.

"Is that Damon's ring?"

"I took it from him, but I have to give it back."

"No, don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden."

"Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me."

"And how is that?"

"By hurting you." he tells her and I felt like the 3rd wheel again.

* * *

Elena left to her house but I stayed with Stefan to have a little chat.

"You are taking all this very well." He tells me and I sit in the porch.

"My dad… my adopted one used to tell me all this stories about magic creatures. I just thought they were stories."

"I never wanted to put your sister in danger."

"I know, especially since she looks so much like Katherine." I tell him and he looks at me super confused. "When you were telling us the story I had clips of images, strangest ones, thinking better, it was like a movie. I am still trying to figure it out. God I am rambling again. The point is that I saw her… Katherine, she could be Elena's twin."

"That is not the reason."

"I know." I say interrupting him. "I can see how much you care for her. I see the look, I am not blind. I loved before too." I say and I felt the pain again as I said those words but it was not the time for that. "Give her time, she will come to her senses and I won't tell her if she is going to find out by anyone it should be you."

"You're very kind." He tells me with a smile wish I also give him.

"I am not Stefan but thank you anyway."

* * *

I spend the rest of the day trying to figure it out. What I got until now was that I decide to call it travel between the present and the pass but only when people told me about them, not people, Stefan, wish I came to the conclusion, it is probably all vampires. So I can't read vampire's mind but I can see their past. Then Elena called me again to tell me that Damon has turned Vicky, because things couldn't get more complicates.

I walk into the Gilbert's house it was already dark when I saw a familiar voice.

"Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house."

"Don't worry I will." I tell him entering and he turns to me.

"I can see you also know but you're not afraid."He says intrigued.

"I should I be. If you want to kill me you had done it the moment I enter the house." I can see him smirking at me.

"You're always like this? So stupidly brave?"

"Don't you have a brother to look for?" I tell him and he leaves still with the damn smirk on his face.

"He could have hurt you."

"Lena I am fine. Don't worry. Now let's have dinner?" I ask her and she looks at me like I am insane. "Just because we found out that your boyfriend is a vampire who was a brother who kills for fun and they both loved a woman who played them making them hate each other doesn't mean I won't eat. Or you."

* * *

Stefan had return and Elena and him were talking outside when I saw her entering she was crying that she sat in the floor against the door and I got to her hugging her.

"It's going to be ok. Lena. Everything will be ok."I try to consulate her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Haunted.

"So it's Halloween." Jenna asks me as we eat breakfast.

"I know." I say eating and she turns to me. "What?"

"Don't you love Halloween."

"An opportunity so change into a costume?"

"Yes and party of course." Jenna tells me and I smirk at her.

* * *

"Please go."

"Lena if you want to see Stefan and Vicky why don't you go with me?"

"Because if you are also going I don't need to, besides I am still not ready to face him."

"I will go but you own me."

* * *

I get to the Salvatore's house and ring the bell to have Damon opening the door bell. Perfect just the guy I wanted to see.

"Is Stefan here?"

"Yep!"

"Where is he?"

"And good morning to you, little miss " I'm on a mission"." Damn he gets my nerves the last person who got in my nerves so much like this is Erik. You can't think about him it makes his ego get bigger.

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?"

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead."

"Yes, you would."

"But I'm not."

"Yet."

"And at least for some more times to come. So. Where is Stefan?

* * *

"He's upstairs singing "the rain in Spain". Knock yourself out."

"It would be even more awesome if he was singing I Could Have Danced All Night." I tell him and I see him clutch at me as I pass by him.

* * *

"Stefan? Stefan?"

"Yes."

"Thank god you're not naked." I say and he gives me a strange look. "You could be singing my Fair Lady naked." He stills look at me confused. Yep, he didn't get it. "Just forget it. Where is Vicky?"

"She's upstairs."

"What happens now? Because according to Elena, my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him to make him stop?" Because using my powers on Jeremy is out of the plan. I would never do that to my family.

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user."

"What do drugs have to go with this?"

"I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this."

"So, she's a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? Because Elena and I are lying to everyone." That that was anything I didn't do before but Elena wasn't comfortable with it "What's gonna happen to her?"

"I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe."

"How long is that?"

"We can talk about that later."

"Hey, Vicki, How are you?" I ask trying to be nice to the girl.

"How am I? You're kidding, right?" And now I will try to be lest nice to her.

* * *

Elena joined us latter as the four of us sat on the table.

"Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulates through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch."

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?"

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time."

"Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me."

"It can work." I say under my breath but I realized that everyone listen to me talking. Why did I say that?

"It's your choice, Vicki."

"So you've never tasted human blood?"

"Not in a long time."

"How long?"

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior."

"Everyone has a pass." I tell him and he nods agreeing.

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead."

She says and she leaves the room.

"I'm going to, uh...I'm gonna get her some more. All right. I'll be quick."

* * *

"You're ok?" Lena asks me and I nod at that moment Vicki comes in.

"False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird."

"Hmm, who are you calling?"

"Jeremy."

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore."

"Oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see."

"Even though you could hurt him?" I tell with a nicer tone that Elena and I can see she noticed it as she was nicer to me when she answered.

"I would never hurt Jeremy." I wanted to believe her but I knew the truth.

"I know you think that but I can't take that risk. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now."

"Oh really? And how long have you been preparing the "you're not good enough "speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing."

"All I am saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicki."

"Or what?" In a flash Vicki grabs Elena by the throat and pushes her against the wall. I was about to go and fight her but Elena told me not too. "Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 years and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?" She says and leaves.

"You're ok?"

"I am fine but she is not trustable."

"Well I wanted to kick her ass you were the one who didn't let me."

* * *

Elena called me asked me to come to the Halloween party as soon as possible so I got my old costumes and got to my car driving to the school as I meet Elena at the same time Stefan and Vikcy did it.

"Thank God."

"What's the matter?" Stefan and I ask the same time and look at each other, it was funny.

"I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried."

"What's goin' on?" Matt asks

"Hey. Uh, everything's fine." Not very convincing Stefan.

"I told you to quit bothering me."

"No. Vicki, don't do this." Elena tells her as Matt looked at us confused.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone."

"You need to back off, man."

"Matt, it's...it's okay." I tell him, also not very convincing apparently.

"No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?"

"Stefan. She's gone." I tell him as I look around looking for Vicki.

"I'm trying to help her." Stefan tells Matt.

"What are you wearing?" Elena asks me and I look down at my Catwoman costume (look for the dark knight rises cat woman costume, it is the same)

"I am the Catwoman."

"Are you trying to make man fall or something?" She tells me but I choose to ignore as we went to look for Vicky. I used my powers to locate her and I found her and Jeremy but everything went to fast than before I realize it Vicki was death.

"Come with me." I tell my sister as she follows me.

* * *

Elena and I stay back as we watched Vicki laying death on the floor and I hear her start crying.

"Hey Elena, you're ok?" I ask her then I realize she never saw someone death in front of her, it must be a shock. "You should go home." I felt bad for her she never saw a death body in her life.

"I agree. You should go. I got this." Damon appears and I saw Elena getting angry.

"You did this. This is your fault."

"You confuse me for someone with remorse."

"None of this matters to me. None of it." He tells her holding her hand after she tried to slap him and I went closer so that now I was facing him.

"People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it." I tell him meaning more than I wanted too and then I hit him. As he looked at me with anger and look my up and down and I saw some of the anger turn to lust. Then he looked over to Elena and change again.

"You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave." He tells us both. Elena leaves but I stay helping him get the body and he looked at me confused. "What are you doing?"

"Helping, I know that you don't need it but I just can stay sit and do nothing."

"Even if it means get hold and hide the body of a death person."

"It wouldn't be the first time." I say to myself but I realize he heard it and looked at me with a curious look.

"Something you would like to share?"

"I am not going to bond with you." I say with hate as we take the body to the car and he closes the door of the luggage and turn to me.

"You have a boyfriend for that." He tells me and I look at him confused.

"Don't that you have anything to do with that but I do not. Now you're going to back down or you will meet the not so nice me."

"Interesting." He tells me getting close. "You don't pass out or scream. You don't even show fear." He says pressing his body on mine.

"You don't know me. You don't know what I can do. I am not a teenage girl. You're charm won't affect me. And I am not scared of vampires too."

"You're too fearless for someone who never saw any of this." He tells me and I smirk at him. I could play his game. I put my hands on his chest felling it hard against my hands and I touched my face to his.

"Once again. You don't know anything about me." I whisper at his ear.

"I know you are on hot catwoman." He whispers back.

* * *

_*3 years ago*_

_Logan and I dance as he hands started to go down on my body to my ass as he pulls me closer to him so that he has access to my neck and starts to kiss it making me moan._

_"__Logan, we are at a party."_

_"__People won't care the ones that do, if they do let them have something to talk about." As the felling of his lips I start to hold him by his Batman suit. "Thinking better let's get the hell out of here."_

* * *

*Back in 2009*

"You should probably hide the body and I have to check on Elena." I say leaving walking down the streets full with kids and grownups running around. I see a couple passing by the streets around my age with a baby and I smile at the image I put my hands on my belly and felt the pain again. I need to see Elena and Jeremy.

* * *

"Are you okay?" I ask her and Stefan as they are both in the entrance of the house.

"I, uh...I wanted to help her. But instead, uh..." I nod showing I understood what he meant and then turn to Elena.

"How's he doin'?"

"He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid."

"Elena, what can I do? I...What can I do to help? I'll do anything." Stefan tells her and I noticed they probably had some deep conversation before I arrived.

"Can you make him forget?"

"Elena..." Stefan and I say at the same time.

"Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened. Please understand Sofia, he's my brother he was been through enough. Wouldn't you want to forget if you were in his place?" Forget it. Everything bad that has happen, all the heartbreaking, painfully experiences.

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right."

"I can do it. If this is what you want...I'll do it." Damon says appearing.

"It's what I want."

"What do you want him to know?"

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back."

"That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best." I add and Elena nods confirming she also wanted that to be said and Damon leaves but I follow him letting the couple or ex-couple have they moment.

* * *

"It's done." Damon tells me and I nod. "You never answer to Elena."

"Hum?" I ask him confused.

"Would you want to forget something if you wanted?"

I think for a couple of seconds then the answer was so easy that I didn't even know why I was thinking about it. "No, I prefer leaving with the pain."

* * *

The next week wasn't easier. Stefan had a birthday party and I meet his best friend Lexi, wish I thought was a great girl and I could see us being friends but that didn't happen since Damon killed her, making Stefan also wanting to killing him but the top of the cake has to go for tonight since he found how that Damon wanted to bring Katherine back, apparently she is in a tomb and that almost got Bonnie killed. Now I am on the road to meet Elena who called me to get her to the Salvatore's house.

"Thank you for picking me." She tells me and I noticed her state.

"Have you been crying?"I ask her while driving. "What happen?"

"I just… I just… Careful." She says and before I realize it I hit someone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Bloodlines

"Ah!" I hear Elena say and I turn to her.

"Elena, you're ok?"

"I think I am." She tells me and I hear a familiar voice.

"How ya doing in there?"

"Damon?"

"You look stuck."

"It's my seatbelt. I can't get it but get Elena first see if she needs medical care."

He returns minutes after I say it and Elena wasn't at my side.

"Let me get you out of there. I want you to put your hands on the roof. Just like that. You ready? 1, 2, 3." I do what he says as he ejects ther seatbelt. "I got you." He says picking me up and I start to feel weak on my leg.

"Elena?"

"She is fine, she just passed out, but she doesn't have anything. You're ok?"

"Yes I am fine." I say and I try to walk but my left leg fails and I almost hit the floor but Damon got me in time. "Thank you."

"You're leg it's hurt."

"Probably. I am tired." I tell him and he picks me up.

"Then rest." I do it but I swear I could almost hear him saying 'I take care of you' but it was probably my mind playing tricks with me.

* * *

When I wake up I noticed it was early morning and I was in a moving car I turn to see Damon driving by my side.

"Morning." He tells me with his typical smirk and I roll my eyes. "How is your leg?"

"Oh right I almost forgot." I tell him and raise my leg trying to cheek my anklet as much you can in a moving car. "It the ligaments my ankle twisted." I tell him and he looks at me with a funny look. "What?"

"Nothing." I gave him the 'are you seriously' look. "It's just you crash your car and twisted your ankle but you forgot about it. Besides we are in the middle of nowhere and didn't ask me where we were."

"Where are we?" I ask him with a sweet voice and he grins at me.

"On our way to Georgia."

"Cool I never had been in Georgia. Now we just need a little music." I say turning the radio on but not loud enough so that we don't wake up Elena who is in the back sleeping. "And we have our road trip ready."

"You're very happy about it."

"I just don't care. Lena will thinking better she is going to freak out." I tell him looking at Elena by the mirror and I listen to the familiar song.

"God I love this song."

"You like Led Zeppelin?" Damon asks me shocked

"You're kidding Achilles Last Stand is one of the best songs ever."

* * *

Elena wakes up half an hour after.

"Where are we?" she asks and I turn the radio off.

"Georgia."

"Georgia? No, no. No, we're not. Seriously, Damon. Where are we?" She asks and he looks at me with a smirk as Damon winks at me. She totally freaked out.

"Seriously, we're—we're in Georgia."

"How are you feeling?" I ask her concern.

"- I-..."

"There's no broken bones. I checked."

"But the car... there was a man... I hit a man. But then he got up, and...-who was that?"

"That's what I would like to know."

"We would like to know. I actually liked the car." I tell and I could see him smirking

"Where is my phone? OK. We really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am. Pull over. I mean it, Damon. Pull over! Stop the car!"

"Oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep." Damon say pulling over and Elena gets out of the car but Damon gets her since she was almost falling so I got out as faster as I could.

"You're ok?" I ask her worry.

"I'm fine. We have to go back."

"Oh come on. Look. We've already come this far..."

"Why are you doing this? I can't be in Georgia. Sofia wrecked her car. I have to go home. This is kidnapping."

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?"

"You're not funny."

"It kind is." I tell her and she give me a dirty look.

"You can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia."

"Well, you're IN Georgia. Without your magical little necklace, I might add. I can very easily make you...agreeable."

"What are you trying to prove?" She asks him and a phone starts to ring. "That's my phone." She says as Damon holder her phone.

"Mmm. It's your boyfriend. I'll take it. Elena's phone...! He wants to talk to you." Lena shakes her head in a no and I look at her, something had happen and it wasn't good.

"Yeah. I don't- I don't really think she wants to talk to you right now." I see Damon smirk as Stefan speaks "You have a good day."

"Look, no one knows where I am. Can we please just go back?"

"We're almost there."

"Where is there by the way?"

"A little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh, come on, Elena. You don't wanna go back right now. Do you? What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for 5 minutes. 5 minutes!"

"Am I gonna be safe with you?"

"Yes."

"You promise not to do that mind control thing with me?"

"Yes."

"Can I trust you?"

"Get in the car. Come on." He says and I have to smile at this and Elena looks at me like I am crazy as we enter the car. "What?"

"You just don't have anything to say about this entire road trip."

"Lena, I don't particularly enjoy small towns. Besides we need to do things out of our routine."

"I like my routine."

"I like my morning runs and I didn't had one."

"You run?" Damon asks me.

"Yep, every morning. 1, 2 miles it depends on my mood."

"That explains a lot." He says and I look at him confused but I let it go.

* * *

"So, where's my car?" I ask Damon.

"I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it."

"What about that man in the road? Was he a...?" Elena asks him

"From what I could tell, yeah..."

"You didn't know him?"

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar & Grill." I see Damon pulling or a bar and I turn to him.

"What is this place, Fangtasia?" He grins at me and I do the same.

"Fan, what?"

"Seriously Lena, you never watched True Blood?" She shakes her head in a no as we got out of the car.

"Where are we? You brought me to a bar? Damon, I'm not old enough. They're not going to let me in."

"Sure they will." Damon says.

"I still can't believe you never watched True Blood." I tell her as we enter the bar and a woman comes and kisses him as Elena and I look at each other. "And I can see there is no Northman in here." What is with me and guys with the name Eric?

* * *

"Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness! Drink up!" She says and we take our shouts as I look at Elena who stills has not drank and I take it and drink it as Damon smirk at me.

"I'm older enough to drink she isn't."

"So, how'd he rope you in?" She asks both of us getting me another drink.

"I'm not roped in. Actually, I'm dating his—"

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride." She smiles and pours more alcohol as me and Damon drink another shot with her.

"Ok. So, how did you two meet?" I ask her.

"College."

"You went to college?" I ask incredulous.

"I've been on a college campus, yes." He smirks and I roll my eyes.

"A bout 20 years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody."

"She's a witch." Damon whispers to us.

"Changed my world, you know."

"I rocked your world."

"He is good in the sack, isn't he?" I ask her making Damon shock is his drink and Elena look at me shocked as Bree just made a sound that said yes.

"But mostly he's just a Walk-Away Joe."

"Know them well." I tell Bree was we both cheer and drank.

"So, what is it that you want?" The woman asks Damon.

* * *

The three of us were eating while Elena asked questions.

"Let's just say that I'm descended from Katherine... does that make me part vampire?"

"Vampires can't procreate. But we love to try." He says the last part smirking at me and I knew it was because of the comment Bree and I made earlier. I knew I was going to regret it. "No, if you were related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned."

"Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?"

"Kinda creepy if you ask me."

"I am sure is not that Lena." I tell her.

"Come on, what? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" He tells me picking the pickles from my plate and eating it.

"How can you even eat? If technically you're supposed to be…"

"Dead? It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally."

"This nice act. Is any of it real?" I ask him and Bree comes in bringing two bears one for me and other for Damon.

"Thank you." I tell her.

* * *

"I'll have one too."

"Hmm?" Damon and I both say surprise.

"Time out, remember? For 5 minutes? Yeah, well that 5 minutes is going to need a beer."

"One only." I tell Bree.

* * *

We were in the bar having shots of liquor. Well except Elena since I didn't let her get drunk or she would have a terrible hangover since she is already 'happy'.

"Ready... Go!" Bree says as we all drink. As mine downs quickly and I clap her hands and do a little spin.

"That's 3! Aw, do you need a bib?" I say pouting to Damon.

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol."

"Whatever it is probably the lack of gag reflex."

"Your what?" Damon asks shocked with his eyes open and I wink at him.

"All right. Who's next? Another round, Bree."

"Honey, you should be on the floor!"

"I am not even drunk. My tolerance is very big."

"Why is that?" Damon asks me.

"I had my fun during college."

"You did?"

"Yep. Even if I was 15."

"You were fifteen when you went to college?"

"Yep, is that so hard to believe." I ask him and he comes more close to me and I could feel his breath on my neck and I noticed him touching a spot where there was a small bullet mark and he looked at me confused.

"Is that?"

"Yes." I say pushing him and walking away.

* * *

I got outside for a little pure air when I feel someone getting me and then Damon, who came looking for me its hit and felt.

"Who are you?" Damon asks him.

"That's perfect! You have no idea."

"What are you talking about? What did he do?" I ask him refereeing to Damon.

"He killed my girlfriend. What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!"

"Nothing."

"I don't understand."

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" He says hitting Damon and then it hit me, not literally.

"Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend? She told me about you. She said that you were human."

"I was."

"Lexi turned you?"

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever."

"She loved you, you know. She said that, "When it's real, you can't walk away."

"Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make." He says ready to kill Damon.

"Please don't. Lexi loved you! And she was good! And that means you're good too. I am begging you please." I tell him and he stops. "Thank you."

"It wasn't for you." He tells me and I know it was because of Lexi. He leaves and I run to Damon.

* * *

"So, why did you bring me with you?" I ask him as Elena sleeps in the back of the car.

"Well, you're not the worst company in the world, Sofia. You should give yourself more credit!"

"Seriously? "

"You and Elena were there in the road, all damsel-in-distress-like. And, I knew it would piss off Stefan if I bring her. And... you're not the worst company in the world, Sofia."

"I used to be more fun."

"You did okay."

"I saved your life!"

"I know"

"And don't you forget it!" I say as we both smile.

"About that mark."

"We are not talking about it Damon."

"Are they more?" He asks me and I turn my face to the window as I watch the road.

"Yes." I say very low but I knew with his vampire hearing he was able to hear that.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes this story will have some base on the X-men and thank you all for your reviews, they are always welcomed. As usual the looks will be on my polyvore account.

Chapter 7

"I like your place." Elena tells me. It was nice, she was right. The apartment was in the town square across, at had a bedroom, 1.5 bath, a kitchen, a living room attached to and another room that I turn into my secret training room.

"Thank you but how are you?" I ask her offering her coffee as we sat in the table for 2 to 4 people that it was in my kitchen.

"Just still processing I think. How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Pretend that nothing has change that your entire life has been some short of lie?"

"When I found out that my dad wasn't my real dad, it was too late, he was already gone."I tell her felling the sadness in my voice as I spoke.

"You don't need to tell me about it."

"It is ok Elena. I was a kid when I went to the hospital and I needed a blood transfusion and his blood wasn't compatible. By the time I didn't know what it meant but my dad acted like everything was ok, that my mother hadn't lied to him, that everything was fine… When…" I say and then take a deep breath talking to her almost as I saw the memories in front of me. "When he was in his death-bed my mother finally told me when we were in a middle of a fight. God I hated her that moment, so damn much. I was young but I remember that very well." Part of my super brain or something.

"Is that why your relationship with her was so bad?"

"No, but it helped. But know this, they treat you like a daughter, you are a sister to Jeremy and to me also. A different bloodline won't change that." I tell her and she smiles.

"You're really good at this."

"At what?"

"Behind the older sister." She tells me with a little smile. "I should probably go home. Thank you for letting me stayed the night."

"You're welcomed and I am happy you and Stefan work things out." I say and she smiles at me leaving the apartment.

* * *

"I cannot believe I agree with this, I look ridiculous." I say looking at the mirror as Elena was downstairs. I had a tulle skirt with flowers and a black long sleeves top with a pearl necklace. My hair was tight in the back with a bow and I had my gloves on. "Come on Sofia it will be fun you can dance and dress up. It is the decade dance." I say imitating Elena was I hear voices coming from downstairs and I got to the living room where a scared Elena had in the arms of Stefan and there was a destroyed chair. "What happened here?"

* * *

Stefan, Elena and I are sitting in the couch with Lena in the middle as Damon paces around the living room while we talked about this intruder.

"How did he get in?" Damon asks still pacing around.

"He was invited in." I respond to his stupid ass question.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan concludes my sentence.

"Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?"

"No. He was too busy trying to kill me."

"And you have no idea who this is?" I ask him

"No. Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."

"You think there's more than one?" I ask him as he sits next to me on the arm of the couch but I could feel his fingers on my shoulder the same shoulder were he found the bullet mark.

"We don't know." He tells me honestly

"Damon, he was invited in."

"Then we go get him tonight. You girls are up for it?"

"What do I have to do?" We said at the same time.

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. We'll see who shows up." He tells me sister but he doesn't say nothing about me because Stefan speaks right away.

"That's a bad idea."

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it."

"It's worth a shot." I tell Stefan and Elena.

"I'll do it. I'll be with the two of you. I'll be safe." I give her a dirty look and she adds. "The three of you." She says and I smile showing her I liked it more that way.

"Great now. What do you I have to do and whose ass can I kick?" I see Damon smirking at me and I decide to add looking seriously. "I am not joking."

"Well Brigitte Bardot we are going as chaperones." He tells me with a smirk and I realize what the 'we' meant.

"No."

"He's got a point, that way you will be protected. And who is Bridge Bar something."

"Brigitte Bardot." I tell her but by the look she's still confused. "You don't know who she is?"

"No."

"You're joking Lena. She was one of the biggest sex symbols and actresses in the 50's."

"Oh, ok."

"I don't look like her." I say turning to Damon.

"Sure you do. Come on sex symbol." He says and I roll my eyes.

* * *

"I still don't see any similarities besides the fact we both have French roots."

"You're from France?" Stefan asks us as the 4 of us enter the room.

"No, my mother was."

"See just one more things you have in common."

"Can we please drop it?" Elena asks.

"Please you never saw Singing in The Rain, you don't get a said in this." Elena just looks at me like I am crazy and leaves to find her friends. "So what now?"

"Now we wait." Damon tells me putting his arm around me.

"Do you want to still have an arm tomorrow?" I ask him nicely but still with a treating look.

"And she still things she doesn't look like her."

"Damon. I am a brunette with green eyes. She was a blonde with hazel eyes."

"You still have big, large eyes."

"I am taking that as a complement."

"It was a complement."

"Can you two stop flirting or wherever you are going we have a man to look after?" Stefan speaks to us and I gave him a dirty look.

"We were not flirting." I say in my defense but Damon just smirks still with his arm around me. "The arm?"

"What arm?"

* * *

"Yeah, I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning? Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher." The man tells me and Damon. He sure was fine. Wait Alaric… I knew that name from some place.

"Ah, the, uh, cursed faculty position."

"So I've been told."

"Sofia McCullough." I tell him and he nods.

"I hear. Actually we live in the same building."

"Really?" I say with a smile but before I could say anything Damon spoke.

"Damon. Salvatore."

"Salvatore, as in, uh, Stefan?"

"He's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian, hence the chaperoning."

"I hear he's very bright, not that I've had a chance to see for myself."

"Well, his attendance record's a little spotty. Family drama."

"No parents?"

"Mm, it's just the two of us now."

"You, uh—you live here your whole life?"

"On and off. Travel a bit."

"Really? Where? Around the states? Heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I-I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you."

"You too." I say with a smile.

"Enjoy the rest of the dance."

"He seems nice." I say and Damon looks at me.

"Yeah sure."

"He's hot." I say and Damon looks at me like I am crazy. "What? He is."

"Seriously. I am much hotter than him."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night."

* * *

Then Great Balls Of Fire started playing and I started doing a little dance. God I loved that song.

"Come on let's dance Bardot." He tells me as we both went to the dance floor and started to dance.

"I love this song."

"You actually know this song?"

"Just because I wasn't born when it came it doesn't mean I don't know it besides I seen Top Gun like 20 times."

"Top Gun, really?"

"You're joking. I wanted to be a pilot because of the movie."

"Sofia McCullough, the pilot." He tells me and I smile nodding as we dance to the rhythm of the song.

* * *

I looked around trying to find Elena but I fail so I went around the looking for her when I hear her scream and I found her with the vampire so I tried to find the shaper thing and hit in with two pencils, what is was all I could find but Stefan and Damon appear in time.

"Hey, dickhead. Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk."

He tries to attack me but Stefan gets him in time and stakes him the stomach.

"Now you feel like talking?"

"Screw you." At this Stefan digs the stake in deeper and the vampire groans in pain.

"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?" I ask him proud of my strong voice.

"Because it's fun." At this Stefan digs a bit more.

"What do you want with Elena?"

"She looks like Katherine." That makes us all look at each other shocked.

"You knew Katherine?" Now it's Damon who does the question as Elena was too dazed about all this.

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me."

"Tell me how to get in the tomb."

"No." At this Stefan drives the stake more into him and with my mind I try to make it look even more painfully. Wish works meaning when vampire's are weak I can get into they heads, not read their minds but I could get into them. Maybe with time.

"The grimoire." I smirk at Stefan and Damon.

"Where is it?" Stefan drives the stake deeper again and I make the pain bigger as I touched his shoulder.

"Check the journal. The journal. Jonathan's journal. Jonathan Gilbert's."

"Who else is working with you?" I ask him and he looks at me but we hear noise.

"Who else is there?" I ask him getting a pencil and driving into his neck as he groans in pain and Damon, Stefan and Elena looked at me surprised.

"No. You're gonna have to kill me." Damon and I roll my eyes and Stefan stakes in him the heart and I hear Elena gasps as I stare at the desiccated body

"What do we—how are you gonna find the others now?"

"He had to die." Damon and I say at the same time making us stare at each other.

"But..."

"Elena, he's been invited in." Stefan tells her and she nods and we wear noise again.

"Someone is out there." I tell them.

"Go. I got this." Stefan tells Damon who leaves as Stefan wraps is arm around her as she looked terrified.

* * *

Elena sits on the couch as I just stay up getting the shoes out of my feet.

"The boots." I say and Elena looks at me. "Why didn't I hit him with my shoes?"

"With your shooting the guy would die." Stefan tells me from the kitchen and even if he was joking I also knew there was some honesty in his voice. "Doing ok?" He says coming in. He was a sweet boyfriend, always caring about Elena sake.

"Is it weird if I say yes?"

"No."

"Is it true?" I and Stefan speak at the same time and we smile at each other at this.

"I should feel more upset or scared or something, but I... feel kind of exhilarated."

"It's the adrenaline. You'll crash soon enough." I tell her and she nods as I saw a smile in her face

"Yeah, I guess. I fought back tonight. It felt good."

"Of course it did, it makes you feel more capable." I say with a proud smile.

"I wish you didn't have to fight at all."

"Still..." I say as Stefan sits next to Elena and gives her the mug of tea

"I need to tell you something, and I don't know how you're gonna feel about it."

"What?" Elena asks concern.

"I told Damon that I'd help him get into that tomb to get Katherine back. But it was a lie. I let him believe that he could trust me."

"Well, then why would you be worried about telling me?" I ask him and Elena nods.

"Because he can be very persuasive." He tells Elena and then turns to me "And you two have bonded lately."

"That doesn't mean I trust him. It's gonna take a lot more than just a road trip and a rescue for me to forget who Damon is and everything he's done." I tell him.

"I don't wanna be his enemy, but I can't let him do it."

"Then don't, and I'll help you, whatever it takes. Ok?" Stefan looks at me and I nod.

"Ok. Come here." He wraps his arms around Elena and pulls her in.

"Time for me to go." I tell them and wink as I leave the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Do you think Damon really believes us? That we're both trying to help him?" Elena asks us as she goes through some boxes of her things.

"I don't think Damon knows what to believe. Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him."

"You know...I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love. It's twisted, but kind of sad." I tell them and they look at me but I could see Elena still agree and knew what my point of view came from.

"There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life." God it was like Charles talking about Erik. "He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again."

"So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Katherine back?" I ask him.

"I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die. That's Jonathan Gilbert." He tells Elena as she takes a picture from one of the boxes.

"What's this?"

"What are you guys doing?" Jeremy asks coming in.

"Hey. Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up."

"Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" He asks sitting next to me.

"Yeah, what do you know about it?"

"I just did a history report on it."

"Oh. So where is it now?" I ask surprise that Jeremy actually did the report but proud wish he realizes from the smile on my face since he smiles at me.

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it." Stefan and I look at each other. This isn't good.

* * *

One Alaric gets to us he tries to shake Stefan who without effort, grabs the stake and stares at Alaric. Alaric begins to reload another stake into the gun and looks at me surprised but once he tries to escape Stefan grabs him by his shirt.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Have a seat." I tell him more nicely and he looks at me hesitating but Stefan points to the chair and he sits

"What is this, compressed air?" I ask and both man look at me surprised but Stefan keeps interrogating him

"Did you make it yourself? Who are you?"

"We are not going to hurt you."

"Unless you try attack us again." Stefan says and I give Alaric the gun.

"I wasn't going to attack you." He tells me and I smile at him.

"You're human, right?"

"Yep." I say and I sit next to Stefan on the desk he pulls in front of the chair.

"Now...who are you?"

"I'm a teacher." I gave him a pointless look and try very hard not to roll my eyes.

"Are we gonna have to do this the hard way?"

"I'm also a historian. And while researching Virginia, I-made a few discoveries about your town."

"So you show up like Van Helsing. Come on. Tell us the truth." I tell him this time. I was really trying to make this without getting into his brain.

"My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here."

"Where's your wife?"

"Dead. A vampire killed her." I gave him a little smile and I understood that is why he haunts vampires.

"Where's the Gilbert journal?" I ask him and he looks at us and asks back.

"What do you want with it?"

"Where is it?"

"It's on my desk."

"No, it's not."

I see Alaric look at the desk and them back at us and for his look there was not going to be good news.

"It was on my desk."

* * *

"How long have you been aware of me?"

"I learned just recently. What about your brother?"

"You met Damon." He asks surprise and them I remember our conversation at the dance.

"Who do you think killed my wife?"

"Are you certain it was Damon?"

"I witnessed it."

"If you're here for revenge, this is going to end very badly for you."

"I just want to find out what happened to my wife."

"I thought you just said that Damon..." I tell him but he interrupts.

"Yeah. I saw him draining the life out of her. He must have heard me coming. He just...disappeared. So did her body. They never found her."

"Damon can never know why you're here. He'll kill you without blinking."

"I can take care of myself."

"No, you can't. I can help you. If you let me." Stefan says and at that moment I knew I could trust him.

* * *

Stefan and I walk out of the school as we enter the car I ask him.

"Remember when I told you I knew about Elena looking like Katherine?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you about that but with everything I kind of forgot."

"When you were telling us the story I kind of when back in time."

"What?"

"I know it's strange. You would start telling it and everything would go black for a second and I would be back but in the story you were talking about."

"So that is why you knew about her." He tells me and nod conforming. "Did it even happen before?"

"No, but... it is happening again, it is like someone is remembering it, I think is a vampire. I saw Katherine with Damon and a woman… Pearl."

"Yes I remember her. Anything else?"

"You, Damon and your father, he was warning you about vampires but you two were keeping Katherine true identity a secret. What is wrong with me?"

"To be honest I have no idea. Anything else but that?"

"No, pretty normal." I tell him and he can see I am lying. "Look I am telling you this because I trust you, but for now it as far as you will get."

"Thank you, for telling me." He says and I nod. "You can trust me." He says after a short pause

* * *

Once Stefan and I get to the door I see Elena and Damon and I look confused.

"Well? What did you found?" He asks both of us.

* * *

"Who took it?" Damon asks us as we are still in the porch.

"We don't know."I answer.

"You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him."

"No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to it right before me." Stefan says as we both agree to not let Alaric into all of this.

"Who else knew it was there?" Damon asks and both Stefan and I look at Jeremy and Damon does the same the different is that he starts walking inside the house.

"No. Damon, leave him out of it!" I say trying to stop him.

"Why, what's the big deal?"

"Damon!" I say as we all enter the house and Damon sit next to Jeremy.

"So...I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?"

"Huh?"

"Don't ask questions, just spill."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" I ask him and he looks confused.

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?"

"Who else did you tell?"

"Just that girl Anna."

"The hot, weird one?"

"Yeah." Oh Jer has a crush. Not the time for this.

"Wait, who is Anna?" I ask.

"That's what I want to find out."

"How do you know her?" Jeremy looks between Damon and I and does a strange face.

"I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight."

"Perfect. I'll drive. Come on. "

"O-Okay."

"Can I drive?" I ask him and he looks at me like I am crazy.

* * *

As I watch Jeremy playing with the girl… Anna. I go back in time again.

* * *

_"__The sheriff was here earlier. He bought large volumes of the vervain elixir." The women… Pearl says and I see Katherine with Damon_

_"__Did he try to put his hands on you again?" _

_"__Doesn't he always?" I had to laugh a bit at this. Men are always the same, no matter the time._

_"__She's saving herself for Jonathan Gilbert"_

_"__I'm beyond saving. We know that." For incredible that it looks Katherine and I both chuckle._

_"__How can you be so calm? They're getting closer to you every day." A worry Damon says, damn, it the first time I say this._

_"__We are the respectable ladies of Mystic Falls. Thanks to Emily, we walk the streets in daylight. No one will ever suspect us."_

_"__Not unless a human tells them." Pearl says looking at Damon_

_"__I'd sooner die."_

_"__And soon enough, you will." Katherine says kissing him and I look around. Then a girl comes in and my mouth opens._

_"__Mrs. Fell is approaching."_

_"__Thank you, Annabelle." Pearl says hugging her and she smiles._

* * *

Once I get back to the Mystic Grill I see they again. She is a vampire. Great.

"I know who she is." Damon says and I look at him. So he was the one having the memory.

* * *

"How long have you been here?" Damon asks as the two of us and Anna are in her motel room. Why I was here? I couldn't exactly tell Damon I didn't want to come, it would be suspicious.

"I arrived around half-past comet, watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb."

"How did you know about the spell?"

"I didn't say much back then, which means I heard everything."

"So if you've been here the whole time, then why are we just crossing paths right now?" Damon says trying to intimidate her.

"I like to use others to do my dirty work." And I am usual the one doing it.

"Like Logan Fell? Oh, yeah, thanks for that, by the way. Little bastard shot me."

"Logan was an idiot."

"Besides I am pretty sure you deserve to be shot." I tell him and he gives me a dirty look.

"Mm-hmm."

"We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser slayer with that compass. I needed his family's journal. I couldn't let him die."

"What'd you want with the Fell journal?"

"I thought it contained the location of the witch's spell book. I was wrong. According to her journal, Honoria gave the grimoire to Jonathan Gilbert. And, according to this..." She says getting the Gilbert's journal. "He gave it to your father. So now you're going to help me find it."

"Why would I help you?"

"Cause you and I both want that tomb open." She says giving the journal to Damon and she turns to me. "You are on hell of a woman." She tells me.

"And you're cute." I tell her and she smiles at me as Damon looks at us.

"I saw the four of you killing Noah and you and Stefan today with the teacher."

"And?" I ask her.

"You sister reacted like she was about to pass out, you knew exactly what to say. It wasn't the first time wasn't it? That you watched or even torture someone." Anna says and I swallow hard and I see Damon looking at me with a curious face. How the hell she read it so easily.

"Don't you have a tomb to open?" I tell them and Anna looks at Damon.

"Hmm." He says shutting the journal and places it back on the counter. "Sorry. I work alone. Come on Lara Croft." He says and I roll my eyes.

* * *

"Is it true?" Damon asks me as we walk to the tomb. "About torturing someone before." He tells me and I knew I had to buy time so here it goes.

"Let just say I once did the dirty work for someone." I tell him as we walk and I stop and he turns to me. "I killed before too. Self defense but still killing."

"How many?" He asks me and I start to walk away ignoring his question.

* * *

"Well, what do you know?" Damon says and Elena and Stefan turn to us startled and I murmur 'I am sorry' to them. "This is an interesting turn of events."

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry."

"So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you."

"Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you..." He says looking at me and I saw some hurt in his eyes.

"You had me fooled." I look down ashamed. "So did you." He tells to Elena. "So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out." He says treating Elena.

"You won't kill her."

Damon nods but with his vampire-speeds he grabs Elena in a chokehold.

"I can do one better." He bites his wrist and forces Elena to drink his blood. He is going to turn her. No, this can't be happening. "Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck. And you and I will have a vampire girlfriend."

"Let her go first." I tell him and he looks at me and for seconds I could see some short of regret on his eyes but he mask is back on.

"The book!" He shouts at Stefan.

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me."

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!"

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will."

At this Damon let's go Elena and gets the book as Stefan goes to her as fast as she could.

"And I thought you were on my side. Do they know about your dark side?" Damon whispers at me before he leaves and I look at the couples in front of me as I feel the pain.

* * *

In my way back to my apartment I had to other flashbacks and I found out that Katherine was capture by Stefan's father as he used him to get her and how Damon blamed him.

* * *

"Argh!" I say punching the boxing bag with all the strength I could as I put my forehead against it completed exhausted as I looked at the clock and saw it was already 4 in the morning.

* * *

_"__We need to get the information from him." _

_"__Nate, you are not torturing him." I tell him as he looks at my arm._

_"__He shot you."_

_"__He wasn't the first." I tell him but I already see him walking to the interrogation room._

_"__We need the information." He says closing the door behind us._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What do you mean she is gone?" I say angry as Stefan and I walk out of car.

"Anna took her last night; I think they also have Bonnie. Damon won't help."

"What did you expected?" I look up to see Bonnie's grandmother house.

* * *

I kick the door and I see Ben screaming once the sunlight hits him and Elena looks at us

"Sofia! Stefan!

"Let's get you girls outside." I tell them as I look at Stefan as he moves to Ben, I knew he was going to treat him not killing him. Stefan was good enough for that. "Are you girls ok?"

"Hum-hum." Elena says and Stefan comes outside.

* * *

Elena has in the bathroom as Bonnie, Sheila, Stefan and I were sitting at the table talking.

"How did you know where we were?" Bonnie asks to her grandmother.

"Many things can fuel a witches power. Worry. Anger. After Stefan told me they had taken you, I had a lot of both. Simple locater spell was easy after that."

"I'm sorry. About all of this."

"Not as sorry as they're gonna be." Shelia and I say at the same time and we smirk at each other.

"So what do we do now?" Elena asks coming in and sitting next to Stefan.

"Well, for now, you need to stay here." Stefan tells us and I gave him the 'are you serious' look.

"A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so." The elder woman says.

"I can't protect you if you leave the house."

"We'll protect ourselves."

"I am with Shelia."

"By the way how is your leg?" Stefan asks me and I turn to him confused. "You kicked a door it might have hurt."

"I thought it was you who kicked it?" Elena says to her boyfriend and turns to me shocked. "You kicked door!"

"Moving on. We need to let him have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it."

"No, Sofia! He doesn't deserve to get what he wants."

"What other choice do we have?" I say looking at the group. He loves her, he is not giving up, I knew that, I understood that.

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over."

"We still have to get Damon to agree."

"He already agreed once." Elena says to Stefan.

"Yeah, and then we double crossed him. So now he's angry."

"He's hurt because we betrayed him. There's a difference. I think I know what I have to do." I tell them and Stefan and I share a look.

* * *

"Thank you for the help." I say sarcastically as Damon turns to me as I enter the living room. "Elena is safe."

"I'm gonna have to change the locks. You stage a jailbreak?"

"Almost. Stefan helped."

"Ah, brother. Ever the white knight."

"I convinced Bonnie to help you."

"I doubt that."

I walk close to Damon and speak. "I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry we got the grimoire without you last night, because I'm not."

"Well, at least you're honest."

"I was protecting the people I love, Damon. But so were you, in your own, twisted way. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing."

"Not interested." He says walking the opposite side I was walking before.

"Yes you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday." This make him turns around.

"Fool me once, shame on you."

"Okay, when we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me?" I tell him and that makes him walk closer to me and I knew this is where I had to go.

"Who's to say I didn't?"

"You didn't. I know you didn't. But you could have. Every time we were together. I don't have a vervain necklace or drink it." Ok there is a high change that compulsion won't work on me but there is still a shoot. I need to start wearing vervain. "You and I... we have something. An understanding. And I know that my betrayal hurt you, different from how it is with you and Stefan, but I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Katherine back."

"I wish I could believe you." At this I get close to him

"Ask me if I'm lying now." I tell him and we both knew I was talking about compulsion. He comes closer to me and puts his hands in my face.

"You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do." I try to not smile at his respond.

"Then we'll deal with it."

"I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it." He says with his eyes fixed on mines.

* * *

Sheila lights the torches. Bonnie stands next to her as Stefan, Damon, Elena and I watch from the entrance the scene in front of us.

"Air. Earth. Fire."

"Water."

"That's it? Just water from the tap?"

"As opposed to what?" I ask her and I see Sheila smile.

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something."

"What's that?" I heard Stefan ask Damon.

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl's offering a vein to tap."

"She isn't." I tell Damon.

"Admit it - you can't wait to get rid of me."

"I can't wait to get rid of you." I tell him and Stefan nods.

"Hmm."

"We're ready." Bonnie says getting our attention. Where it goes.

* * *

"What are they saying?" Damon asks us while Bonnie and Sheila are reciting a spell in some strange language.

"Sounds Latin."

"I don't think its Latin." I tell them boys and they look at me. "I can speak a bit and it doesn't sound like it." I see the surprise in both of their faces. "What, a person can't speak Latin?"

Suddenly the torches flare up. Elena grabs onto Stefan's arm.

"What's happening?" she asks a bit scared and the door to the tomb opens

"It worked!"

"Of course it worked."

"We have some fires to build." Damon tells his brother.

"I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back."

"You ready?" Damon asks to Elena.

"What?"

"You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" he says graving my sister.

"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down."

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you."

"Enough. Both of you." I say getting everyone attention. "Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. Since I can wait to get rid of him." I repeat the words of our previews conversation get it. "I'll go." I tell him and Damon nods.

"May I?" Damon asks getting a touch. "Let's go." He tells me and nod.

* * *

Once I get lost I call for Damon but instead I see Anna and I blink. She steps towards me and looks at me but was I walk I bump into someone. Pearl. When the girl sees her mother she kneels down next to her

"Mother! Mother. Your boyfriend did this, you know." She tells me caressing her mother's arm.

"His father did." I try to tell her that he is not by boyfriend but I don't think she will even listen.

"And Jonathan Gilbert. I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go but..."

"Do you have a knife?" I ask her and she looks at me confuse.

"No." She says and I give her my arm.

"Bit it." She looks at me shocked and even blinking. "Come on we don't have much time just make sure she doesn't kill me."

* * *

"Let her go!" Stefan appears and I turn to him as Pearl was still drinking my blood.

"No! I actually had the idea."

"She is drinking too much." Stefan screams and I feel my eyes closing but Anna stops her mother.

"Anna." I hear a voice coming and it was Pearl. The girl runs to her mother side and cries happily. "Annabelle."

"Let them both walk away Stefan." I tell him and Pearls looks at me.

"I feed on you." I nod conforming.

"Thank you." Anna tells me still with tears

"If Damon deserves to get Katherine you also deserve to get your mother. Just don't kill people in the town." I tell her and she leaves with her mother.

"We need to get you out or you will pass out." Stefan tells me.

* * *

As we walk to the door Stefan gets stuck and Elena walks to him.

"Stay there Elena." I tell her and she looks at me confused.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" She says confused

"It's gonna be okay. We'll fix it." Bonnie says.

"What is it?"

"I can't."

"Can't? Can't what?" Elena says scared.

"The spell's still up. We can't get them out yet." Bonnie says and I look at Stefan's face and I see the look.

"You know. You went in there not knowing if you could come back out?"

"Oh, my God." Elena says and I look at him shocked.

"I smell the blood and I listen to you conversation with Anna."

"Stefan." I whisper at him. He did it to save me. "We can't leave him in there. We promised him. Both of us." I tell Elena.

"I know."

"Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long."

"Damon is still looking for her." I tell Stefan and we both walk to find him.

* * *

"She's not here." I hear Damon as we found him.

"Damon."

"She's not here."

"What?" I ask him.

"She's not here!" he screams and throws the blood bag at the wall making the blood splatters across it and he looks at us with hurt in his eyes.

"Damon, we need to get out of here." Stefan warns him.

"It doesn't make sense. They locked her inside." He says completely lost.

"If we don't leave now, we're not getting out."

"How could she not be in here?"

"It's not worth spending all of eternity down here. She's not worth it!"

"No!"

"Damon! Please." I say feeling weak and I feel Stefan's arms around me waist.

"What happen?"

"She gave her blood to Pearl. We need to get out." Stefan says and Damon nods.

* * *

"What happen?" Elena asks us once we got out and Stefan still had his arm around my back. "Are you ok Sofia?"

"I am fine." I say and Stefan lets go of me and I see the miserable look Damon had so I get to him and hug him. "I am so sorry."

* * *

I walk and I see Stefan and Damon both looking at the fire at the Salvatore's living room but Stefan was the only one who noticed me and I gave him a look to let me stay with Damon and he nod leaving. Once we were alone, I came and sat in the couch next to him.

"He's name is Erik." I tell him and he turns surprise to see me. "The guy who I did my dirty work to. I loved him like I never loved anyone. He has a brotherhood, a cause, I join years ago when he came cross me in college." I say and I drink a little from the glass. "For more than 5 years I watched a lot of people I care about die. It made me defend the cause even more" I take a pause to breathe deep and look at the fireplace. "We have this thing, he calls me for help, I help him and we end up sleeping together after that one of us leaves, we never talk about it. It was when a friend of mine, Nate, he died in my arms in a middle of a mission." I feel two tears falling down my face and Damon gives me his glass of bourbon and I drank it. "It was the last drop and once I found out my father had died I decide to give myself a second change. A new life. But the true is that I still care for him and he's out there."

"She is out there too, not caring." He says in the tone that I barely listened.


	10. Chapter 10

NicoleR85 thank you so much for your review. for now the main focus will be in the Vampire Diaries world but I would like to make at some point a true crossover but for now it only be in the pass (and her mother who is going to be a mutant also) but you're welcome to give your ideas I would love it

Chapter 10

Elena is putting away clothes in her drawer. As both, Stefan and I just sit in her bedroom. She calls us to tell the news about her birthmother.

"Alaric's wife might have been your mother?" I tell her shocked.

"It can't be true, right? I mean, the coincidence alone is just crazy." She turns around to look at us and says. "I have the address for her friend Trudie."

"You wanna talk to her." I tell her and she nods.

"I don't know. I... I-I don't know. If it's true and they are the same person, that means that my birth mother is dead, and I don't know if I could handle that." Stefan and I look at each other and them back Stefan and I look at each other and them back

"Elena, did Jenna tell you anything about Alaric's wife? How she died?"

"Just that she was killed and the case was never solved."

Stefan and I nod already knowing that it has happen, Elena looks at us surprised.

"You knew that already?"

"The night at the school when he attacked me, he told me some things about her death."

"Well—"

"No, no." Stefan interrupts her thoughts and gently grabs her wrists. "It's not possible."

"Stefan is right Lena. The coincidence is—it's too much. Now, listen, if you do decide to go talk to Isobel's friend, I'll go with you. Ok?"

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do yet." I nod understand and Elena wraps her arms around Stefan I look away for the lovingly couple moment.

"I should get going. I gotta go deal with Damon."

"How's he doing?" I ask him

"He's dealing in his own way." I say and he leaves living me with Elena as she looked at me. "What?"

"New Necklace?" Elena asks me and I look down touching the necklace.

* * *

_24 of December_

_I return home after the spending Christmas with Jenna, Elena and Jeremy and I and I find a little box at the door I get it and went the house reading the little card._

_Now you are protected from the bad vampires. Merry Christmas. Damon_

_I open and I see a beautiful pendant necklace and I smelt it sensing the vervain and I smile at the card._

* * *

"It was a present." I tell her and she nods.

"Can you go with me? To Trudie's?"

"Sure."

* * *

Elena holds up the Post-It note with Trudie's address and that matches her house in front of us

We walk up to the front door and Elena prepares to knock, but hesitates for a moment. So I knock on the door her. We wait a bit and then Elena shakes her head and turns away when Trudie answers the door making her turn.

"Trudie? Tru-trudie Peterson?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, my name is Elena Gilbert. I wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming."

"Well, I haven't heard that name in years. How do you know her?"

"I think that, um, well..."

"Do you know if she had a baby that she gave up for adoption?" I ask her since Elena can make a sentence.

"My god. You're her daughter." She says and I can see her laughing. "I was just gonna make some tea. Would you like some?"

"Sure. Oh this is my sister Sofia." I smile nicely at the woman who smiles back.

"Uh, the kitchen's this way."

* * *

"I wasn't gonna come. I didn't think I was, but I was driving, and I hit this stoplight, and it made me think about when I was learning how to drive and then my mom would always warn me about this blind turn on the left-hand side, and then I was thinking about my mom, and—I had your address. I'm sorry for barging in."

"It's no problem. Um, just a surprise, though."

She says and we all sit in the chairs around the table.

"I haven't thought about Isobel in years."

"When was the last time you saw her?" I ask her since Elena was still very shy about it.

"About 17 years ago, when she left to go have you. We kept in touch for a while, but, well, you know, people drift apart."

"And you don't know where she ended up?" I ask her even if I knew the answer but Elena didn't.

"She was in Florida for a while. She was on her own. I know it wasn't easy."

"Do you have any idea who my father is?"

"I could never get her to fess up. Anyway, she finally pulled it together, got into college on a scholarship."

"Where did she go?"

"Somewhere in North Carolina. Duke, I think. Smart girl, smart school."

"Let me just grab that." She says as we heard the whistling from coming from the kitchen."

* * *

"Ah. They came to the games for us. The football team hadn't won in years. We were the stars. Well, Izzie was. But I was a damn good backup." Trudie says pointing to a picture.

"Heh. This is great. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Then she looks at me and says. "You haven't touched your tea."

"Oh. Yeah." As I drink the tea I feel the familiar smell.

"What is this?"

"Oh, it's just some herbal mixture."

"Vervain?" I ask her but she doesn't respond.

"You know." Elena says

"Know what?"

"You didn't invite us in, and you're serving vervain tea. You know." At my accusation the woman stand up.

"I think that you should probably leave."

"Wait. What are you not telling me?" Elena asks but I had some ideas of what might be.

"Please leave. Now!"

We do what she said as we walk to the car and I drive us back home.

* * *

I decide to clear some things with Stefan about what happen so I call his name as I enter his room.

"Stefan."

"Better. Me." A shirtless Damon walks in the bedroom and I had to hold my breath.

"You look, um..." Damn it, those abs.

"Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?" He says coming and my direction and closing the space between yes as I try to push him back not being able to not look at his chest and that makes is come even closer.

"Wrecked. You look wrecked."

"No reason why. Do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?"

"Huh." I say trying to look at his face not at this shirtless body.

"Yep."

"How are you doing?"

"Never better. Yep." He says putting his shirt on. Thank god this way I can actually stop staring. What is with me it's not like I haven't seen amazing abs.

"What can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favors today. It's my newfound purpose - how can I help people?"

"I'm just meeting Stefan. We're going to the fundraiser since Elena is already there." I see him struggle to button up his shirt. I think it is because of the alcohol he consumed since he's breathing give that away the minute he started to speak.

"Help a guy out, will you? Can't get this." I sigh and walk over to him as I being to buttoning it so that I can actually stop staring. I decide to make conversation to get this abs out of my head.

"So Elena found out who her birth mother is."

"Eccch. Who cares?" I look at him confused and I bit hurt, since Elena and him were friends our something like it.

"She left her. She sucks." That I had to agree with him I turn and I see Stefan looking at us with a curious look.

"Stefan. There you are. Need to talk to you."

"Uhh. I need a bigger jacket. Wow. You know, an occasional sorority girl might, um, you know, help fill you out a little bit." He tells as he throws the jacket in the bed leaving the room but not before saying. "Nice necklace."

"He's fine."

"He's Damon."

"Maybe this heartache will be good for him. It'll remind him that he has one, even if it doesn't beat."

"Won't hold my breath." He tells me and we laugh.

"So Elena and I went to see Trudie Peterson."

"How was it?"

"She has vervain. She knows about vampire stuff, and it can't be a coincidence, Stefan."

"It isn't. This is Alaric's wife." He says showing me the picture.

"This is her. This is Isobel. He gave this to you?"

"We need to tell Elena that Alaric believes a vampire kill his wife."

"I will tell her. I was going to meet her anyway."

"Come on I will give you a ride."

"You're ok?" He asks me as we get into my car.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"I don't know you been off lately."

"Nah. I'm fine."

* * *

"Oh, my god." Elena says sitting on her couch as Stefan holds her and I stand up in front of them.

"Listen, Elena, there's a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you, but I need you to hold off a little while before you talk to him."

"Why?"

"I know that it's a lot to ask of you, but will you do that for us?" I decide to speak this time and he nods as Stefan and I look at each other. This is going to be hard.

* * *

"Where'd our girlfriend go?" Damon asks and I give him a dirty look as he starts to put his arms around me and I fail trying to move it from my shoulder.

"She's on her way to the Grill. I, uh, wanted to talk to you."

"We wanted to talk to you." I tell him and he looks at me.

"I didn't' knew there was a 'we'? Does Elena know?" he asks and I roll my eyes as Stefan pulls the picture of Isobel and hands it to his brother.

"This is the woman, Isobel, from North Carolina. Remember her now?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I do." I tell him with a look at says you better start speaking.

"Who else wants to know?"

"Me. So did you kill her?"

"Don't know her." He says and I didn't believe a bit he moves a bit trying to take me with him but I don't move and so doesn't Stefan.

"Hey, are you coming? The Real Housewives of Mystic Falls await." He tells me with a smirk. "Are you sure you don't want to try and get a date with me?"

"I don't pay for dates." I tell him and he smirks leaving us. "Did you believe him?"

"No."

"Neither did I. So what do we do?"

"We wait and see."

"Stefan, doing nothing is not really my thing." I protest but he just ignores me.

* * *

"Oh, yeah. L.A., New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus, actually. I think—I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric?" Stefan and I look at each other and for the look he gave me we both knew this wasn't going to end up well. "Yeah, 'cause I- I know your wife did." I look at Elena and I see her face starting to falter and Stefan comes to our side. "I had a drink with her once. She was—she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was - Delicious. Mmm! Mmm mmm mmm." I see Elena with tears in her eyes and I gave her a little smile.

"Are you ok?" Jenna asks her.

"I just need some air." She says leaving and Stefan follows her.

* * *

"Whoa. Easy there. Buy a ticket like everyone else." Damon tells me when I bump into him and I really wanted to slap him hard.

"Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman?"

"What?"

"Just as I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you."

"Sofia." Stefan says appearing and Damon look between both of us.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about Elena's birth mother? The one that gave her up?"

"Mm-hm."

"Her name was Isobel." Now it's Damon's face that falters. "Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her."

* * *

"I turned her."

"Why?" I say with my arms cross leaning against the entrance of the living room as both man turn to me surprised. "I figure it out I could come here to get some answers. So, please, start speaking." I say hitting the sarcasm when I said please.

"She came to me. All pathetic, looking for vampires. There was something about her, something I liked. There was something special."

"You turned her because you liked her?" Alaric asks her but I doubt.

"No, I slept with her because I liked her. I turned her because she begged me to. Yeah. But you knew that, too, didn't you? Hmm. I guess she wasn't happy at home, wasn't happy with life in general, wasn't happy with you." I see Alaric rushing over Damon to stab him but it Damon who stabs him.

"DAMON." I scream running to him trying to see if there was anything I could so to make it better as I used all my knowledge about med but it wasn't working.

"Ah, this is a shame. We're kindred spirits, abandoned by the women we love." I look at Damon with pain in my eyes. "Sorry and the man you love, of course. Well. Unrequited love sucks." He takes the stake from his chest and when Alaric's wheezes I knew he wasn't going to make it.

"Sounds like I got a lung. Which means I get to sit here and watch you die." I see him grabbing a drink and I try to help Alaric but when he takes his last breath anger comes at me and I walk to Damon taking the glass from his hands and breaking it once I throw it at the floor at the same time I kick him with my leg making him fall on the ground as I hold him there with my heel on his chest and I could see the shock in his face.

"You think you are so powerful, that just because you didn't got what you wanted people around you also can't. So let me spill for you. It doesn't work that way. Go head kill people, kill me, it won't make it better, making other people surfer won't bring her back."

"And you think being the goody girl you clearly aren't is going to bring him back?" He asks with some anger as I took of my leg and I noticed something else in his eyes. Maybe wonder.

"No but at least I have the pain to leave throw it, you don't have anything. Nice kick." Damon came more close to me our bodies almost touching but then I hear a voice and we pull back.

"What happened? What did you do?" Stefan says coming in noticing the scene.

"Do what? He attacked me."

"Damon." He says disapproving.

"All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it."

"Like you've been handling Katherine?" I tell him with anger. I really need to hit something or I would be hitting him again.

"I'm handling it fine. You know what? Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me." Has he serious?

"Stop it. You don't have to keep looking."

"Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out. Mm-mmm. Can't. I'm assuming you'll take care of this." He says not pointing to Alaric as he leaves the room and I sit next to Alaric body exhausted mentally but with anger all over me. I see Alaric fingers move and I look at him shocked.

"Stefan." I say and instantly he is next to me as the teacher gasps coming back to life.

"What happened? What's going on?"

"You were just... Did Damon turn you?"

"No. I - I went for him and then he, uh- he stabbed me."

"No, no, no. You must have vampire blood in your system. Somebody slipped it to you."

"No. It's, uh, it's something else."

"Then how?" I ask him and Alaric looks at his ring on his right hand.

"Isobel."


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for your reviews. I will try to update more chapters until the end of the week but feel free to review on this one. Reviews are what make my day.

* * *

Chapter 11

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night."

"Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, "Oops. Sorry?"

"I can't believe you made a deal with her." Elena can't because I kind of do. It's Damon after all.

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice. She's... scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back."

"Of course she is." I tell him sarcastically. "And Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process."

"You don't have to be snarky about it."

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky." I tell him frustrated.

"How long are you going to blame me for killing Alaric, and you missy over there for turning your birth mother into a vampire?"

"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities."

"Ouch." He says pretending to get hurt by my words which he of course wasn't.

"This isn't being very productive. We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah? Hmm." Stefan tells us as he embraces Elena and Damon leaves the room. Then they both stare at me.

"I'm sorry. He just makes me so cranky."

"I know. He makes everybody cranky."

"So, what are we going to do?" I ask my sister's boyfriend.

"Damon and I are gonna handle everything, I promise." He tells us and I do not agree with this.

"Well, what about me? I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"She is right sitting and do nothing is not something Sofia does and I am helping too." Ok now I don't agree with the idea.

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, because that's what going to keep you safe."

"Which means nothing if you're not safe, too."

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe. I have Damon, the self-serving psychopath on my side." He says to Elena but he then smiles at me.

"Well, that's comforting."I tell him and I decide to leave the couple alone.

* * *

I walk into the balcony feeling the cold rain in my face as I close my eyes and let me face raise.

"Do you know inside is warmer or do you want to get a cold?" I turn to see Damon leaning against the balcony door.

"I can't remember the last time I was sick. I just love the rain and the thunder."

"Really?" He asks surprise and I hear a lightning and I smile.

"I remember when I was younger my dad and I used to come outside when it rain, fair enough, we spend most of the time outside. But when it was a tempest my mother would tells us to get inside and lock the door because she hated it. I would laugh at her and that would piss her off." I say and I stop talking once I realized what I said.

"How did he?"

"Died. He was a SEAL. I am sure you can imagine how." I say but I knew very well there was much more to the story then just that. "Where is Stefan?"

"Went out to hunt Bambi." He tells me and I roll my eyes. "But he should be here by now." He tells me seriously and I look at the clock.

* * *

"You're ignoring me" Damon says as soon we enter the Gilbert's house.

"The 6 missed calls? Sorry. My phone is dead. Sofia?"

"Is Stefan here?" I ask her really wanting to focus on the main problem.

"No. Why? Something wrong?"

"He went out in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with you." Damon tells her and I noticed the concern in his voice.

"It's going straight to voice-mail. Where could he be?"

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking." I tell them as they both looked at me.

* * *

I waited for Damon in the car and as soon as I saw him I got the umbrella and went to him.

"What happened? Where is he?"

"They have him. I can't get in."

"Why not?"

"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let me in." Damn they were smart.

"I can get in." I say and I was about to walk to the house when he stopped me.

"You're not going in there."

"I'm going!"

"You're not going in there." Sense there was no way I was getting in, for now, I changed the subject.

"Why are they doing this? What do they want with him?"

"Revenge. They want revenge."

"We gotta do something."

"I know."

"We can't let them hurt him. We gotta get him out of there." He puts his hands on my face and for some reason I didn't felt the cold.

"I know. Sofia, I know. But I don't know how to get him out."

"I might know how."

* * *

"You can't hurt me." I heard him saying as Damon's voice was listen again.

"Oh, I can hurt you, all right."

"Mr. Saltzman. We need your help." I tell him not waiting Damon to screw it over.

* * *

"Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire so he can't get in. We need you. I would go, but..."

"But your life is valuable. Yours, on the other hand is..." He tells me and I give him a disapproval look.

"Stefan told me about your ring." Elena says and of course Stefan did tell her.

"What about it?"

"Let me recap...You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother and Sofia, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?"

"Yeah. The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss."

"Mr. Saltzman. Please. It's Stefan."

"I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem."

"That's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife." Was he serious?

"You're lying." The teacher says to him felling it was bluff.

"Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself? Coward. Come on, Elena. Sofia." He says as he and my sister start to leave but I stay.

"I think he is telling the truth." I tell as I try to look into his mind, making him believe in Damon's bluff enough to make him agree but don't change is own opinion.

"Wait. I'll go."

* * *

Alaric pulls out his arsenal of vampire weapons and Damon and I look at it next to each other and if front of the teacher as Elena sat on a table next to us.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night."

"I've you to thank for that." I nod at the teacher, he was right.

"What are these?"

"Those are tranquilizer darts they must contain something inside." I tell her and they all looked at me shocked.

"They are filled with vervain." Alaric tells.

"Just get me in. I'll get Stefan out."

"That's your plan? You're just gonna take them all on yourself?" I tell him, it was a stupid ass plan.

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully and I already told you Sofia, you are not going." He says and I see Elena talking one of the darts.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" I tell her taking the dart from her hand.

"I'm going with you guys." She was inside, she had too to even think about it.

"No. No. No. No. No way."

"And Damon and I agree for the first time today."

"You need me. I'll get in. You could distract them, and then I'll get Stefan out." She must be crazy. She was zero training to do this type of things.

"You'll get yourself killed. You're not going in there." I tell her going straight to the point.

"I'm going."

"No you aren't Elena, you staying home. I am going."

"I already."

"Don't give me more scrap Damon I know what I am agreeing on and I can defend myself."

"So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way."

"Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger."

"Fine. Sofia, you can drive the getaway car. You're not going in the house."

"What about me?" Elena asks and both of us look at her like she insane, because right now she must be. "You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it."

"Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds?"

"I can't protect you, Elena that goes for you too Sofia. I don't know how many vampires there are in there. That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from...Including Stefan. I know. I get it. I understand." He says looking at me with intensity.

"If we're gonna go, let's go." Alaric says and we look away.

* * *

Elena and I waited in the car just long enough so that I could get out without Damon noticing me. I took my bag and Elena looked at me.

"What are you doing?"

"To get Stefan back to you." I say taking the gun from the bag and I heard Elena gasps.

"Where did you get that?"

"It's nine." She looks at me shocked but I ignore it. "We don't have much time. The gun is light so it won't be hard to shot. You only get two shots and only used it if you need it. Promise you won't get out of the car until I say so."

"Ok but the gun?"

"Don't worry. I gotta go. Once we got over with this we are eating hot chocolate." I say getting out of the car and walking in direction to the house.

* * *

I was able to pass by the porches without being noticed and I hide one I heard an unknown voice. I ran pass the door and went downstairs. Where I saw the door I try to open it but it was locked so I broke the windowpane and unlock it. I watched very carefully was I saw a man standing as guard in the end o the hallway so I prepare the vervain syringe and once I got a clean shot I through it at the same time Damon snape his neck and looked at me.

"Are you insane?"

"See that in his neck straight in the vein." I point it to the syringe and he looked at me surprised.

"Nice shooting."

"I know." I say passing him and I could almost see the smirk on his face. He so didn't knew what I could do it was almost refreshing.

* * *

We enter in the cell where Stefan and another man are hold prisoners Damon is about to kill him but Stefan stops him and turns to me.

"You shouldn't be here Sofia."

"She was supposed to stay with your girlfriend and not go all Buffy."I decide to not even comment Damon's statement as he approached the ropes."

"Wait there is vervain of the ropes."

"Sofia, pull that."

"See you need me." I say walking to the ropes as did what it was asked.

"All right, let's go. Clothes on." Damon tells Stefan hurry to leave.

"Wait." Stefan says and looks over at the other man as we both got him free.

"What? Guys, come on. We have to get out of here."

Stefan was weak to leave and I knew it was going to be hard.

"Can you get him in the car?" Damon asks me.

"Yeah." I say trying not to show Damon that I could actually do it more easily than he thought.

"All right, go."

"What about you?"

"You rescue, I'll distract. Go."

* * *

Once I got out and walked with Stefan to the car I gave Elena the sign and she got out.

"Go take him. I will be right back." I tell her as she put her arms around Stefan and almost falls. See lack of training but right now we had no other choice.

* * *

I saw Alaric killing the vampire and Damon coming to meet him when I saw another vampire so I throw the dart and he felt on the grown, once again they both looked at me shocked.

"I told you I could take care of myself."

"Let's get the hell out of here." Damon says and when we open the door we see more vampires. "How many of you have left?"

"One." Alaric says and they both look at me but I sign a no.

"Damn it." Damon says.

* * *

Pearl and Anna went up 'saving' us and we got back home in silence the entire road but I could see Damon's and Alaric's were thinking about what they just saw me do (not that is was that much) but I don't want to deal with the questions.

* * *

Damon and I both walked to the bar where I saw Alaric as we both sat next to him.

"That was fun. Oh, don't look at me like that. I know you hate me. Guess what? Everyone hates me. But you can't deny it. We were bad ass." Alaric them punches him and I let a little laugh escape.

"You so deserve it." I tell him as he looked at me with a dirty look.

"Goodnight Sofia."

"Night Alaric." I tell him and he leaves as our drinks are served.

"You were pretty bad ass too."

"I know."

"We make a good team."

"We do." I say not wanting to believe what I had said.

* * *

I walk back in my room and I saw looked at the pictures in the bed table and hold it one of them. The one with the 10 years old with a man holding her from the behind, both with simple clothes and you could see the florets behind them.

* * *

*1995*

_"__Careful with the balance, imagine the target direction and let it go." He says and I hit the abdomen of the dummy._

_"__Damn it."_

_"__Focus on your breathing but you were good angel." He tells me and I hug him as much as 10 years old could since he was very tall._

_"__Thanks daddy."_

*end*

* * *

"Thanks daddy." I say putting the picture in the place and I look over at the one from my graduation with the green cape and Nate with my cap in his head with his arm around me as lean relaxed in his chest and I close my eyes felling the sadness again. "I need to hit something." I say to myself and go into the other room for a little practice.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I finished my last push up and I relax on the floor for a bit when I heard the door knocked and sign in annoyance.

"One second." I scream to the door walking pass the living room and opening it to see Damon standing there. "How did you found out where I lived?"

"I have my ways. Can I come in?" he asks nicely but I could see he was half faking it.

"No." I say and he smirks falls then he starts to eye me up and down and I take noticed that I was wearing a grey tank top with a black sports bra under and black leggings.

"Nice clothes."

"I was working out." I tell him as he lean in the door and raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"We have a council meeting." He tells me and I sign again.

"Remember why I let you convince me that I wanted to be part of it?"

"Because in the last years you connected with your biological father and he told you about vampires and the council." He says and I give him the are you seriously look because we both knew there was not a truth in that sentence. "And I wanted company." He says making me smirk. "Get dress, come on Lara Croft."

"I need a shower first."

"Is that an invitation?" He saying flirting and I roll my eyes.

"No. I will meet you at the park in 15 minutes." I say with a smirk closing the door in his face.

* * *

"The coroner's office has officially ruled Vicki Donovan's death a drug overdose. Her family has been notified, the truth will stay in this room and we can put this behind us."

"Thank you Sheriff. And on to a more pressing issue, John Gilbert has asked to say a few words" I look at Damon who looked surprised. Damn more complications.

"Welcome back John, it's good to see you" The mayor tells him.

"Hello everyone, it's wonderful to see you, I wish it were under better circumstances. As a founding family member I find it's my duty to report some very distressing news"

"He's a Gilbert?"

"Elena's uncle, well our uncle. His name is John."

"But I call him Jackass." Sheriff finished and I nod agreeing with her as Damon looked at both of us but we turn out attention to John.

* * *

"A hospital blood bank in the neighboring county of Amherst has reported several break ins over the past two weeks. 7 hunters, 4 campers and 2 states employees have been reported missing as well. All of this within a 75 mile radius of Mystic Falls."

"Okay okay, no need to get alarmed right at this moment" The mayor says interrupting him.

"Meaning he doesn't want to cancel the Founders' Day kickoff party." Liz tells us both and I try not to smirk. Typical but right now, it was actually good for us.

"You think all of your problems are over but I'm here to tell you, nothing's been solved." I look at Damon and he seemed uncomfortable. What has he hiding?

* * *

"Sofia McCullough." He says giving highlight to my last name and I wanted to laugh. I knew he wasn't much of a fan not that I enjoy his presence too. Who am I kidding I hate the guy.

"John, back in town."

"Came to spend some time with **my **family. Is this your new boyfriend?" He says referring to Damon.

"This is Damon and he is not my boyfriend."

"Oh that is right you just date guys with a criminal records and wanting posters." My face falls and I wanted to punch him so much but I took a breath and put the mask back

"We got to go."

"We do. John." I almost spat his name as I look with Damon.

"Criminal Records?" Damon asks me and I elbow him.

"Shut up." I say trying to contain my smile.

* * *

"Come on Damon spill it."

"What?"

"Whatever has been happening?" I tell him focus on not letting him go without talking about it.

"Ok Stefan has been acting strangely." I take a deep breath as I listen to him.

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing, we wait. Come on you need a drink before you see John again." He tells me.

* * *

"Oh god! I shouldn't be here."

"Come on, don't be a downer, it's a party for the founding families! That would be us. That would be rude to skip it"

"I really liked you a whole lot better when you hated everybody" I say approaching both of them. (the look Sofia is wearing in on my polyvore account)

"Oh I still do. I just love that they love me." He says and I roll my eyes.

"How are you feeling, Stefan?" I ask him worry about him.

"I'm good, I'm fine." He tells me and I gave him a little smile.

"No cravings? No urges? Is that whiskey you've been drinking all day doing its job?" He says and Stefan laughs at him but I didn't like it. "We are who we are Stefan. Nothing's gonna change that." For god sakes how much can Erik and Damon be alike?

"Ah! Nothing will make you happier to just see me given up hein Damon?"

"Whatever, it's inevitable."

"Well, I'm gonna find Elena." Why is Stefan trying to change the conversation or better run for it?

"Don't embarrass me young man!" Damon says and I roll my eyes then he looks at me. "I can see the working out has been paying off?"

"What?" I ask then I see his smirk and I realize what it meant and I roll my eyes.

"Come one let's enjoy some of the time."

"Yes but I need a drink, at least."

"Now we are speaking." He tells me putting his arm around my waist and guiding me to the bar.

* * *

"Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?" He says and I roll my eyes as I see Stefan dancing.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Eventually. One way or another. Hey where are you going?" He asks me as I walk to the dance floor.

"Enjoy some of my time." I tell him and I see Stefan. "Nice work with the DJ." He smirks at me and I keep dancing.

* * *

"Hot history teacher three o' clock."

"How do I look?" Jenna asks me and I smiled at her.

"Beautiful, he is totally going to flip." I say and Alaric joins us.

"I was looking for you." He says and looks at me complimenting me.

"Here I am. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well uh…" He says looking at me and I nod for him to keep talking. What would they do without me? "Things have been a little crazy but I'm here now. Do you want to get a drink?"

"Sure."

"Sofia, do you?"

"No go. I have to find Damon anyway." I turn to the dance floor and I saw Stefan dancing with Matt's mom and Elena with Matt, crazy party but I still needed to focus on Stefan so I just observed for a while his actions. His been the opposite, not that I mind, it was nice to see Stefan get loose for a while but right now. Not the best time. I need to find Damon.

* * *

"Have you noticed what your brother has been up to?" I tell Damon as I approach the bar and ask for a drink.

"No, I have been too preoccupied with yours." He says and I look at him with a concern look. "Jeremy has been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death."

"He knows that her death was ruled an overdose."

"Really? 'Oh but sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?' I know I know! Me! I mean I could compel him but he's wearing vervain."

"No, I don't want you to compel him."

"If he keeps asking questions…"

"Damon, no I'm serious. I'm not going to do that to him again, and I almost didn't agree with it the first time. I'll handle it." He takes a rose and gives it to me and I smile a bit.

"Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you." He says leaving and the bartender comes with the glass of champagne wish I drink all at once and then ask for another on as I turn to the party and I saw Jeremy so I take the glass on my lips and then walk away living the glass empty on the bar.

* * *

"Jer? I heard about your conversation with Sheriff Forbes."

"No one is trying to figure out what happened to her. They all want to believe that she OD'ED."

"The coroner's office confirmed it. If that's what they said happened then…"

"Is that what you believe?" God he was so much like me sometimes.

"What do you think happened?"

"I think somebody killed her and buried her body and I don't think we should write it off just 'cause it's easy."

"They're just doing what they can to move on."

"The truth is the only thing that's gonna help people to move on. You of all people should understand it." I look down to the floor. He was right. Not knowing it kills you inside but that couldn't happen to him. Jeremy needs to be the normal and not worry about things that are over him, he needs a change of normality.

"Jer, just let it go, okay? Whatever it was she's gone now."

"Whatever it was? So you don't think it was an overdose?" Damn it.

"Yes… I do."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Damn it I suck at this. Come on pull it together. God this is uncomfortable. "Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Stop it, that doesn't mean anything."

"If there was something else you would tell me, right?" It depends. Not if could get him hurt. I was tired of seeing the people I care about getting hurt… or killed.

"Of course I would." He looks at me suspicious but leaves and I take a deep breath I didn't knew I was holding. I see the waitress coming and I take another glass drinking it.

* * *

"You want to hear the bad news or the really bad news?" Damon says coming at me and Stefan as we both were drinking in the bar.

"Actually, I don't want any news Damon another glass would be nice actually." I tell him and Stefan agrees with me as he gets one for himself and another one for me and I smile at him to show gratefulness.

"Alright, let me rephrase. Do you want to hear how the council is back in vampire mode or how I just killed Uncle John Gilbert?"

"What?"

"You did what?" I almost scream.

"Great party by the way, huh?" He leaves and we follow him. Stefan is stopped by Kelly but I keep going stopping him.

"Just too clean things out what is the bad and the really bad news?"

"I think you drank too much."

"And you don't seem to remember I have a high tolerance for alcohol."

"Did you got it from dating guys with criminal records?" He asks me with I tone I never saw in his voice it emotionless and cold and couldn't understand but the question disturb me more than I thought it look. "Sofia. I"

"I need some air."

* * *

I sat in the rock bench and took my phone from my bag and clicked to get into the gallery as I saw the picture I wanted. Me with my arms around Nate's neck, it where celebrating we getting our apartment in my second year of college. I smile at the memory. I remember how simply he said: if you are going to Yale I am getting us an apartment. I turn the photo to see one of the last pictures we took together. We both had drinks in our hands as he took the pic. It was one year before it all, we went to Cabo for the week, it was May all our friends were there too. It was also the last vacations we had together. I feel the sadness and the pain in my chest and I put the cell phone bag and get a painkillers taking three all at once and then I adjust my eyeliner, it was only make up I had. I get up and walk back inside.

* * *

"Thank you all, thank you, very much, thank you. Thank you all for joining us tonight in just a few moments we will officially begin the countdown to our upcoming founders' day celebration and it's a very special one this year. The one hundred fiftieth birthday of our town and I would like to welcome back one of our town favorite's sons to do the honors of ringing our official charter bell. John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?" Wait what? I look over at Damon and I walk to him as he walked to Alaric.

"One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity, family. We take care of each other, we look after each other, protect each other; it's good to be home," Everyone start to applause and Damon and I get to Alaric.

"How?" I ask as soon Damon sees me but he was looking at my eyes strangely.

"Look at his right hand."

"Who's?"

"Town's favorite's son. Look at his ring." Damon tells me we looked as John ring the bell it was the same ring as Alaric.

"Well, it looks like mine."

"Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just came back from the death 5 minutes ago."

"Meaning Damon tried to kill him." I add just to make everything clear and add some sarcasm to it.

"Where the hell did you get that ring?"

"Isobel, my wife."

"Who gave birth to Elena, under the medical care of my father the esteemed Dr Grayson Gilbert, John's brother!" We all looked at John, damn it, more problems.

"Do you think John knew Isobel?"

"I think John knows a lot of things." I say fixing my eyes on my uncle. How the hell did he knew about Erik and I? Better yet how much did he know about my past?

"Are you ok, your eyes, it looks like you had been crying." Alaric asks and Damon turns to me also.

"Yah… I had something in my eye." I told him but he didn't believe it but he let it go and went to meet Jenna.

"You're ok?"

"I am fine."

"Look if it is because of my comment I."

"Damon let it go. We have more important things right now."

* * *

"Going somewhere?" Damon says as he, Alaric and I follow John.

"I've never liked to be the last one to leave a party. It's too desperate." He says and looks at me. "You understand it don't you Gennie."

"Don't call me that." I say with anger and Alaric and Damon looking at me shocked.

"Well Damon, you're going to kill me again or you're gonna let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work? Or the woman who does it very well." He says with his eyes fixed on mine. What does he knows all of this?

"Okay, you obviously know who I am."

"I do. Alaric Saltzman, a high school history teacher with a secret."

"Sure know a lot for someone who just got to town."

"More than you can imagine, Damon. My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that you or you or the council knows." He says to Damon and Alaric but I knew that one was for me. Does he mean the brotherhood? How can he know? "So, if you're planning on some clever high speed snatch ring vamp kill move, know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council including the fascinating little tale of the originals Salvatore brothers and their present day return to Mystic Falls and of a certain person." He says fixing his eyes one me.

Both men seen to be lost in their words so I decide to talk before I go fight club on John as I fixed my mind on his making him respond my questions.

"How did you get that ring?" I say using my powers to make him speak.

"I had inherited one, my brother Gray had the other. This was his and I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I had known she'd hand it over to another guy." I try to access his voice again but the pills and the alcohol was starting to affect my powers.

"So you did know her?"

"Who do you think send her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?" I blink at this things were getting better (or worst) at ever minute.

"You sent her?"

"Guilty. Why, did you think someone else send her? Maybe Katherine Pierce?" Great! Of course she had somehow be involved in so short of way.

"How do you know about Katherine?"

"How do I know anything Damon?"

"What do you want?" I ask him and he looks at me with a fake smile and I wanted so much to punch you.

"So many questions. It was a pleasure meeting you, Rick. I've heard so much about you. Sofia, I would hoped this time you picked your companies better but I am afraid you still don't. Still doing into the dark side Erynys." He tells me and if Damon didn't hold my arm I swear I would kick him in the balls.

"See why he is a first class jackass." I say with anger. Too much anger. "I need to get the way out of this party."

"Come on I will take you."

* * *

We stopped at the Salvatore's driveway and Damon opens me the car door.

"The last time I checked I didn't leave in here."

"You don't but you had too many drinks and too much anger for one night. So I won't let you spend the night alone."

* * *

No One P.O.V.

"We have a problem Stefan and when I say problem I mean global crisis. It seems Uncle John has…" He looks over at Stefan and notices how he is. "You don't look so good. Its different this time, isn't it? The need is too strong. Of course it would be after all these years"

"Why is Sofia sleeping in the couch?"

"Cut it short, between more than 9 glasses of champagne, me pissing her off, all the drama with Jeremy, you, Elena and the fact that she hates John and almost punched him tonight or worst. She had the night of her life."

"What did you do to piss her off?"

"For all the things I say that is what you remember." He looks over at a sleeping Sofia and gets her in his arms. "Well I am talking her to bed. Have a good night brother."

He leaves carrying Sofia. Stefan looks at the glass, takes it and drinks the blood.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I was in the middle of my morning workout when my phone rang so I answer with my earphone as I did the rest of the pull ups.

"Hello."

"Damon, what do you want?"

"Why are you breathing so heavily?"

"I'm working out."

"Hum. Interesting. Doing what exactly?"

"Damon what do you want?"

"Meet me at the founders' hall."

* * *

"There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night; some of the supply was compromised."

"Compromised? You mean stolen?" I ask the sheriff.

"We almost missed it. The inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them."

"Meaning that the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft."

"I know what you meant." Damon says to John. Why this bastard does have to be here anyway?

"We wouldn't have noticed had John not alerted us to recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county."

"How lucky for us, we have John." Yes Damon we are so damn lucky that I need to punch another dummy and not his face.

"We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guard vervain to prevent this from happening again"

"Sheriff, may I offer a suggestion? Why don't Damon, Sofia and I put our heads together? We can track down whoever is doing this." Ok what is his angle?

"Truthfully I can use the extra hands. Is that something you would be willing to do?"

"Well, of course, I mean if it'll help." I tell Liz and Damon nods.

* * *

"I think we could make a good team, don't you think?" He asks looking at us and my anger was building up but Damon puts his hand on my shoulder keeping me for doing something stupid.

"John, whatever I can do to help keep this town safe; even if it means spending time with you." They both say fake smiling at each other. It was so on.

* * *

"I thought you were going to kill him." Damon says once we get to the boarding house as he offers me a drink.

"Oh I wanted to believe me." I say almost 100% meaning it. "Why can we find out what he wants?" I say to myself.

"You don't do anything until we know for sure he won't use anything against you."

"How do we know he was anything to use." I say but knowing he was right.

"You won't be must use in jail." He tells me and I drink the bourbon.

He did have a point. I see him walking away and seconds after the bell rings. Damn vampire hearing. I tried to focus on the person and I learn it was a vampire. Over the last week I have been trying to see how much my powers could take on that department and I realize I can notice if a vampire is close to me. Now I am working on how far I can notice them.

"I suppose I should be grateful, you learned how to use the bell." I hear Damon say as I see Anna getting in.

"I'm here on behalf of my mother. Hi Sofia."

"Hi Anna." I tell her with a smile and Damon looks at me not liking my closeness with the vampire.

"On behalf of or in spite of?"

"I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to Stefan. Abducting him, torturing him… It wasn't supposed to go down like that."

"You're playing house with half of a tomb of really pissed off vampires. What do you think was going to happen?"

"My mom is devastated; they tried to over throw her."

"Why isn't she here telling me this?"

"She doesn't really do apologies."

"Well, it's a coincidence, 'cause I don't do forgiveness. Just run along. And if you're going continue playing house with these little vampires pets, you might wanna stop robbing the blood bank dry because they're onto it."

"I haven't been to the local blood bank in at least a week."

"Then it's one of your others."

The others are gone, Damon."

"Well, where did they go?"

"They weren't cut out for this town. After what happened with your brother my mom kicked them out and they took off. It's just us and Harper now." Damon looks at me as I realize who stole the blood bags.

* * *

"Sofia." Mr. Lockwood calls my name and I see her passing by the street.

"Hi Mrs. Lockwood."

"Please call me Carol. Actually I have been looking for you. I now I should have asked before but would you mind performing at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant?"

Great. Sing. In a pageant. With people. I see the woman look at me with pleasing eyes. What do you get to lose if you do it? Maybe it will help me get less stressed.

"Of course Mrs… Carol."

* * *

"So you're singing." Elena tells me in the kitchen as we prepared lunch.

"Yes, you know what, it might be good."

"Well now you need to help me pick a dress." She says with a sweet face and I knew very well what she wanted.

"Fine let's go."

* * *

After Elena and I picked our dresses and had some girl time I drop her out at home and went to meet Damon since he sent me a text when we were in the shop.

"What problem do we have now?"

"It was Stefan, he admit it. After I caught him." He says and I sit on the couch.

"So what do we do?"

"I think we should take with your sister."

"God I feel so bad, just 15 minutes ago we were laughing at the shop. This is going to run her happy moment."

"Oh you went shopping without me?" Damon pouts as he comes close to me.

"Yes I did, Damon."

"You chancing in the dressing room. Hum. What underwear do you have?"

I put my hands on his shoulders turning my body to him a little bit. "What would be the fun in telling you?"

"I could think of some things." He tells dangerously close to me as the bell ringed.

"Hey partner!" God it had to be him. "Or should I say partners." He says looking at me as I got out of the couch and walked to them. "Am I interrupting some romantic moment?"

"What do you want?" I ask rudely but I didn't care. It was just the 3 of us I could show how much a hate him here.

"You haven't return any of my calls" He tells me as I roll my eyes.

"Most people take that as a hint." Damon tells him and I smirk at him.

"Where do we start looking for vampires?"

"Why the act John? You obviously don't care about catching vampires." I tell him frustrated. If we don't get anything by the end of the day I am going to read his mind. I don't care how wrong it is.

"You're here talking to me"

"Actually, I care very much"

"What Isobel say about that? I mean, considering that she is one" Oh fuck it, I'm tired out waiting, let's see what you know John.

"Isobel and I share a mutual interest. The original Jonathan Gilbert has an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's church, or so Jonathan thought and the invention was lost forever. But then the vampires weren't killed, were they? They were trapped and now they're free, thanks to you which means the invention is retrieval."

"What is it?"

"The only thing that matters is that I want it back and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe both of your secrets." He says looking at me.

"Why bring me into it John? I mean, I don't know what you are talking about much less who has it."

"Oh come on Damon! You were around back then, you know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. Her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell? What about you Gennie. I am sure you could use you … persuasion to find it. Maybe get your hands dirty for someone who doesn't give a think about you. What am I saying; you already know how it feels." He tells me and I was about to do something pretty bad when I felt Damon's hand on mine stopping me.

"I'm not playing anymore. Get out. Get out."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know, I only entertain this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because I thought that you and Isobel could lead me to Katherine but see, now I know you've no idea where Katherine is, because if you did you would know that Katherine and Pearl were best friends. See, you don't know everything, do you John?" Got you John, not so funny when someone plays with your head is it?

"I'll tell the entire council what you are."

"Go for it! I'll kill every last one of them. Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and I'll kill you too. Do you understand that?" Damon says.

"Can I help too?" I say with a smile but with treat at the same time and I saw Damon smile at this.

* * *

I open the door of my apartment to see Damon in a suit looking very dashing.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him trying not to smile.

"Well I figure it that since I don't have a date, and you don't have a date we could go together." He says putting his arm on the door frame.

"Hum." I say with a little smile.

"And I could keep you for murdering John."

"God you had to ruin it all by bringing the jerk into the conversation."

"Hey we can drop it if you want it. What do you say Firefly?" He asks me and I smile at the nickname as he offered me his arm.

"Well since I don't have a date and you don't have a date and getting arrested for killing John isn't part of my evening plans. I would mind." I say putting my arm around his.

"Don't worry firefly I won't let you go to jail by the way you look like."

* * *

"In the running for Miss Mystic Falls?" Damon says to Anna was we walk to her with his hand on my back

"Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heels to blend in."

"Tell me about it." I tell her and we smile at each other.

"I remember this event from 1864, I was supposed to enter before everything happened."

"Ah, nostalgia's a bitch."

"If you're just gonna mock me can you move along please?"

"John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artifact from Jonathan senior, senior back in 1864."

"What are you, his errand boy?" She says and I chuckles as Damon gives me a dirty look.

"He and John aren't exactly what I would call BFF's."

"That bad?"

"You have no idea." I tell her as we smile nicely at each other.

"I don't know what it is but I don't want him to have it."

"I could ask her but you know, you've made it pretty clear that you don't trust us so why should I even bother?"

"Because you want to stay in Mystic Falls and John Gilbert's in town, making that impossible." I tell her honestly.

"Find out where it is. He leaves, you can buy a welcome mat." Damon tells her and she leaves. "We make a good pair."

"Have you talked to Elena?" I ask him and I knew the answer by this face. "Damon you should have talk to her."

"We can talk to her now."

"I can't. I need to talk to the band, get the song ready."

"Oh right you're singing." He tells me with a smirk.

"Damon, go talk to Elena."

"Yes boss." He tells me letting go off his hand and walking away from me as I walk to the band.

* * *

As the woman gives the band the sign as they start playing and I see Damon walking with Elena. What is going on? God I need to focus on singing.

_I'm dying to catch my breath_

_Oh why don't I ever learn?_

_I've lost all my trust,_

_though I've surely tried to turn it around_

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_when you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Make my heart a better place_

As we finished everyone clapped and I knew what I saw. There was chemistry between then and for the first time in a long time I felt jealous.

* * *

"We need to find Elena." Damon tells me urgently as I nod and we go meet her and he takes us both a counter where we can speak.

"What is it, did you find him?"

"There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom. There was blood and that Amber girl is missing."

"Oh my god! He wouldn't hurt her, he won't!"

"Let's just find him, okay?" I tell trying to call Elena.

"Let's get your coat come on!"

* * *

Damon, Elena and I walk around trying to find Stefan as we stop I use my power to try to see Stefan throw someone's eyes.

_"__You said to run!"_ a feel the scare of the girl as I see Stefan approaching her

"This way." I tell them as Damon and Elena follow me.

* * *

"I changed my mind."

"Stefan!" Elena screams as we see Stefan releasing from the girl who he just bite her neck.

"Stefan, come on get control. It's okay, come on. Breath through it man." Damon tells him as I see Damon being throw against a tree and I take control in my mind as I try to use my powers to call Stefan down as Elena screams but as he got calmer I saw him falling on the grown and I saw Bonnie being us but she was weak and he ends up running away but Bonnie's eyes were on me and I knew she felt me inside Stefan's head

"We need to take care of Amber, Damon." I say as he turns to me and nods walking to the blonde teen.

* * *

"She doesn't remember what happened." I tell the Sheriff

"It's a good thing the girls got here when they did, she lost a lot of blood."

"You didn't see anything?" The woman asks Elena and Bonnie and we all look at the witch.

_"__Bonnie, please don't say anything."_ At this Bonnie looks at me shocked and I give her pleading eyes.

"No, we just found her and then called Damon." My sister answers from the two.

"Is she gonna be okay?" The witch says taking her eye from here.

"It looks like it yeah. Why don't you girls get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here. Take the girls home will you Sofia."

"Of course. Come on let's go." I tell them as my eyes fixed with Damon's.

* * *

"I have a car Sofia. I don't need a ride." She tells me walking to her car as I see my sister following her.

"Bonnie, can we talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about." She says but them looks at me and I knew she had questions.

"Bonnie, please!"

"I told you I wasn't gonna make you choose but I need to make the choice for myself. Please just leave me alone."

"Let's get you home Elena." I say putting my arms on my sister as I see there is no way to get to talk to Bonnie right now

* * *

"It's okay, Stefan. Its okay. You're gonna be okay." I hear Elena says and Damon and stay outside his room as we listen him falling as we walk into the room as Elena looks at us

"Sure you want to do this?" I ask her concern knowing it won't be easy for her.

"I'm sure." She tells me as she looks at Stefan and I walk to her putting my arms in each of her shoulders. "Why don't you go home, get so rest."

"Sofia."

"Jenna might get suspicions. Damon and I will take care of him don't worry."

"Ok." She says simply.

* * *

I look at Stefan in the basement cell.

"There's no guarantee it's going to work." He tells me

"It has to."

"Coming?" He asks me.

* * *

_I feel look at the dirty cave as my hands and feet are tight to the chair and I could feel the pain on my head from when they knock me out._

_"__The great Erynys, the kruk finally capture." The arrogant Russian accent tells me as I see him approaching me touching my face as I look at him almost wanting to vomit. "I can see the appeal that so many have spoken about." _

_"__I can see you death." I tell him as he laughs and turns as I see him nodding to a big blonde guy who comes in my direction with a knife making a cut along my leg as I scream in pain._

* * *

"I'm gonna stay here." I tell him sitting down touching my leg through my dress as I see Damon sitting next to me as he touches my skin following the mark line on my thigh to my knee. You couldn't see because even if it was 8 inches long it was very straight and almost as the same color as my skin but with careful help you could find the mark and some from gun shots too. I look at him knowing very well he had noticed it and I saw him pulling me closer to him as I rest my head in his shoulder and his fingers were still traveling though my mark.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"We have to get to the church. They're waiting." I hear a voice as I found myself in the middle woods. Stefan was having another memory.

"Circle around that way. I'll distract them. Go." He says to Damon as I see him turning to the others. "Over here! There's another one! Quick! Help me!"

"Arm yourselves." A man says as they all follow Stefan. I see Damon hitting a man and knocks him out as I see the was the only guard of the carriage at that moment Stefan returns. Damon grabs the keys out of the man's pocket and unlocks the carriage.

"We don't have long."

"Katherine. Katherine." I hear the older brother say and I realize this was what happened after she was captured, they tried to save her.

"We're going to get you out of here. Damon, hurry. Hurry." He says as they lift Katherine at that moment I see Damon get shot and I cover my mouth with shock.

"No! No. Damon." Stefan rushes over to his brother but I could see the shot was effective. Damon died trying to safe her.

"Come on. Let's go." A man says and I see Stefan grabing a gun but at that moment he is shot and killed too.

* * *

I get back to reality as my hands were still shaken and I noticed Damon and Elena arguing about something but right now I couldn't care less to be honest. I just saw to people die in front of my eyes, again.

* * *

_I wake up with the felling a lot of pain as I see all my legs and belly cover with blood as the old door opens and another person is taken inside, I didn't need to see much more because I knew it was Erik. Now we are domed, they got us both trapped._

* * *

"You're ok?" Damon asks me and I jump ready to attack but I stop myself before I hit him and he looked shocked.

"Sorry, reflex." I say adjusting myself as I see Damon reflecting about something as I wait for him to speak.

"I can see it."

"Where is Elena?"

"She left, I told her if something happened I would call her but she couldn't do much more right now."

"Thank you."

"Did you have another flashback?" Damon asked him. Since Stefan as been a week in the cell I told Damon the same things I told Stefan and the stories I knew about both of them.

"Yes I did."

"What did you saw?"

"You and Stefan. You were trying to get Katherine out. You… Hum."

"We died." He tells me and I nod as I see him touching my hair close to my eyes. "I'm sorry you have to watch it."

* * *

"Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago." A voice speaks as I see Stefan walking up and noticing he didn't had any marks of bullet and had a ring on his hand.

"Where am I?"

"The quarry just north of town. My brother and I brought you here last night. We found you dead in the woods."

"Where's Damon? Am I... Am I a...?"

"Not yet. You're in transition."

"But how? I..."

"You had Katherine's blood in your system when you died."

"No. I never..."

"She's been compelling you to drink it for weeks, Stefan." Poor Stefan he didn't choose to be this way he was forced too.

"And Damon?"

"No compulsion was necessary. He drank from her willingly."

She says and I noticed Damon looking over at the river and Stefan walks in his direction as I follow him.

"I woke up last night. I didn't know where I was. I went to the church. And I watched them drag her inside. Then they set fire to it. And the whole church went up into flames. They killed her, Stefan. She's gone."

* * *

I return back to the Salvatore basement and I look over at Stefan giving him a little smile.

"You saw it didn't you?" He asks and I nod. "You saw us dying to didn't you?" I nod again and I see him getting even sadder. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok you just can't block your mind from thinking besides Knowing you're story makes it easy to understand."

"It's still must be hard, having to feel all of it."

* * *

_I touched Erik's arms as we both relax in his bed with only the white sheet covering our naked bodies as we both enjoy some alone and almost peaceful time. I look over at the number on his arm and I close my eyes felling the sadness of all the terrible things the man I loved went throw. All the stories he shared with me always bring my back to the number of his arm. My emotions started to boil when I noticed him kissing my hair as it was relaxing me._

_"__It was a long time ago." He tries to console me which was what I should be doing to him. After I couple of seconds I turn back to him with a smile as I look at his beautiful face starting by his eyes that always draw me to him. _

_"__I could stay like this forever." _

_"__Never leave this bed. I could do that." He tells me with a smirk as I bit my lips as I feel his hands on my under thigh going higher but very slowly, almost torturing rhythm. _

_"__Erik." I say is name with more pleasure and moaning that what I expected as he rolls our bodies so he's on top of me again kissing my collarbone and I just let my head fall on the pillow enjoying the moment._

* * *

I come back from reality as I see Stefan looking at me confused as I look at him trying not to be embarrassed but I knew he knew very well what I was thinking about.

"I'm going to cheek on Elena and Damon." I tell him and I see a little smile coming from his face.

* * *

I walk into the living room as I found Damon with the object Pearl gave him and my sister on the couch looking at the object too.

"Did you ever figure out what that is?"

"Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work." Damon tells me as I come close to him.

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?"

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch. That Jonathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have you spoken to your uncle lately?" He asks Elena who is now next to us.

"I've been avoiding him, actually. That, and I've been here most nights."

"So, you'll be here again tonight?" I ask her and she looks at me confused.

"Is that a problem?" She asks looking at me and Damon. I was just asking because I didn't want Jenny to worry, I think she knows that. Why should it be anyway?

"Yes. You're a complete nuisance." Damon says and I chuckle touching my head in his arm without even releasing we were that close.

"Heh. See you later."

"Want a ride?" I ask her and she nods.

"You are leaving me." Damon asks me with a cute pout. Cute? Ok I am crazy.

"Yes. Some of us have work besides I need to change before I leave." I tell him and Elena was already leaving so I followed her.

"Have fun dancing with the little kids." I hear Damon tells me and I grin and Elena looks at me strangely.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

I was walking entrance of my apartment when I saw Alaric as he hold to the door so I could pass.

"Thank you." I tell him with a smile as we both walk into the same direction. "How are you?"

"I am fine. I found something about Isobel."

"Really?" I asked him surprised and he nods. "Are you going to follow that lead?"

"I think so. I need to find her or at least something about her."

"I understand, you want a close off." I tell him and he looks at me surprised but nods. "Maybe you should call Damon."

"Damon?"

"Yes you never know what you will find. Or who. He can be a pain in the ass but if as to do with Isobel and John he will help."

"You too seem very close." He tells me and I try not to laugh.

"Sorry. I just happen to know how to deal with him… most of the times, the other times I just want to kill him." I say and I see him laugh at this and I take card and a pencil from my bag as I point a number and give it to Alaric. "It's Damon's number. Give him a call. I would go in road trip with you guys but gotta work." I tell him smiling.

* * *

I walk pass the bar where the girls are and I smile and compliment they work when another vision came to me.

_I see Stefan with a pail of water as he walks to here Damon is sitting and they wash out their shirts with the water trying to clean the blood. _

_"__I bet Johnathan Gilbert has told father by now. Wonder how he took the news that we're dead."_

_"__As if he cares. He betrayed us." Damon sure didn't liked his father but to be honest for what I saw didn't did I._

_"__He thought he was protecting us, Damon. He thought he was protecting this town."_

_"__God. This sun hurts my eyes."_

_"__It's part of it. The muscle aches, the sick feeling...Emily says it's our bodies pushing us to feed, to complete the transition."_

_"__That's not gonna happen." Wait what?_

_"__Is that your choice, then? To die instead?"_

_"__Isn't it yours? This was all to be with Katherine. But she's gone. I want it over." God Damon was that in love with her._

* * *

As I bring back to reality I see the brown eyes dark haired girl look at me and I try to focus back on the work.

"You need to keep your arms higher to have better balance but good work Emma." I tell the young girl who smiles at me.

* * *

_"__Dear God." Not again. I look at Stefan and he sees his father writing in his journal._

_"__Even in our death, you only feel shame?"_

_"__You're one of them now."_

_"__No. Father, I came to say good-bye."_

_"__I watched you die."_

_"__You were there when we were shot?"_

_"__I pulled the trigger myself."_

_"__You killed your own sons?" God I hated him. Not Stefan, his father. He and my mother_ _sure would be a good pair._

_"__You were both dead to me the moment you sided with the vampires. I only thank God that your mother isn't alive to see the disgrace you've become."_

_"__I haven't turned yet. I don't want to. I'm going to let myself die, father. Please."_

_"__Yes, you are." He says as I see him trying to stake Stefan but the son throws him against the wall and the stakes impaled the older man and Stefan ran to him worry._

_"__Father, I didn't mean to."_

_"__Get away from me."_

_"__No, let me help you. Please." He says removing the stake from his father chest. But then he's expression changed and I noticed the blood on his fingers which he licks. He then touches his father's wound and licks more blood from his fingers and his eyes start to transform._

_"__Ohh. Ohh."_

_"__Uhh. Uhh! Oh, God. What's happening to me?" He says as I see the fangs coming in his_ _mouth. _

* * *

When I come back from reality I was sitting in the middle of the dance studio after doing some stretching. So that is why Stefan hates himself for what he is.

* * *

"You're here." Elena says as I get into the living room of the boarding house.

"Damon had the best whiskey collection." I tell her walking to the alcohol table as I like to call it and serve myself of a drink. "How is Stefan?"

"He's ok, he was been telling me some part of the story."

"I know." I tell her turning to her and she looks at me confused. "There is something I need to."

"Ugh. God. You're still here?" Damon says coming inside.

"Were you expecting anything else?"

"No. Ahh. Is that my alcohol?" He asks me and I wink raising the glass to him as he sits next to me putting my legs on his lap as Elena sits on the other couch looking at us strangely, again.

"So, how was the "errand"?" She asks and I realize he did go with Alaric on the trip. I missed bros bonding time I see.

"Futile. Although, I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis. Has Stefan eaten yet?"

"I thought you didn't care." She tells him and I try to keep the smirk for appearing.

"Chalk it up to morbid curiosity." I look at Damon knowing very well he did care for his brother, no matter what he said.

"I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught."

"This is my fault now?" He asks Elena and I take a deep breath. Here we go.

"No, it's no one's fault, Damon. I'm just... saying you're not exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable." She says and I noticed he starting to move his hands on my legs as if he was trying to call himself.

"Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?"

"He said there was more."

"Yeah. That's an understatement." At this Elena comes close to Damon.

"Damon...Damon. Tell me." She says and I see Damon looking at me as if he was asking if he could tell and I realize I am going back on time again so I nod.

* * *

_"__What are you doing? Who is that?" I see Damon ask as Stefan comes with a girl._

_"__I brought her for you. She's a gift. Have a seat, please." He tells her as she obeys._

_"__What have you done, Stefan?"_

_"__Damon, I've been to see father. He came at me. I didn't know my own strength. There was blood everywhere. He was dying, and the blood was too strong. I needed it. I had to have it."_

_"__You fed."_

_"__Yes. And it's incredible. My body is exploding with power, Damon." Did Damon and Stefan wished places or something?_

_"__No."_

_"__I can hear things from far away. I can see through the darkness. I can move, like it's magic. And the guilt, the pain...Damon, I can turn it off. Like a switch. Katherine was right. It's a whole another world out there, Damon."_

_"__Katherine is dead, Stefan. There's no world without her."_

_"__No. You can turn that off, too. You don't have to feel that pain anymore."_

_"__I don't want it."_

_"__You're weak. You'll be dead soon. You need this."_

_"__No."_

_"__You'll die."_

_"__No. I can't."_

_"__Please. I won't let you die."_

_"__No. I can't._

_"__Don't fight it. We can do this... together." He tells his brother as Damon gave in and drank the girl's blood and I came back to reality._

* * *

"From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person. I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride. Heh."

"Oh, my God. He said he wanted to die. That's why he won't feed. Now I understand why, but..." Elena says with sadness for her boyfriend.

"His choice. If he's stupid enough to make it, so be it."

"Don't do that. Ok? Don't pretend like you don't care." I tell him heatedly making him look at me.

"What are you going here Sofia?"

"My boyfriend sister was a huge dependency problem. I came to help."

"What do you understand about it?" He asks me and I look away regretting that I even bring the theme. Sometimes he just gets into my nerves. I look around and I didn't saw Elena.

"Where is she?"

* * *

_"__How do you feel?" I hear Stefan voice and I am back into the past._

_"__You were right. It is a whole new world." Damon tells him and I realize this is after he fed on the girl._

_"__We can explore it together."_

_"__You got what you wanted...You and me for all eternity. But here this, brother. I will make it an eternity of misery for you."_

_"__Damon!" he says but Damon had already left._

* * *

"You went back in the pass didn't you?" Damon asked me and nod felling a little headache as I put my hands on my forehead. "Sofia, you're ok?" He asks coming close to me and I noticed it the same tone he used when he saved Elena and I.

"I'm fine but I think these time travel are start to affect my head."

"Can you control it?"

"I don't think so. It's not that bad. I mean I am kind of sick of seeing you and Stefan all the time but it's not that bad."

"I will get you a glass of water." Damon tells me but I could see the smirk on his face.

* * *

_"__You've transitioned." I listen to the woman tell Stefan._

_"__You'd have rather found me dead?"_

_"__Katherine saved my life once. I owed her. That doesn't mean I'd wish her curse on anyone."_

_"__It feels more like a gift."_

_"__That will change."_

_"__Why is that?"_

_"__Because even in death, your heart is pure, Stefan. I sense that about you. That will be your curse."_

_"__Emily, wait." He screams but she had already left but this time my eyes didn't opened._

* * *

When I came back I hear voice not too far from me but my body was too tired to even respond.

"Little boy lost."

"I'll be upstairs, OK?" I hear my sister says and I realize Stefan was back.

"Ok"

"Good night, Damon."

"Thank you."

"No, Stefan, thank you. You're back on Bambi blood, and I'm the big badass brother again. All is right in the world."

"I mean it. Thank you. For... helping her take care of me."

"You brood too much. Everything on this planet is not your fault. My actions, what I do, it's not your fault. I own them. They belong to me. You are not allowed to feel my guilt."

"Do you feel guilt?"

"If I wanted to, it's there. Emily waited till after I turned to tell me she'd been successful in protecting Katherine with her spell. She didn't want me to know about the tomb. She thought it would impact my decision."

"She didn't want either one of us to turn. She said it was a curse."

"Witches...Judgy little things."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"'Cause I didn't want you to know. 'Cause I hated you and I still do." Oh Damon why do you say that.

"I know."

"But not because you forced me to turn."

"Then why?"

"Because she turned you. It was just supposed to be me, Stefan... Just me." Damon says walking into the room as he sees I am awake and I just gave him a little smile as he sat again pulling my legs on his lap again as I see him touching my ankle. As I noticed him examination them very well and I knew he's looking and finding more scars. "You know it's not fair. You get to see our pass and I don't get to see your past or even hear of it." He says and I take a deep breath looking at the selling as I found my voice trying to lack any type of emotion.

"I have a nice childhood. Dad worked as a SEAL but he was home enough to see me and I remember the best moments on my first 10 years were with him."

"What about your mother?"

"She was beautiful but selfish, always waiting more and more no matter what but she knew how attractive she was so she got what she wanted by seducing man, that's how my father and I bet many men felt in love with her." I tell him and he looks at me surprise.

"I can see you have a deeply bound with her." He says sarcastically and I nod. He had no idea.

* * *

A.N: I know that for now there is not very attion but I still find important to steel and build Sofia's story but thank you for reading it. By the way any guess on who is the mother?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I wake up in a strange room as I look and I see Damon smirking at me and I start to look at my body that still has all the clothes but he still keeps looking at me.

"Damon where am I?"

"I'm my room you feel asleep again so I decide my bed would be more comfortable than a sofa. You know being a gentleman and all that."

"Yah, sure."

At that moment a phone starts to ring and I noticed Damon answer it. my phone.

"Hello Elena" He says and tell him with my hands to give me the phone. "Yes she is with me. she just woke up." At this my eyes get bigger and I hit in on the chest as I try to get my phone back behind able to get it from him but I end up on top of Damon as he smirk at the compressive position putting his arms around my legs not letting go as I roll my eyes.

"Hello Elena."

"_Hi. Sorry to interrupt."_

"Elena it was not that like that."

"It was totally like that." He says and I give him a dirty look as I put the phone on speaker.

"What is it Lena?"

"_I'm supposed to help build the Miss Mystic float for the Founder's Day parade. If I don't I get the wrath of Caroline but I wanted to check if you would like to go with me."_

"I take the bloody vampires over hyper teenagers but thank you."

"_Now since I was going to call Damon to cheek before I left."_

"Well, your sister is on top of me so I'm doing great, thanks for asking." He says and I give him a dirty look.

"_Checking on Stefan."_

"Oh, him? Oh, he's...he's terrible."

"_What's the matter?" _Elena urgently asks and I give Damon another punch on the chest,

"He's just back to boring, straight-laced, off the junk. You've successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality." He says and I chuckle rolling my eyes.

"Don't forget who helped." I tell him.

"I hate myself." He says smiling rolling us so I was between the bed and him not able to move as he was between my legs.

"Damon! Get off me" I scream

"Someone likes to be on top."

"You have no idea." I say teasing him as he gave me a flirtation look.

"_Guys."_ Elena says.

"Sorry Damon it's just… Damon."

"Moving on. Did Uncle John mention anything to you about my field trip with the history teacher?"

"_No. I'm still been avoiding him. Why? What's he up to?"_

"I don't know. But I'd love if you could find out for me."

"_I've got to go I'm late."_

"Have fun with the Mystic queen." I tell her with a smirk.

"Oh. I know I did." He says and I smack him. "What jealous."

"You wish Damon."

"Well I got you in my bed under me didn't I?" He asks and I see Elena hanging up the phone.

"See now she thinks I am sleeping with you."

"You did sleep with me."

"You know what I meant."

"Elena called" Damon says and I looking behind Damon to see Stefan looking at us confused but obviously amused.

"She called me. Not him."

"Ok." He says looking between us.

"It is not what it looks like."

"It totally is." Damon says and I smack him again. "That is all you got?" He asks me and at that moment I put my legs around him spinning us so I was on top again and walk out of bed as he looked at me surprised and I just wink at him.

"Hey Stefan can you deal with him for a while?" I ask in front of my sister's boyfriend as we both smile.

"Of course you're free from babysitter work for now."

"You're the best Steffie." I tell him leaving the room and the house.

* * *

I was walking out of my training room when I hear a door knock and I saw Damon as I opened the door and I smile turning away.

"What is it?"

"Alaric called there is an emergency. Why is your hair wet?"

"I just left the shower. Let me get my purse."

"Oh, I didn't I came minutes before."

"It is not like you're invited into my apartment." I tell him passing by him and closing the door and I smirk.

* * *

"Damon, thanks for coming. Hi Sofia."

"Morning Alaric."

"Sorry I'm late. Miss here loves shower what can I say?" He says giving them a smirk as I roll my eyes. What was with him and making people think we were having sex. "What's with all the furrowed brows?"

"I saw Isobel last night."

"What?" I ask incredulous.

"Isobel is here? In town?"

* * *

"Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?" I ask the teacher as I sit next to Damon who is still up.

"No."

"No they're not?" Damon asks before I could.

"No I didn't ask"

"What about the invention?" This time is Damon who questions him.

"Didn't ask."

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?" I ask this time.

"I don't know"

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon asks this time. God we look like good cop and bad cop.

"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions."

"What did she want?"

"She wants to see me, Sofia." My sister answers. That woman has to be crazy if she thinks she's coming near Elena.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants."

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to." I tell her gently knowing mother and daughter happy reunion is not on Elena's plans.

"I don't really have a choice."

"She's threatened to go on killing spree."

"Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys." Damon says and I give him the 'are you seriously' look.

"I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it." She says looking at me and Damon but I was still not happy about it.

"You sure?"

"Yes Sofia, I'm sure."

* * *

"We should be in there" I tell Damon and Alaric as Elena talked with Isobel.

"No, Isobel made it clear we're not to step a foot inside"

"I'm not going to kill her in a crowd restaurant." Damon says and I agree with him

"You're not going to kill her period!"

"She ruined your life and you still want to protect her?"

"She's my wife." He says and Damon and I look at him. "Was my wife. I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. Whoever that is, she's cold and detached."

"Yeah, she's given up her humanity."

"Yeah, see, I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity, he's a good guy. And you're a dick and you kill people but I still see something human in you. But with her there was… nothing."

"You can turn it off, like a button you can press. I mean, Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of How I Met Your Mother." He says and I chuckle as Alaric looked at me.

"What, it's a good show."

"So he shuts his feelings out. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road — no guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean, come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?" Good question. Would I turn it off? All pain, guilt, regret.

"You haven't."

"Of course I have Firefly. It's why I'm so fun to be around." He tells me as I roll my eyes and them I try to connect with Elena's mind but I knew I was invading her privacy.

"Alaric don't take this the bad way but you're ex-wife is a psychopath bitch."

"Is there a way to not take that as a bad?"

* * *

I walk into Alaric's classroom again as everyone feed me up on Isobel treating everyone at school if we didn't gave her the device and on top of that she has Jeremy.

"Where is the device?" Bonnie asks.

"Damon has it. He's going to be difficult to reason with."

"We'll go to him, I'll talk to him." I say and everyone turns to me.

"He's not just gonna hand it over, especially if it's harmful to vampires."

"What if it's not?" Elena says and we all look at each other.

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"Just hear me out." I tell him as we were all in the library of the boarding room

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me. I like being a living dead person."

"But it'll be useless, Bonnie can take its power away."

"I don't trust her." He says talking about Bonnie.

"I can remove the original spell."

"John and Isobel will never know." Elena concludes.

"No, I'll get Jeremy in my own way"

"Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door."

"Can I speak with you?" I tell him and he nods "Alone." He tells me to follow him and I look at Stefan. "Please don't listen. I need to know you won't listen." I whisper so that only him could hear and he nods as I followed Damon to his room.

* * *

"What is it?"

"I understand give it to Bonnie is not an easy choice for you that is why I am here to negotiate."

"Negotiate?" He asks shocked as I walk to him as he sitting on the bed and I stop in front of him as he looks at me trying to figure out what I am about to do.

"When was the last time you feed on a human?" I ask him and he looks at me confused. "I take it was more time that you wanted." I ask channeling my mother and Damon nod. "So here is my proposition."

"You're letting me drink human blood?" He asks incredulous and I moved even close to him as he put his hands on my thighs and our faces were in front of each other very close.

"No I am letting you drink my blood." I say with a seductive voice as he's eyes popped and I saw him blinking.

"You what?"

"I am letting you drink my blood if you let them have the device." I tell him slowly and seductive as I see him linking his lips. It was working. "Come on Damon, go with your instinct."

"My pants pocket." He tells me and I lower my body to get the device from his jeans felling the heat on the room getting higher. "I hope you know what you are doing." He whispers at my ear as I close my eyes and I take off the device getting up and walking out of the room.

* * *

"Are you even up for this? I mean no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing." Damon asks Bonnie as we enter in the room. No one knew I had the device but I also wanted Bonnie to prove she could do it.

"I've been practicing"

"It's not piano lessons, honey."

"What's your favorite book?"

"What?"

"Name a book, any book"

"Name a book… How about "Call of the wild"

"Jack London?" I turn to Damon surprised and he wink at me and I see Bonnie turning to the books and a book flies and lands in Damon's hands and we both look at the book.

"Jack London." I confirm.

"Great parlor trick. I don't trust you, I tried to kill you." Damon says.

"You're right, you can't trust me."

"We're doing this, Damon. And we're doing it my way. Now give me the device. We're wasting time!" Elena says and I looked at Damon as we nod at each other and I took the device from my pants as everyone looked surprised and I gave it to Elena.

"Thank you." She says to Damon and to me.

* * *

"I can't do this." Elena tells me in the car as Damon and Stefan were in the front.

"Look at me. Think about the cause." Ok cause may not be the best word. "Think about Jeremy. You're doing this so he can be free."

"Ok." She says to me as the 3 of them look at me surprised by my determination.

* * *

"_Where is the device?"_

"_Where is my brother?" _

"_This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?" _

"_Where is my brother?" _Elena says and I smile at her confidence.

"Do you really think that I came alone?"

"Did you really think that I came alone?" She says as Damon and Stefan appear behind Isobel as I come to but to Elena's side.

"For god sakes, call home."

"What?"

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy." I nod to Elena do the call as I look at Isobel with a blank expression.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" Thank god Jeremy is ok. I was glad but I couldn't show her that. I needed to show a blank expression. Erik tought me that very well. "I'll be home soon, alright?" Elena says hanging out the phone

"You were never gonna hurt him."

"No, I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any."

"But you took a risk with Damon." I tell her. but I knew that taking risks was what got the job done.

"How did you know that he was gonna give it to me?"

"I didn't." She answers to my sister. "I knew he would give it to you." She says looking at me and I look at her confused. How the hell did she knew. Seducing Damon just came to my mind on the time and i'm still kind of shocked that I went with it.

"Why?" My sister takes the words out of my mind.

"Because he's in love with you" She says and I look at her blinking. God this woman is crazy. Damon in love with me? That has to be a new one. Now I almost break my blank expression with laughter because she sure as nuts.

"Thank you" Elena says giving her the advice.

"For what?" Yes Lena for what?

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact." She says and I smirk. Way to go.

"Goodbye, Elena. As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine." She says and looks at me but doesn't say anything as I see Elena and Stefan hugging and Damon and I just looked at each other without knowing what to say.

* * *

"Whatever you say man, I mean honestly we're just friends and as a friend I wasn't looking forward to telling her the truth anyway so, I'll let you do it." I hear Damon say as I enter the living room.

"What truth?" I ask as both vampire's turn to me.

"About John. Because I know you guys don't like to keep secrets from each other." He says looking at Stefan.

"What are you talking about?"

"Am I the only one around here who has the ability to put two and two together? Isobel! Hello?" He says and I smile.

"It cross my mind at some point." I say and Damon smirk as Stefan looked confused. "Stefan. She dated John when she was 15; she gets pregnant and ends up at the doctor's office of John's brother, my father. Now, what do you think John's role is in all this?"

"I mean, go ahead, and think about it, I'll wait. Did you get it? You there yet?" Damon says teasing him.

"So you two think that John is Elena's father?"

"Ding, ding, ding!" Damon says and I try not to laugh and I walk out of the room nodding as he knew very well to here I was going.

"What proof do you have?"

"I don't need any proof, that's a DNA test for John, Elena and Maury Povich to deal with but I know how well you deal with these bombs so… Sleep tight." It was the last think I heard because I was walking to the stairs to Damon's room.

* * *

"_This is a surprise." Erik says coming into his room as I was on his bed with the sheets covering my naked body. I knew it was a risk but I was willing to take it because he understood me. He was like me. _

"_The good kind?" I ask him with a smile I saw him walking in the other direction of room not facing me._

"_Get out Genevieve. We need to sleep." He tells me and I try not to show I was sad as he turned. "Maybe in a couple of years."_

"_That is the problem isn't it: the age difference. I want this Erik. I may look like a girl but I am not one." I say with determination in my voice and I saw a smile approaching his face as he walked to my side of the bed._

* * *

"What is on your mind?" Damon voice breaks my memory as I see him against the door frame looking at me.

"How do you wanna do this?" I ask him as he enters the room and walks in my direction.

"You were really talking seriously."

"I take my negotiating seriously."

"Think about the cause, right." He says and I nod as he came closer so our bodies were touching and I felt the heat again and close my eyes when Damon took the hair from my neck and hid fingers travel throw him. "You are truly incredible." He tells me and I look at him confused but he doesn't give me time to say anything because I felt him coming to my neck and I think it was happening so I close my eyes getting ready for the pain but instead of his fangs I felt his lips on my skin and my eyes closing from the heated felling. "Last time to back out."

"I told you I am doing this." I tell him and he looked up but I show him how determinate I was. He puts his hand on my face touching my cheek and my chin as I looked at his beautiful eyes.

"There is other ways of doing this you know." He tells me seductively and it sends me shivers throw my body and he's face comes close to mine that our lips were almost touching but he didn't made the move and after some seconds waiting close the distance.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I giggle as I feel Damon's hands on me as he rolls me so I am on top of him and I kiss him deeply making him roll again as I turn my face and look at the clock.

"Shit." I say pulling Damon off me.

"What is the matter?" He says pushing me to him.

"I have to go. I promise Lena that I would help her with the dress for the parade."

"But I am much more fun." He says pushing my body to his.

"I really need to go Damon, besides you need to get ready too." I tell him walking out of bed as I put my underwear on and I see Damon pouting.

"Damon stop with that looks I work with kids, puppy eyes and pouting doesn't affect me." I say pulling my pants on as I look for my shirt and found it destroyed on the floor. "Seriously I liked this shirt." I say looking at Damon.

"Well I would like to have you in my bed." He tells me as I roll my eyes as I walk to his dresser opening it and taking a black shirt that was too big for me. "Isn't that too big for you?"

"It isn't the first time this week." I tell him smirking. "And you should get ready. See you at the parade."

* * *

I see Stefan walking already in his period clothes as I smile at him and he offers me some coffee.

"At least someone in this house gets me coffee." I say screaming to the stares as I see Stefan smile at me. "See you at the parade Seffie." I say running already late.

* * *

"Ouch, this dress hurts."

"Suck it in, baby." I say as Elena and Jenna look at me giving me a strange look. "Sorry for behind late. Lena you look beautiful."

"Thanks you look."She tries to compliment me but then gives me a strange look.

"Oh my god you totally got it on." Jenna screams and I roll my eyes. "You did. Who is the lucky man?" I wink at her and Elena looks at me shocked.

"It was Damon. That is here you have been the last week."

"You slept with Damon." Jenna says shocked.

"Are we helping Elena or talking about my sex life?"

* * *

I found Damon the parade starts and I walk to him.

"I see you decide to change your clothes." He tells me as I roll my eyes and once I am close enough he puts his arm around my waist making my head lean on his chest as we see Elena and Stefan carriage passing by us and I wave at them as they wave the crowd and I see Damon looking at another place furthermore I see Bonnie so we walk to her.

"What do you want?"

"Just watching the parade." Damon tells her as she walks away.

"Where are you going?

"Away from you."

"I wanna say something to you"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Thank you. The device that Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly so… thank you."

"I did it for Elena."

"I know that, but I'm still very grateful. And… I owe you." He says and I look at him surprised. "Enjoy the parade."

"You just said thank you what are you and what did you do with Damon Salvatore?" I ask him and at that moment his pulls his hands around my back coming close for a kiss but I pull my head back. "Damon, we are in public."

"I don't care." He says pulling me to him and kissing me.

* * *

"So small towns aren't that bad are they?" Damon asks me as we walk around the festive.

"I thought you hated small towns."

"Well, I might just like this one a bit."

"Oh Mystic Falls in growing into you." I say mocking him as I touch his chest.

"Come tell me here have you been, besides here."

"Damon I know that you're doing and it's not going to happen." I say knowing very well he was always trying to know about my pass.

"Why not?"

"Because that kills the mystery and once that end this." I say pointing to mine and his body. "Ends too."

"So fatalist."

"Realist Damon." I say as I see Anna walking in our direction with a worry look. Seriously what now?

"You're still around?"

"There's something you need to know. The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight."

"How do you know this?" I ask her

"I went to them. They think I'm with them but I'm not. They want the Founding Families dead." She says with her eyes fixed on mines and I could feel Damon's hand tighter on my waist.

"When is this supposed to happen?"

"When the firework start."

"John wants to use that invention on them." I say after some time.

"Then we can't be here!"

"It doesn't work, it's been deactivated." Damon informs her.

"Well, then a lot of people are gonna die."

"Where are they right now?"

"They're already here, Damon." She says as I look around and focus felling the vampires all around the place.

"Damon, she's right, they are too many. We need to prepare." I whisper at him

* * *

"Rick!" Damon and I call the professor.

"Yeah?"

"You keep those nifty little vampire darts in the car?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires. I think we might need a stake or two." I tell him going straight to the point since we don't have time to lose.

"Yeah, got it." He says leaving and at that moment we see Stefan and Elena and I follow Damon as he takes Elena's hand

"What are you doing?" She asks but my face didn't leave the hands.

"Saving your life. Fifteen words or less… Tomb vamps are here, Founding Families are their target. Get them out of here, now!"

"Wait, where are you going?"

"That's more than fifteen words, Stefan." He says already walking away and I look at them.

"Wait, Jeremy is out here somewhere." Elena says and I push my lips together. Seriously what else could happen?

"Go look for him but get home soon as possible I will help Damon and Rick." I say leaving them before they could say anything.

* * *

I was walking to Rick when a noise made me fall on the ground and I try to stop the pain with my powers but it only made it worst.

"Rick." I called his name a lot of time but when he saw me I was already behind taken by two guards and I try but couldn't escape. I'm too weak.

* * *

"I don't know what happened, he just dropped." Elena says to Alaric.

"Yeah, he's not the only one. The cops have gotten everyone who's gone down, injecting them with vervain. Elena your sister was also taken."

"What? That makes no sense." They say looking at each other.

"Do you think Damon might have turner?"

"That makes no sense, we would already have known."

"They're rounding up the vampires. We need to get Sofia. Now!" Stefan says to the two humans to stop them for arguing more about it as he released that neither of them knew the true about Sofia.

* * *

I wake up felling and I see Anna's death body and a small fire and I start to look around and I found Damon and I got out as soon as I could and went to him.

"Damon." I say shaking with scared.

"Sofia." He says hugging me. "How? What are you doing here?"

* * *

_I looked at the fire around the house having no place to escape so I ran to my room as I hide in a counter hearing the screams and I cover my hears._

_"__Please make it stop! Please make it Stop!"_

* * *

"Please make it Stop. Please make it stop." Damon sees with shock Sofia balancing her body as she hold my ears and puts her legs close to my chest.

"She's having a panic attack."

"Is that you?" He asks to Mayor Lockwood

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a vampire. What's your excuse? No, really. The vervain didn't affect you, you're not a vampire, what the hell are you?"

"Mayor Lockwood!"A vampire says and snaps his neck as he Damon looks at Sofia afraid as the girl kept saying the same words.

"Please Sofia wake up. Come on Sofia we will get out of here." He says pulling her to his lap like she was a baby and he looks at her fire forming on the building.

* * *

"Where is Damon?" Elena demands at her uncle/father.

"With the rest of them, where he should be. It's over for Damon."

"You're crazy!"

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty five years ago? This is the right thing, Elena." He says and then turns to Stefan. "Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself."

"You know the building well, is there another way in?"

"Utility door, there's one around the side." At this Stefan leaves and Elena follows him but John stops her.

"Let me go. You're crazy Sofia is with them." Elena screams and for a bribe time he saw regret on his eyes but soon he cover it up.

"You take one more step and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire."

"Sofia is in there."

"There is nothing I can do. I will tell them about Stefan."

"I'm asking you not to. Your niece is in there. How can you allow this to happen?"

"She made her choices."

"How can you say that about her and Stefan.

"That doesn't mean anything to me."

"As my father, it should."

"You know."

"I wasn't sure, now I am."

* * *

"Hey, you can't go in there!" Bonnie screams at Stefan as he opens the door. "The fire will take you out."

"He's my brother, Bonnie!" He says and goes into the building, he tries to open the basement's door but the doorknob is too hot for him to open it

"Stefan!"

"Elena, you can't go in there!"

"Bonnie, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Sofia and Damon are inside." At this the witch catches Elena's arm, closes her eyes and begins to recite a spell.

"Ex spiritum intacullum, in terrum incendium, fes matos salvis adisdum!"

* * *

"Damon! Come on, hurry!"

"Sofia." He says as they saw the girl still repeating the same words and in the same position.

"Hold her."

Stefan picks Damon up who hold Sofia and vamp-runs out of the basement.

* * *

Stefan and Damon come out of the building, Elena runs toward them as Damon puts Sofia on the floor carefully.

"Oh my god!" Elena says as she sees the state of her sister.

"She was been like this she came into the basement. She's having a panic attack."

"Please Stop, it just make it stop."

"Sofia. You're ok." Bonnie says putting her arms on her body as the woman calms down and after some time wakes up again.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be crazy do you want me to take you home?" Damon asks shocking everyone with his concern.

"No I will be fine. I just need some air. Thank you Bonnie."

* * *

"Bonnie." I call her as I see the witch turn to me.

"Yes."

"I know you must have seen something."

"I don't understand anything." She says looking at me.

"You grandmother said anything about me?"

"Actually she did. She said that I could trust you, there were things that I didn't understand but I could trust you."

"Well she was a very nice woman."

"You had meet her before?"

"Yes. She worked with a friend of mine once." I say and I see her looking at me expecting more than just that. "He's also a professor, his name is Charles. We meet around… 15 years give it or take. I know I was younger than you. He was the one who told me about witches."

"Oh. He was also one?"

"No, he is just especial."

"Like you." She concludes and I smile nodding as I see we were in front of her house. "Look, I'm sorry about that happen tonight."

"I get it, you were trying to protect everyone you care about. I can relate to it. Goodnight Bonnie."

"Night Sofia." She says walking to her house as I turn to the road also.

"Genevieve." I hear my name behind called and I turn to see Bonnie as I look at her surprised. "My grandmother told me that too. She also told me you would go beyond your powers and control to get the people you care about safe. That was what I could trust." She says and I just look at her not sure of what to say about that. Sheila sure made it sound much better than it actually was.

* * *

I close the door of my apartment as I looked at my cell phone trying to get the courage to call Charles or even Eric but I just couldn't do it. So I put the phone away and grab my gym clothes.

* * *

**So this is the end of the first season of the vampire diaries but I will keep updating. Please feel free say what you thought until now.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Sofia you need to meet me at home, something happen, John and Jeremy they, someone, cut."

"Elena you're making no sense." I say already preparing to leave and meet her.

"I already called 911 but, we need, I call Stefan."

"Elena call down, I will be there in 5." I say putting the phone down as I got my coat and went outside.

* * *

I see the ambulance about to close the doors with John inside but I 'convince' them to let me in before they leave as I get inside I see his sleeping so I touch his forehead.

"What?"

"John, what the hell happened?"

"Where are we?" He asks as we looks at the ambulance where his body is laying on sleeping.

"You're in your conscience. I didn't actually have the time or the will to create a nice place for us to have our conversation. What the hell happened?"

"Katherine." He simple says as my shoulders fall.

"Katherine is in town? Great, just freaking great." I say between my teeth. "Any idea why she's here?"

"Why don't you just ready my mind, you would get that very easily."

"Because I made a promise a long time ago that I already broke once and I am not going to break it again. Now is there anything I should know?"

"You're mother is missing." He tells me as I look at him shocked and at the same time I see the ambulance door being open so my focus ends as I see a paramedic looking at me strangely: time to act.

"They gave me authorization. I'm his niece, I was worry. I wanted to see him. I hope I didn't got myself into trouble." I say with an innocent expression with worry and some sadness in it so show I was just a young scared woman.

"It's ok miss, but we have to take him now." He tells me nicely as he gives me his hand to let me get out of the ambulance. "You don't need to worry, your uncle will be fine you'll see."

"I am sure he will. Thank you."

"It's our job miss." He says as I nicely smile and walk into the house.

* * *

I get to Jeremy's room at the same time a policemen does it also to call for my sister as I see her, Stefan and Jeremy talking.

"I'll be right there." She says and I knew she was worry about our brother.

"You need to be at the hospital."

"But..."

"Stefan and I will stay here with Jeremy."

"No, I don't need a babysitter."

"Yes, you do." We both say at the same time as I see the policeman leaving with my sister and I sat next to Jeremy.

* * *

"Stefan, can you leave us alone for some time."

"Of course."

"If you're here to pass me a lecture Elena already did that."

"You tried to kill yourself so you could turn into a vampire with blood that Anna gave to you, so you could both be together." I say walking around the bedroom.

"I'm still waiting." He says and I turn to him.

"For what?"

"An explosion, yelling. Something."

"You were welling to turn so you could be with someone you loved. We all did at one point do stupid things for love." I say sitting on the bed next to him. "Look I know I'm not Elena."

"Yes because she couldn't just understand." Funny because she does date a vampire but ok.

"I didn't mean that. You two grow up together. I just appear in your life two years ago."

"Yeah, it's ok. I get it. I admit the firsts times you came it was a bit intimidating. I mean you came in all black leather looking like a badass like in one of those action movies." He says as we crack a smile. "You were someone I didn't want to mess up with. But then you came live with us after they died and you proved to actually be very nice, well you still a badass most of the times and I still don't want to mess up with you but at least you aren't always in black. You're family."

"That is nice Jeremy."I say putting my hand on his shoulder. "And I know you still grieving over Anna, it's natural, she was a nice girl."

"Yeah, she told me what you did for her mother. That was cool."

"It was nothing and I'm sure they are together now."

"You believe there is something after this life?"

"After what has been happing, what I discover, I think life after death, can't be something that will shock me, but I'm not that eager to find out. Now about those pills."

"Look I'm not going to start consuming again."

"I know but if you need something just tell me ok." I tell him as I see him tired look. "Now go to sleep, I will be here."

* * *

I got to meet Stefan as I hear the noise of fighting coming from the living room so I ran to the stares.

"Stefan." I scream as I get and see Stefan getting up at the same time Damon and Elena walked to throw the door. "What happened?"

"Katherine happened." Damon answers me with a not happy look.

* * *

"How is Jeremy?" Elena asks me as we both got upstairs leaving the brothers downstairs as I stop in front of the bedroom door but I stop Elena from opening it.

"We need to tell Jeremy the truth. About John, Katherine, we need to tell him everything."

"What if he can't take it?"

"He will. He's stronger now. He has been through a lot and that changes people Elena. He needs to know the truth."

* * *

"So you're actually John's daughter."

"Yes." Elena says and I see she is concern and I realize what it about at the same time I see Jeremy noticing it.

"You're still my sister no matter what Elena." He says to her sister with a smile as he hugged her. "Come on Sofia join the brother-sisters hug." He says as I smile and join them.

"Well I'm going upstairs."

"I will meet you there." I tell her as she leaves giving us a smile but I could see most of it was forced.

"She's going to be fine right?"

"She will Jeremy, don't worry about it. Now sleep."

"I think I have too much in my head to sleep." He says as I get close to him as he lays.

"Close your eyes and try to clean you mind." He says as I touch his arm trying to call him mind down so he could have a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" I hear Stefan asks probably to Damon as I walk in direction of the living room but stopped. What are they talking about?

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We... kissed."

Wait what? Damon and Katherine kissed. Worst he thought it was Elena, great more aches for the fire. Ok maybe too soon to make fire jokes.

"And you thought it was me?"

"What do you mean you kissed?" Seriously Stefan, you need to ask?

"Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go." He says as I hear the sound of fast movements.

"Don't be obvious, Stefan."

"Stefan wait, he kissed Katherine, not me. I wouldn't do that. We don't have time for these guys." Elena says and at that moment I make sound of walking so that they realized I was walking in their direction but making then not know I was actually here before.

"Later." Stefan says as I make my way to the kitchen and Elena start talking like nothing had happen.

"John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him."

"She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know."

"No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk."

"I've got a better idea."

"What's that?" I ask as he looks at me with his typical smirk.

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch. See you."

"Is that smart?"

"If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move."

"Yeah? And then what?" I say and I noticed I am being a little two question less action. Come on the kiss didn't actually affect you right? It's just sex.

"Stake her; rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see."

* * *

"What do you mean Caroline is in the hospital?" I ask Damon as he, Stefan and I left the Gilbert's house.

"She was in a car accident with Tyler and Matt." Stefan informs me. Car accident with Tyler, who happened to be the mayors son, who, like me, was not a vampire but was affected by the device, something is not right.

I change my path as I see both vampires looking at me strangely.

"What? Caroline is a friend of Elena and Liz is my friend, she might need something. I am going to check on them."

"Actually Bonnie ask to give Caroline some blood."

I find it impressive that two man over 150 who know what I am capable of doing (ok part of what I am capable of going) aren't able to know when I have an alter motive.

"So what are you waiting for?" I ask him as I start to walk again.

* * *

"Hi Matt." I say to the boy who is almost falling asleep as I see Damon and Stefan walking in her room. "Shouldn't you be home?"

"No, I want to be here with her." He says sadly as I sit next to him.

"I know this much be hard for you." I say remembering the last time we were both in a hospital this late and it was Elena there and people wonder why I hate hospitals.

"She will be fine right?" He asks me some time later.

"Of course she will." I tell him as I see Damon and Stefan leaving and waiting for me but I nod a no and they leave. "Do you think I can go see her?"

"Of course, she's asleep but be free to go." He tells me as I walk to the room where I see the blonde sleeping and her heartbeat being listened in a machine and I remember all the times I found myself in the same position as tonight. I sit on the chair next to her as I remember the conversation I had with John about reading people's mind. Well, you're just going to peak her pass not read her deepest thoughts. I think as I put my hand on her head. What are you kidding, you're invading her privacy, this is breaking you promise.

I pass get to her pre-conscious accessing her most fresh memories and of course it was the accident as I see the car crash and as I expect it was caused by effect of the device on Tyler but that was as far as I could get since she did pass out.

* * *

"There are you." Damon says as I walked into his bedroom. "It passes 5 in the morning you know that right?"

"I've been a little busy tonight you know. Uncle attacked by Katherine, Caroline in the hospital and the Lockwood problem." I say as I let my body fall in his bed.

"The Lockwood problem?" He asks coming closer to me.

"You know them being affected by the device."

"I thought the Mayor was the only one."

"Tyler was too, that was what caused the accident." I tell him as he looks at me surprised.

"And you found what exactly how?"

"I have my ways." I say winking at me. So he's not going to mention that he kissed his ex. girlfriend thinking it was my sister. Ok I can live with that.

"You read Caroline's mind."

"No I access her memories. That is different."

"What did you exactly saw?"

"Don't worry Damon, I only saw the accident." I say touching his shoulder playfully was he pushes my arm pulling me to him as he roll on top of me with a playful smirk as he started to kiss my neck and I noticed he was kissing the place where he bit me the last time.

"You know I could give you my blood and let that heal."

"Nothing make up won't hide." I tell him as he started to kiss my neckline as his hands traveling to all throw my body.

* * *

"Come on you don't have work today." Damon tells me as I clip the bra and get my skirt from the floor.

"No but I do have a funeral besides Liz and Carol what to speak with us."

"Probably about the lack of Mayor." He says as I try not to smile at him as I start to button my shirt.

"Don't forget to be very sad and surprised about the death of our dear Mayor." I tell him getting my jeans as I turn to him and wink.

"What about Katherine?"

"Well. Let the bitch come and we have can all share notes." I tell him buttoning my jeans. "30 minutes, Damon."

"Yes boss." He says mocking me.

* * *

"I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband." Hum. His and John plan?

"I'm looking into it but you have to be straight with me."

"Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?" I ask her nicely as I try to make then think I just wanted to help them and I knew Liz would want to know.

"What are you implying? That he was one of them?"

"No, no. No one's implying that." Damon says immediately. Well no one of them but he could be like me.

"Of course, Richard was a good man. We just want to understand how something like this could have happen." I tell her and I see Damon and the sheriff agreeing with me.

"Your deputy screwed up, plain and simple which makes you responsible."

"Carol..." Damon says trying to kept the two of them from fighting in such a public place.

"Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place."

"Liz..."

"Someone got my husband killed."

"We're all on edge here. You've suffered a great loss. The whole town has."

"We have to stick together, okay? Trust each other, we'll get through this." Damon finished as we both look at each other. Damn we got nothing. But the possibility of them being mutants didn't make a lot of sense, I can detect a mutant, I would have know in the first week.

* * *

I was drinking my champagne as someone interesting caught my eye.

"Who's the guy with Carol?" I ask Liz as Damon looks at the very good-looking guy.

"It's the mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood."

"Is he on the council? Like John Gilbert was when he rolled in?" Damon asks but I am more interested in other things.

"He's nothing like John. For one, he's not an ass. He's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave." A surfer. Interesting. What are you truly doing here? I look around and I see that the sheriff isn't with us anymore.

"Here is Liz?"

"She left but you were to occupy ogling the surfer."

"He's hot." I say getting a cheery as I see Carol living him alone. That is my window. I start to walk when I see Damon hand on my elbow to stop me. "What are you doing?" I whisper at him angrily and I noticed in the counter of my eye the new comer watching us. You are ruining my plan Damon.

"You realize we have a lot in our hands."

"Yes Damon I do." And your killing my plan.

"So stop making eyes at the guy." He whispers at me and I try to hide my smirk, maybe I can make other approach.

"Damon, you can do whatever you want, so can I."

"What does that mean?" He asks confused.

"You know exactly what it means." I say walking away from him and into Mason's direction as I take a glass of wine from the table next to where he was and I drank it all in.

"I thought the only people who drank like that at memorials are the ones in the family of the death person." He says and I turn to him showing I was confused. "Sorry, Mason Lockwood."

"Sofia McCullough." I say shaking his hand.

"I couldn't help but noticed that guy holding your elbow, was he hurting you?" He asks nicely but I knew better to not be fooled by that.

"He's my ex. We try to keep it as friends but he tends to be very jealous kind."

"He looked surprised at whatever you were saying in the end."

"I was telling me that he didn't have the right to say who I get to do since the moment he decides to screw my friend. Well formal friend."

"Well the guy is an idiot."

"Couldn't agree more." I say with a smile as he did the same. "But you aren't here to listening my boring and stupid stories, you said you name was Mason?"

"Lockwood."

"Oh my god." I say playing the surprised card. "I'm so sorry. Here I was talking about me when I should be saying my condolences."

"It's ok. I wasn't very close to my brother. What about you? Are you here a long time?"

"No, I moved in March, getting close to my father side of the family. Long story."

"Sounds like something I would like to hear." He says and at that moment I caught Bonnie talking with Elena and it took me two seconds too noticed. Black skinny jeans, black leather jacket, high heels boots that was not my sister.

"Well, I would love to tell you but if we started now, I'm afraid my family would kill me for ignoring everyone else."

"So it's good that I am staying in town for a while." Catch you. You came to stay.

"That great actually." I say with a smile as I show him a innocent but flirtation look. "It was nice to meet you Mason."

"You too Sofia." He says as I walk away but not before giving him another flirtation smile.

Ok at least I got one good thing today. I had to use manipulation but it was necessary and I was able to see that Mason isn't a mutant so now here is that little bitch that looks like my sister?

"We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine." Found you.

"I know who you are."

"Of course you do. You're the best friend right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are and I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, who's sweet on Caroline, and then there's you, the vampire-hating Bennett witch. Did I do good?"

At that moment I see Bonnie trying to use her powers on Katherine but I knew very well they were going to fail as it proved right.

"I've been around a long time Bonnie; you're gonna have to do better than that."

"You sure are dramatic." I say as I made my presence noticed as I saw Katherine was ready to attack Bonnie.

"Oh! I forgot the nice, caring half-sister who came all the way from Westchester County to connect with her sister." She says and I knew very well she was just playing it and showing me that she knew more about me than most people with the Westchester County reference. She was good, I have her that but I was too and with her I sure didn't felt bad about using my manipulation.

"And you must be Katherine. I heard great thinks about you."

"I bet. Mostly from Damon I believe." She says living Bonnie and walking to me as I gave the witch as look that show she should leave.

"You know Damon; he always likes a good bedtime story."

"I have to give you points for that but I also heard great stories about you." She says walking close to me.

"I become aware of that. What to see a party trick" I say and at that moment the door opening as I just smirk at her.

"Nice." She says as I see Stefan getting inside.

"Katherine."

"Stefan. Sofia and I were just having a girls talk."

"Leave her alone."

"Okay." She says nicely winking at me as she left.

* * *

I get Jeremy home as we both saw John packing

"Jeremy. Sofia."

"What are you doing here?" My brother asks not understating.

"I'm packing, leaving."

"So, you figured you'd kill all your evil vampires and then you leave town?"

"Not all, but enough. For now." He says to me but then turns back to Jer. "Can you tell Elena I said goodbye?"

"Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"You know Jeremy, I was taught to hate them, the vampires. That's what I know; that's what your father knew." He says as I try not to roll my eyes.

"My father would have seen things differently."

"No, he may have done things differently but there's no other way to see it."

"That ring on your finger, the one's that supposed to protect you, that was my father's right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why didn't it protect him, why is he still dead?" Oh Jer, some things you can change.

"What happened to your parents wasn't supernatural, it was an accident." I tell him holding his shoulder felling sad for him.

"There's nothing that can save us from that." John ads but looking at me.

"I wonder what he'd think of all this, of me." He says and I look at John he might better gave him a good answer or I would be the one stabbing him now.

"He would think that you're still young. You're still finding yourself but you are a Gilbert and you've been exposed to this town's darkest secret and with that comes responsibility."

"I don't believe in that family legacy stuff." He says ready to leave.

"Sooner or later you'll have to." As my brother leaves he turns to me. "You must be really happy, seeing me gone."

"Please John we both know you hate me."

"I don't hate you for the contrary; I know you will protect them that is all I want." He says closing his bag. "Do they know? About you're mutation"

"So you call it mutants."

"It was the name I heard."

"It the right name and no they don't. I tried to tell Elena once but I was stopped. When time is right I will tell them and your right, I will protect them, no matter what." I say ready to leave but he called my name as I turn and he gave me a folder.

"That is what I was able to collect about your mother."

"I don't want it."

"I know you don't want it right now, but you will soon, so kept it." He says leaving me alone in the room.

* * *

"So I found you again." Mason tells me as I turn and see him wearing a hood and sport shorts.

"Seems like it." I say as I see him sitting next to me in a chair as he order a drink.

"Wanna tell me that story now?"

"Well I went to college…"

* * *

*2 hours later*

Mason pushed the door of my apartment as he kissed my neck and pull my legs around him with me guiding him to my bedroom.

"You sure about this?" Mason asks me.

I will protect my family no matter what and I sure meant it when I told John that. If having sex would give me what I wanted then I will have it. I pull Mason face to mine as I gave him a hungry kiss. Ok maybe it won't be that bad.

"Why are you smirking?" Mason asks me as I bit my lip innocently.

* * *

So what do you think about the all Mason/Sofia/Damon dynamic? And the chapter all together? I know Sofia isn't exactly being the hero right now but I don't want her to be the nice girl who get's what she want by being nice. I want her to be strong and fearless and in the next chapter she will confront Damon after she find out what happen with Jeremy so what do you think she will do? As usual your reviews mean everything.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I made some coffee. It was the only think I could found in your kitchen." Mason tells me as I stare at him only wearing his pants as I had his shirt.

"I need to get some food." I say as I accept the coffee and drank it. "So this is our awkward morning after?"

"Why does it need to be awkward?" He asks me pulling me to him.

"I don't know you tell me?"

"Well, you still meeting me and Tyler for some running?"

"Of course, so I can show him how to kick his uncle ass."

"You very confident you're going to win, aren't you?" He says with a smile.

"I know I am going. I told you, I was the best in tracks at my school."

"Let's see it them." He says as the bell rings. "You're expecting someone?"

"No." I say walking to the door as I open it to see Stefan.

"Oh I didn't know, I saw D."

"Stefan."I call his name as I see Mason coming into the living room/entrance and Stefan finally put it together.

"I didn't knew you had company. I should have called." He says but I knew it must have been important for him to be here.

"Well. I was living anyway." Mason says but then I remembered I am wearing his shirt.

"Stefan, meet me for breakfast at the grill?"

"Of course." He says leaving as I turn to Mason with a smile.

"Probably wants me to help him with my sister."

"Teenagers." He says holding me by his skirt. "I think I'm going to need this one back."

"Well, take it." I say with a flirtation look.

* * *

"Sorry about this morning." I say as I sit next to Stefan.

"It's ok. I didn't know you had company." He says and I could still see he was a bit uncomfortable but at that moment I see the waitress coming.

"What can I get you?"

"I will have two slices of toast with raspberry jam, an natural orange juice and a yogurt, simple please." I say as the waitress writes it down and then looks at Stefan.

"Coffee." He says as she leaves.

"Stefan you don't need to be embarrassed because you saw me with a guy."

"Sorry."

"Look, if it is because you saw me with Damon before, it was just sex. We never had been in a relationship or anything."

"Actually this is about Damon."

"Great that did he do?"

"We came to talk to Elena last night about… hum… they."

"Stefan. I know he kissed Katherine thinking it was Elena. I told you. I'm a big girl. I know the differences between sex and dating."

"Right. So the conversation didn't end up well and he snapped Jeremy's neck."

"He did what?"I scream and I was glad no one I knew was in the grill and it was almost empty.

"Your brother had the Gilbert ring." He says as I sit down again taking a deep breath at the same moment the waitress came in and gave us our orders with a strange look probably because my outburst.

"That is no excuse and I will kick Damon's ass the next time I see him, probably even stake him"

"I know you will do that." He says trying to hide his smile but then turn seriously again. "But I also come to talk about Jeremy." He says and I nod for him to keep talking. "I was thinking giving him verbain and explain to him things, like I did with you and Elena."

"I think that's a great idea Stefan. He needs to be informed and if came from you, he can also realize he can trust you that you mean no harm to him."

"That is actually very smart actually." He says and I look at my clock.

"Well I should finish eating, I have to meet two Lockwood's for some running." I say with a smile.

"You're investigating what happen with the Mayor aren't you?"

"You should know by now I'm an incredible investigator. I should be a detective." I say playfully

"I hope you know Damon is also trying to find the truth." He tells me as I get up.

"Wanna see who finds it first?" I ask winking at him.

"Be careful Sofia."

* * *

I see Tyler and Mason stopping as I approach them in the woods.

"Already tired boys."

"Hi Sofia."

"Tyler." I say with a smile.

"We are taking a break. What about you ready to start?"

"Baby, I came running from my apartment." I say as we were the three in the florets closer to the Lockwood mansion. "Did your uncle tell you I came to kick his ass?"

"I actually came because of that." Tyler says amused.

"Let's go them."

* * *

"When was that? Like seven?" Tyler asks as the three of us get to his entrance all tired.

"Six. I don't count the last one. You crawled it."

"What?"

"You did Tyler." I say to him playing with him but I was actually impressed they were pretty good competition and that coming from me its saying something.

"I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you, in her walker."

"Yeah, okay. Shoes off. Mud, my mom."

"Yeah, yeah." Mason says as he sits removing his shoes as I do the same when I feel him pulling me to his lap.

"You sweating."

"So are you."

"So Sofia, where did you learn to run like this?" Tyler asks and I knew he was curios not with some secret agenda but I needed to be careful with Mason because coming from him I don't know.

"My father, well my adopted father, he was in the army trained me almost like a soldier and sports helps getting out of troubles."

"You were in troubles?" Tyler asks as Mason and I look at each other and he brings it up.

"So all this anger and aggression you're talking about, you notice a difference when you exercise?"

"Dude."

"You're uncle and I were talking last night and that came into the table. Don't worry you're not the only one with aggression excuses. Told you, that's why I work out this much."

"I play 3 varsity sports. I work out 4 times a week and run 3, I'm gonna say no."

"Do you have episodes? What happens exactly?"

"Starts out normal, I get angry typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy. I know it just amplifies and I just go off."

"You black out?" I ask surprise there was something off that's for sure.

"Yeah, it's like I go blind with rage."

"Is there a pattern? Like once a month, only at night?"

"All I know is I lose myself, you know? For that time I become something else and I hate it." Very interesting actually. I needed to get to the bottom line of this.

"Well I'm getting a shower see you guys at the Carnival." Tyler says leaving.

"So what is the professional opinion?" Mason says giving me a bottle of water which I accept and drank it all in once.

"Hormones. And I am not a professional, the stupid doctors I went to apparently were."

"What did they all tell you?"

"The usual, any person deals with grief differently or it's was because I was younger. Bottom line, I accumulate too much. What about you?"

"Perfect family, not so perfect son." He says as I see the door opening.

"Sofia." Carol says obviously surprised as she looked at Mason and I followed by Damon. Damon, so he was here to investigate too, damn that means he heard that. Great.

"Hello Carol, I hope I'm not disturbing. Mason told me he was planning running with Tyler this morning and asked me."

"No, it's ok, at least I know the boys have someone to kept them about out of trouble." She says and I didn't need to read Mason and Damon's mind to think they were disagreeing, I was too. "Well Damon I will take you out."

"Actually, I'm going too." I say as I look at Mason. "Thank you." I say with a smile that showed I wasn't talking about just running.

"Want me to pick you up?"

"I will meet you there don't worry." I say as I open the door to me and I walk and I see him and Damon shaking hands and you could almost feel the tension. Men.

* * *

"Seriously, Mason Lockwood?" Damon asks me as soon we are out of sight but I don't give him time because I hit his head and turn him around getting a piece of wood staking him in the back as he howl in pain falling on his knees "I take that you already know."

"Stefan told me." I say as I push a little deeper making in howl even more as I lean on his ear. "I hope you know that this stake is right between your 7th and 8th ribs just millimeters from where your heart ends. The next time you even try to snap Jeremy's neck I won't stake you from the back it will be in the front right between your 4th and 5th and we both know what it is in there." I say walking away from him.

* * *

"Seriously you guys can't be more predictable." I say to Mason as I see a bunch of people surround a table where Tyler is arm wrestling.

"Never had this in your high school?"

"You have no idea." I say him as he pulls his arms around me.

"Let me guess you beat some guys' asses a couple of times."

"A couple of times? Mason, don't insult me." I say as I see Tyler beating another guy. "Do you think it's fair? With his strength is going to beat everyone."

"Not everyone." He says winking at me. "I bet I could beat you." He says walking to Tyler and once again, my plan is working and at that moment I see Stefan and Damon.

"Okay, he's the champ." He says as I get to Mason and he gives me confident smile.

"Here you go champ." I say kissing him on the lips.

"Who wants to go next?" Tyler asks and I give Damon as changeling look.

"Stefan wants to go." Of course Stefan, not him. Well at least I know Mason will not leave injured.

"Yeah, sure, I'll...give it a shot." He says sitting in front of Mason.

"Get him Steff."

"My brother over there thinks I can beat you."

"Your brother's wrong."

"Stefan if you win I hope you know there is no change in hell I'm going to kiss you." I say as he just laughs preparing his arm as I see the strength Stefan pulls in even if he let Mason win. So it's more than human. I knew it.

"Don't I get another kiss?" He asks me and I roll my eyes giving him another kiss, playing my role.

* * *

"If you keep beating everyone you might get tired of my kisses. Where is Tyler?"

As soon as he found him is starting to fight with someone

"Hey Tyler! Tyler! What the hell man?" Mason runs to the guy as I observe him struggles with him but the other guys punches him in the face making and I see Tyler getting ready for a fight but I stop him.

"Don't."

"Mason." He says as I see Mason pushing the guys against a car. Mason makes some moves that were not human at all landing in front of us as I see his eyes changing for some kind of glowing yellow.

"Your eyes."

"We need to get out of here." I say pulling my arm around his waist. "What the hell was over that guy's head." I comment but I knew very well what got into his head, or better who.

"Sofia." Stefan calls my name was we enter the high school again and I see his worry face.

"I will meet you latter. Troubles in paradise." I say winking at Mason as he nod and gave me a short kiss. "What is it Stefan?"

"Caroline."

* * *

"How did this happen?" I demanded as soon as Stefan, Elena, Damon and I were in the classroom.

"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals..."

"But why?"

"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut."

"And she said "game on"? What is that even mean?" Stefan asks next.

"It means she's playing dirty." Damon says and I roll my eyes as I see the confusion on Elena's face.

"She wants us to know it was her. It's a way so show she's not afraid of us." I explain to her.

"But why Caroline?"

"I don't know."

There was to be some motive she would just pick her for nothing. Katherine can be very things but she's calculative. Woman like her always gave a plan, at least.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her."

"Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition."

"We have to find her."

"Yep and kill her."

"You're not gonna kill Caroline." I tell him not leaving a change for arguing. The blonde girl was not going too died. She was Elena's friend and poor Matt finally liked a girl. Besides Liz was my friend and one of the few people who accept me easily, she didn't deserved her daughter dying. Even if she got into my nerves when I first meet her there is no way she is going for the long list of people I know that ended up death.

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her."

"Damon, absolutely not."

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and..."

"It's not an option Damon." This time is Elena saying it. Might as well her opinion do something.

"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where story repeats herself. You know I'm right."

"We're not gonna kill her."

"It's the only way."He says to Stefan and Elena as they left. "So anything in our favorite secret family?" He says but I choose to ignore him. "Oh come on you still angry about Jeremy. I thought that you staking me had made a point."

"Any killing that happens tonight is on you. I don't care if it's Stefan, Caroline, Mason our even me killing someone, it will be on you."

"You sure know how to intimidate people."

"Last school carnival I told you, you don't want to meet the not so nice side of me."

"That girl also said my charm wouldn't affect her." He says and I hold him by the neck making sure my nailsscratch his skin.

"That side will have no problem putting a stake in your heart if necessary, no matter if I slept or not with you. I can even kill you while you're in bed with me, kept that in mind." I say letting my hands from his neck as I see him touching it

"If you wanted to scratch me all you need to do is ask." He says and at that moment I turn to him and in two movements manages to get in on the floor.

"You always like to be on top." He says playfully but then with his vampire speed gets himself on top holding my arms very tightly on top of my head. "But don't forget who the vampire is in here." He says getting up as I take that opportunity to jump on his back making us fall so and get a chair at hit his head with it before we fall on the floor as I did as I fall on the ground perfectly getting up making Damon look at me surprised.

"What are you know a gymnastic?"

"No Damon. I was a gymnastic, now I'm a very well trained hand to hand combat woman." I say leaving him on the floor stunned. "Not everyone needs to be a vampire to fight."

* * *

"Any lead in here Caroline must be?" I say as soon as I meet Elena and Stefan.

"No, nothing. You're ok?" Elena asks me.

"Yeah, but that classroom probably isn't."

"What?"

"Forget it Elena." I say but I see her determinate look "It was just, Damon and I had an argument." I say as I see Stefan looking at me also worry. "I'm fine, he not so much. Let's find Caroline." We walk a bit more until Stefan stopped

"What is it? Do you hear her? What's going on Stefan, what is it?"

"Blood, I can smell blood."

"Caroline probably attack someone, we need to get to her, now." I say to them as we run after Stefan.

* * *

As we found her Stefan got Damon out of Caroline's before he killed her and I was about to get the stake when I hear Caroline.

"Get away from me! You killed me!"

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine."

"No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?"

"Stefan, we've got to get her inside." I tell him as I see the vampire walk to Caroline side.

"It's okay Caroline, come with me."

"She'll die, it's only a matter of time."

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight."

"Oh yeah it is." Damon says and I realize what he's about to do so I put myself between her and Damon as he is able to stop before the stake hits me skin as everyone looked shocked but I maintain my blank face.

"Damon, she's her friend." I say referring to Elena as I knew very well he understood but I see him hesitate. "If you do it, you are going to get to me first. So go head." I say showing him I would not leave the scared blonde and at that moment he drops his arm.

"Whatever happens, it's on you now." He says and I nod.

"Caroline?" I hear Bonnie's voice.

"It's okay, come on." Stefan says taking Caroline

"No, you're not; you can't be." She says but as soon she touched Caroline she knew the blonde was a vampire.

"Bonnie?"

"Oh god!" The witch says shocked.

"Bonnie..."

"Stefan, take her out of here." I say to him as he nods and take Caroline inside.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie says completely crushed.

"Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury. Wanna help." He tells as I gave him a hate look. I couldn't deal with him right now. "I thought you were calling the shots, no? It sucks to be you, buddy."

Before I realize it Damon is on the floor with a headache and water is falling on the floor

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt."

"I didn't do this."

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault."

"Everything that happens is his fault Elena." She says and looks at me. "You're the only who can physical stop me. It's your call." She says as I look at Damon and the death body, and then I remember out conversation and what he did to Jeremy.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Elena screams as I see the water turning into fire that went toward Damon.

"Bonnie stop it!" Elena screams as I look at Damon burning and flashes from another burning body come to mind interfering with reality.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it! You're going to kill him! Bonnie! Sofia do something, she's going to kill him." Elena speaks as I jump over the fire catching the witch arm making the fire vanquish

"Why did you stop me?!"

"Because this isn't you Bonnie, once you got it there is no turning back. Once you kill him that will be in your memory forever. It will haunt you. Go with Elena, I take care of it. I will take care of him." I tell her as she nods and Elena holds her getting inside just like Stefan and Caroline did minutes ago.

"You stopped her." Damon says getting up still not fully recover for what happen.

"That doesn't mean anything." I say with almost despise in my voice as I get to the death body at the same time I see Stefan coming in. There was no point in asking how Caroline was. The new vampire had a lot going on to be far from ok. "Stefan, we're fine, you can go."

"The body."

"What was his name?" I ask referring to the death guy.

"Connor. I think."

"Well, I take care of Connor, go see Elena, she needs you." I say but I see him looking between Damon and me.

"You sure?"

"She saw too much tonight she needs to be reminder of good of laugh. Something to take her mind of all of this because it's only getting worst." He nods and leaves as I hold the man body.

"You truly are going to bury him alone?"

"I had enough of you for the rest of the night, so yes I will bury him myself."

* * *

I hear the door knock as I open and I see Mason there.

"Sorry I left the party earlier."

"It's ok. I understand after what happen with Tyler." I say as he gets inside.

"I didn't realize you were working out."

"I needed to get something out of my mind. By the way, how are you? That guy hurt you?" I ask him getting to him. I knew it didn't hurt him but I needed to show concern besides I couldn't bring up his eyes or anything because I needed to gain his trust.

"I'm ok but you seem off, something going on?"

"Remember when I told you my anger problems came because of my father's death?" I ask and he nods. "He was burned alive."

"I'm so sorry Sofia." He says hugging me and I knew he was truly concern and it's felt nice to have that. As I look at him again I felt his lips softly touching mines. "Come on, you need a relaxed warm bath and some sleep."

* * *

I was already in bed relaxing on Mason toned cheat as I felt his hand on my hair and back.

"I know you saw the eyes."

"Mason." I whisper at him.

"You didn't ask anything or bring it up."

"You will tell me when you're ready." I say ready to close my eyes.

"I know you might not believe but I'm a werewolf." He says as I close my eyes pretending to be asleep because I knew it was much true and I couldn't face it. What was I going to do? Tell Stefan and Damon. Damon would kill Mason as soon as he could. And the guy was actually nice; he didn't needed to die just because he was different, right? "Sofia." He whispers but I remain pretending to be sleeping. "Perfect timing Mason." He says to himself as I believe he closed his eyes also. What the hell am I going to do now?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Morning." I say to Mason as I he came to meet me outsider.

"I thought we already wished good-morning to each other." He says kissing me

"Yes but I'm about to kick your ass again so I want to still be in a good spirit with you."

"I will be even after that." He says playfully as I follow him into what he told me where caves under the Lockwood property and where he was planning hiding tonight.

"So it's only comes out in full moons." I say as we both relaxed outside the caves.

"Yes and its only triggered once you kill someone." He says and I noticed that even if he had told me what happened, it was something he didn't want to share.

"So why Florida?" I ask as he smiles at me at my change of subject.

"It's just happened. I was with some friends, other surfers, we tour a bit: Hawaii, California, the best waves but I just liked the Florida scene. What about you?"

"My father travelled a lot and I got that for him. I've been all over the country but never actually got to see the places."

"Being in someplace and never meet it, it's the same as never been anywhere."

"Exactly."

"Thanks for coming, Rick. Hi Sofia." Stefan says opening the door to us as Alaric gave me a ride after I returned home from the caves wit Mason. Something no one knew I was doing.

"I got you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?"

"Sofia mentioned you needed my help."

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family."

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?"

"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might."

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together." I tell them. I decide to play alone them. I already knew what the Lockwood were but I haven't told them. I needed to see how much Isobel knows and telling them about Mason when they are not prepare will only make them (Damon) do something stupid. "You said that she had spent years researching this town."

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction."

"Like that amazing vampire story."

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asks as we all chose to ignore Damon's comment.

"The lycanthrope."

"Wait, like werewolves?" I ask looking confuse (even if I really wasn't).

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney."

"Is it?"

"I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?"

"Wow, you really that old." I comment as Damon rolls his eyes.

"Why do you suspect the Lockwood's?"

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler." I explain to him before Damon could make any funny comment.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's worker."

"It suggest it's some sort of a supernatural entity."

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is."

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing."

"So can we get access to it?" I ask him nicely but I see him not certain about it.

"Rick, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf men thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed." See what I said about funny comments.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask Elena as Stefan and I see her prepare her bag.

"Which part? Digging through my birth mother's life work or going to Duke with Damon?"

"Either, both." Stefan and I say as at the same time as we smile at each other.

"Well, I'm not sure about the first part but then again Rick is a good buffer so we can bond in our anti Damon solidarity. I wish you two were coming though."

"You know what? Maybe we should wait a couple days, huh? Wait until Caroline is less of a danger and then I could go with you." Stefan tells her since we both promise the new vampire to help her adapt to her new reality.

"It's okay that I'm going, right? And be honest because if it's not then I can just stay here and we can take care of Caroline."

"Listen, I want you to go okay? I do."

"What about you Sofia are you sure your ok with this?"

"Lena, I am perfectly fine with it."

"You have questions about your lineage and about Katherine and."

"look I'm not gonna let the fact that Damon is going keep you from an opportunity to get some answers." I tell her knowing very well Damon was not going to hurt her but she knew Stefan and I weren't very happy with her going with him to Luke.

"You hate it though."

"I hate it but I love you."

"I love you too." She says putting her hands on Stefan's face.

"Ok that is my clue to leave. Be save Elena." I say as they both looked at me with sorry looks but I just smile at them walking downstairs.

"So you talked with Bonnie?" I ask Stefan as we both walked into the town.

"She is not very fond of the idea of making her a ring."

"Maybe you could let me that with her. You still are meeting Caroline for some lessons right?"

"I am."

"Great. You can go meet blondie and I will talk with Bonnie."

"We been distracted with everything that we still haven't talked about your powers."

"I haven't seen anything lately. Guess you and Damon are keeping your memories to yourself." I say trying to make a joke about it but I could see the concern on the vampire's eyes. "I'm ok Stefan, I can just add that to the list of odd things I can do."

"Maybe we could so some digging about it."

"Stefan, it's called mutation. I know all about it trust me. Apparently it just works differently with vampires. We have more problems to take care."

"But then when it all taken care off. I want to make sure everything is ok with you."

"Stefan. I'm fine now go meet Blondie. I just saw Bonnie entered the grill."

"I don't know how to make a day-walking ring."

"Emily made Stefan's and Damon's too, instructions must be in the Grimoire, you just need to follow it."

"That doesn't mean I can cast the spell."

"Bonnie, you know how to drop vampires with a single look, okay? I think you can figure it out." I say but then I see the conflict in her eyes. "Tell me what is that really about."

"Caroline killed someone, Sofia."

"My father was a sniper in the army he killed too."

"That is different." She says as I waited for her to organize her thoughts. "I just can't make it easier for her to do it again."

"No, we're not making it easier for her; we're just giving her the chance to survive."

"Survive?"

"Listen, every day that she's cut off from her old life: from you, from Elena, from Matt, it'll make It that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity."

"And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?"

"I don't but if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now."

"I don't know if I can trust her, not with this."

"Then trust me." I say putting my hands on hers as I noticed she left the connection.

"What is this? It's like I feel calm."

"You feel you can trust me because I am giving you access to the fact that I am calm about it. So you can trust me."

"How can you do these things and not be a witch?"

"Have you heard of mutants?"

"Yes but that aren't real, right?"

"You're a witch, you have a best friend who is a doppelganger and another that is a vampire? Why can't mutants exist too?"

"So, I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life?"

"Hey, if you don't want it…"

"No, no, she wants it" Stefan says as we were all in Caroline's room and I turned to her with a unpleased look.

"Now what?"

"Now is the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to dispel it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone…"

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone"

"You are a vampire that mean the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you"

"Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend." I look at Stefan because this was not being very easy for either of us.

"I can't ignore what happened okay? If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone. Now put the ring on the bed."

"Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?"

"He's still dead. Now, do you want me to cast the spell or not?"

"Ok all this drama is killing me. I'm outside."I tell Stefan walking out of the room.

"She's all yours." Bonnie says living the house as I looked at Caroline's room and then at Bonnie walking away.

"Come, there is something I want to show you." I tell her getting into Elena's car since she gave me her keys and I saw the witch follow me.

"Where are we?" She asks as we enter the apartment.

"This is where I live." I tell her entering the room as I walk straight to the bookshelf as I take off the album opening it and finding what I was looking for as I smile and turned to Bonnie giving her the picture.

"This is you and my grandmother." She says as felt the emotion in her voice as she sat on the couch.

"I was in Yale when I meet her. She was there for a lecture, it didn't have anything to do with that I was study but I went anyway. She was powerful so obviously she noticed me and after lecture she introduced herself to me."

"She told me I could trust you. No matter what that I could trust you."

"She was an amazing woman."

"Can I? Trust you."

"I don't know." I tell her honestly. She deserves to know the true. "There is time when I can even trust myself."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_I looked around at everyone enjoying a party in period clothes. Seriously they are remembering things again? I look at the particularly familiar couple. Stefan and of course Katherine._

_"__Everyone will you please join me in raising your glasses to my good friend George Lockwood. George, thank you for so bravely defending the south."_

_"__My honor Mr. Salvatore. After all, someone had to do it."_

_"__Can we have a word Miss Katherine?"_

_"__Grab a glass, Henry. It's a celebration."_

_"__Please, Miss Katherine." I follow the vampire her and her friend as they apart from the rest of the party._

_"__I looked into those attacks from the other night. It wasn't vampires."_

_"__That's good news, Henry. That means we have nothing to worry about."_

_"__I'm afraid you don't understand. Those folks were torn apart in ways I've never seen before."_

_"__Then… it won't be long before the founders drop an investigation."_

_"__We'll leave town immediately. I'll tell the others."_

_"__Relax, Henry. This town is our home and the vampires are my family. I won't let anything happen to us."_

"You're ok Sofia?"

"Bonnie do you mind if we finish our conversation another day. I wanted to talk to Stefan about something."

"Sure." The young witch says a little confuse as I walk out of her kitchen and into my bike.

"What is it about you that makes me still care?" I heard the tenderness in Stefan voice as I enter the boarding house and see Katherine kissing Stefan. Wait what? Suddenly I see her falling on the couch. Of course Stefan injected her with verbain.

"For a moment you had me fool."

"Sofia." Stefan says surprised to see me. "I didn't hear you coming."

"What can I say? I can be silent when I want." I tell him seen the girl who looked so much like my sister falling on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" He asks me as I gave him the look. "Ok fine, you had another flashback."

"Of course I did. Now shouldn't we put Katherine in the cell?"

"Now, where were we? That's right; you were going to tell me why you came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?" Stefan asks after we made sure Katherine didn't let the chair as we comfortably lean or backs into the cell. This was going to be fun.

"You don't have to do this."

"Answer the question."

"I came back for you. Stefan." I look over at Stefan trying to show him I had a plan but not a nice one as I my eyes caught the verbain growing in the cell and we nod.

"You know Katheirne. We're gonna play by my rules now." I announce.

I take a little verbain and the small plantation and walk close to the vampire as I hold her neck and I could see she was scared and I try not to smile as I put the verbain on her cheek making her skin burn as she scream in pain as I get a knife from my jacket and pull into her neck.

"Answer the question."

"You're going to torture me?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you to tell us the truth." I say walking close to Stefan. I hated that he was seeing this side of me but I needed information and it was the only way of getting them.

"Later that night at the Founder's Ball…"

"I don't want to hear any more stories about the past."

"Yes you do, Stefan. That's exactly what you want to hear."

_"__She's all alone. Does this mean I can finally have you all to myself?" Good luck with that._

_"__Your father has outdone himself."_

_"__Knowing father, he will want to throw a founder's party every year."_

_"__I must admit, I'm rather surprised that you'd come looking for me."_

_"__Because you are the rope in the Salvatore's brother's tug of war?"_

_"__No, because I'm a vampire who could kill you in your sleep." Nice one. I sure could learn a few things from Katherine, to use on her actually._

_"__I beg your pardon?"_

_"__Relax, George. I know you know my secret."_

_"__This conversation is over."_

_"__And I know your secret too and I know that you're extra strong, only not as strong."_

_"__How do you know who I am?"_

_"__You think that I would settle into a town without knowing my enemies?"_

_"__What do you want?"_

"What did he want?" Stefan asks getting a chair as I look at the clock. I promise Jenna I would be at the barbeque today. Or better yet, Damon's plan to get to Mason.

"You know Katherine, I don't have all day. So you can start speaking or I will get more verbain. I promise you this time I won't be so nice or better yet we can sit here as long as you want. And when you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it. isn't here Stefan?

"I've been doing all the talking, it's your turn. Do you pretend to be human when you're with Elena? Is that the appeal?"

"Actually, I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with her. That's the whole point. I get to just be myself."

"Does she know that you love me?"

"I don't."

"That's where you're wrong, Stefan. Don't you remember bringing me home that night? Your family had taken me in."

_"__I had a lovely time, Stefan."_

_"__How long do you plan on staying in Mystic Falls?"_

_"__As long as I'm wanted. Your father has been very kind to give me a shelter."_

_"__How could he not? Losing your family in the fire, gratefully you made it to' Atlanta." Nice story. Did she actually burn a house or she didn't needed to?_

_"__So, I gather I'm wanted?"_

_"__Uh, very much so. I know… we've only known each other for a short while and I know I'm in competition for your affections but I've never met a woman quite like you. I look at you and I see an angel. I touch your skin and my entire body ignites. I kiss you and I know that I'm falling in love." He says as I see her kissing her. "I am in love with you." Damn Stefan, always the romantic one. See why don't I go for man like this? _

_"__There's so much you don't know about me, Stefan." Listen to the girl Stefan._

_"__More to learn and love."_

_"__I must say good night."_

_"__I have upset you?"_

_"__No, you haven't upset me, you've just surprised me. Until tomorrow." She says as I follow her into her bedroom where I see Damon kissing her against the door. _

_"__What are you doing here?"_

_"__I told you I would come."_

_"__Well, I'm tired, you should go."_

_"__Did my little brother's confession overwhelm you?" yes Damon it did. It was romantic and apparently was enough to make Katherine stunned._

_"__You shouldn't eavesdrop."_

_"__Is my love not enough?"_

_"__I told you, I'm tired. I wish to be alone tonight. Please, leave."_

_"__Good night Katherine."_

"Go ahead Stefan. Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never change the truth. I never compelled your love. It was real and so was mine." She tells him and I knew she meant at least part of what she was saying that she truly did loved Stefan but I also knew she was hiding something. I get my phone and I see the miss calls from Mason and Damon asking where I was as I looked at Stefan who left the cell as I followed him.

"I need to get to Jenna's."

"I know you promise your family you would be there."

"What about Katherine?"

"I will take care of her." Will he? After all she said today, even me it was affecting I am sure it is doing the same to me. "Sofia, what she said in there doesn't change anything. I don't love her."

"Be ok." I tell him with an encouraging smile.

"There are you. We already eat." Elena says I as enter the backdoor walking into the kitchen.

"Looks like I came in time for the cake."

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy."

"Will you stop plying her with alcohol?"

"I want her to like me. And Sofia finally graced us with her company. You know your boyfriend was getting worry."

"How is operation Lockwood?"

"He's my new BFF." He answers to me

"There you are. You have been losing all the fun."

"Sorry I am late Jenna."

"Thank you so much for inviting me." Damon says trying to act nice as I just roll my eyes.

"Did I have a choice?"

"I know what you must think about me."

"No, you don't. You've never dated you; I have dated many you's."

"I'm a work in progress."

"These are fancy." Damon says as I see Elena holding a knife

"Thanks. My mother's silver set." Jenna says as I saw the look on Damon's face, this is not going to end up well.

"You came." Mason says walking to me as I saw him putting his hands on my back. What was he doing?

"Of course I did. I was just a little late." I tell him as I saw him looking at Damon who was looking at us. What was this a dispute because I sure wasn't the price.

"Well, you came in time for the cake."

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon says as I noticed the knife close to the cake.

"Sure." Taking it with his hands as we all looked at him. Mason 1. Damon 0.

"I apologize, I'm an animal." He says winking at me.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asks trying to break the silence.

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land."

"My first mistake. Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up."

"Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf."

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were." He says to him as I try to hold my smile.

"How about a toast? To new friends" I add trying to control myself for laughing at this macho scene and because I needed alcohol to survive this day.

"What the hell are you doing Damon?" I ask once we were alone.

"Trying to get to know your new boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend and you know very what I meant." I tell him at the same time I hear step coming in our direction.

"Jenna just brought out "Guitar Hero"

"Well, I just happen to like "Guitar Hero". So you my friend, are barking up the wrong tree."

"Okay. Enough with the innuendos, you win, you're hilarious."

"Thank you."

"Come on, man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?" He says and I hold my lips together. Great, this day couldn't get any worst.

"How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless." He says as he looks at me with doubt. Was he seriously? Like I would say Mason I thing.

"It doesn't matter; I'm not your enemy, Damon."

"You tried to kill my brother."

"That was a mistake."

"Really?"

"There was confusion; I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift."

"What, no obedience school?"

"Damon be serious." I tell him trying to make some short of deal.

"Let's not spark some age old feud that doesn't apply to us."

"You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?"

"I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this." He says offering Damon his hand as I looked at Mason. "I meant it Sofia." He says as I looked at Damon and nod seeing the two man shake hands.

"You believed in him?" He asked me as Mason left.

"Not 100 per cent." I tell him as I see him steeling a knife. "Damon."

"Do you want everyone save or not?"

"I don't more deaths." I warn him walking away.

"Wanna ride to the grill?" Mason asks me as I nod entering his car as he drove us.

"About Damon."

"Look I am not stupid there is obviously something between you two."

"There is nothing between Damon and I." I tell him as he looked at me not buying what I was saying.

"I saw the way he looked at us when we were in the kitchen, it was jealousy."

"I may have slept with Damon before. Just that."

"What about us?"

"Come on Mason. Let's be seriously. You knew about Damon and Stefan being vampires and you didn't tell me."

"And you also but didn't tell me." He says and we both knew there was nothing else to say about us anymore.

"Thank you for the ride." I tell him opening the car door.

"Damon?" I say as I see him approaching us.

"What? More dog jokes?"

"Nah, those got old" He says stabbing Mason with the silver knife.

"Are you insane." I scream at him but Mason removes the knife from his chest. Apparently it didn't affected them. Mason 2. Damon 0.

"You know, I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth. Probably for moments like this."

"Duly noted."

"I was really looking forward to last call. Now you made an enemy." He says living us as I put my hands on the air in desperation.

"You're an idiot you know that, you just kick the opportunity of peace with him you know that."

"I don't want peace with your little boyfriend."

"For the hundred time. He is not my boyfriend. Now I need a drink before I can deal with you again."

"Thank you." I say to the bartender as he served us with bourbon.

"Where were you this morning?"

Torturing your ex girlfriend. "I don't remember having to tell you what I was doing." I say as I drank the glass all what once putting it back on the table and walking out of the grill.

"Did you tell Mason about Stefan and I?" Damon asks me as I turn to him coughing in surprised holding us arms behind us back as I push him into the wall.

"You think I would tell him anything." I say holding his backs with my knee as I hear at list two being broken. "You really don't know me." I say letting him go as we walk a few more steps.

"Bad day?" The familiar voice asks us as she leans on the wall very amused.

"Bad century. I heard you were on the loose."

"What's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stefan?" She asks as I roll my eyes.

"I don't do jealous. Not with you, not anymore."

"Then why so pouty?"

"I just kicked us ass again." I murmur as he gave me a dirty look but I could see Katherine smirking at me.

"I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed and Buffy where broke two of my ribs. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self."

"Well, werewolves aren't easy prey."

"What do you know about werewolves?

Katherine: Why don't you ask your brother? Or Sofia." She says with a smirk as Damon looked at me with a blank expression. "Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead."

"Been there, done that. At least this time it'll worth it."

"You know Damon if weren't too distracted with my boring look alike you would see the weapon you have right beside you." She says as we both stop and turned to her. "Sorry, soft spot?"

"Oh Katherine, you give so nice complements. I can see me torturing you made you gain some respect of me."

"No but you and Erik sure did it when you escape captivate in Iraq or was it Israel did get some." How the hell did she know about that? "I did a little digging before I came to town. Have a nice night." She says flirtation as she left and Damon stared at me shocked.

"What the hell was that?"

"Did you hear that was your ex-girlfriend compliment my torture skills."

"You tortured Katherine."

"Don't sound so surprised. I told you more than once, you underestimate me."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Hello." I hear a male voice speaking as I turned to see him smiling at me as I noticed the wheelchair.

"Hi." I compliment but still not sure of what he wanted for me as I looked around at the bar.

"My name is Charles Xavier. I am not here to warm you." _"I am just like you."_

_"__Wait, how are you in my head?"_

_"__Just like you can be in mine_." He says as I smile at him. Finally someone I could related too after all this time.

"I'm Genevieve McCullough."

"It's a pleasure meeting you Genevieve." He says as we shake hands and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Is there others, like us?"

"Of course. I have a school with many people like us." He says as I look at him surprised. There are more? A school of more?

I wake up from the dream as I get up and walk to the bathroom to wash my face trying to truly wake up from the dream. It wasn't a dream it was reality, a memory of a time who looked so far away now. As I get back into my bedroom I see the papers on the desk and I take a deep breath. I knew all those memories were because of those papers that were sent to me yesterday.

"This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family."

"You have been off lately." I turn surprised as I saw Damon next to me as we listen to Carol speaking.

"What do you want?"

"You didn't even saw me coming. You must be really distracted." He says as I walk away from the group.

"You're concern."

"Me, of course not."

"Great, so stop asking." I tell him as I see Mason and Stefan shaking hands. "Why can't you be like that?"

"What are you doing?" He asks as soon Stefan saw us and walked in out direction.

"Negotiating peace on your behalf."

"I don't want peace."

"Consider it opposite day." I tell the oldest Salvatore. I am not in the mod for brother fight or teen drama today.

"Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake just solved our problem."

"No, actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. So thank you, because we don't have enough problems." Stefan tells him as I nod knowing very well he was right.

_"__Welcome Genevieve." A man says shaking my hand. "Sorry, my name is Hank McCoy." He tells me as I smiled at him as I saw the blue skin on him. _

_"__Pleasure meeting you too Hank." I say with a smile but still a little taken back as I looked at Charles, not by his appearance but by all of this. The school, the mutants, everything. _

_"__Hank, why don't you leave me and Genevieve I would like to talk with her." He says as he takes me to his office._

_"__So, this is a school." Looks more like a huge mansion. _

_"__Yes, I would like you to attend. We are still rebuilding."_

_"__Rebuilding?" I ask confused. The place seemed pretty good for a place that was being rebuilt._

_"__Yes, we had a problem, but nothing to worry about. We are starting fresh."_

_"__Look, I don't want to sound like a typical 'I don't care about school' type of girl but I haven't been in one for."_

_"__2 years. I know." He says taking me by surprised. He knew? How? "I know what happened Genevieve." He says as offering me a chair next to him which I accepted sitting down. _

_"__I heard you're a professor. You don't look like one." God seriously, you just said that Genevieve? _

_"__I am." He says with a smile. "And I would like you to join the school, if you don't want to study, it's ok, you can still leave in here."_

_"__It's not like I don't want to study. I'm just broke. I need a job."_

_"__I heard you can sing."_

_"__I think you heard a lot about me." I say as we smile at each other._

_"__True. There is a coffee shop very close to where we leave, why don't you ask for a job?"_

"Did you listen to me?"

"What." I say looking at my sister. "I'm sorry Elena, I was distracted."

"You're ok. You know if you want you don't need to be here. Everyone deserves a day off."

"Elena you're going through a bad time, I want to be here for you."

"And you have been always helping everyone. Take a day off go rest or do something you like. There is Caroline." My sister says walking to her friend.

_"__You're smart you know." Charles tells me as I look at the dark sky._

_"__I just don't like to concentrate in things I don't like."_

_"__Like what?"_

_"__Math." I say chuckling._

_"__We can't all be good at everything. Logan told me you are the best in shelf defense classes."_

_"__Guess it runs in the blood. Or DNA." I say as we both smile at each other._

_"__Or both." _

_"__What happened?" I say looking at the wheelchair. Way to be nice. "Sorry I shouldn't have brought that up. I just have been wondering about it."_

_"__A bullet, it paralyzed me."_

_"__I'm sorry." I tell him as touched my necklace._

_"__What is that? Sorry I shouldn't have asked." He says with a teasing smile, it was something you didn't see coming from Charles, or professor as most people called him in here._

_"__Fair enough." I say with smiling at him as I opened it and show to him. "It's a locker and that is my father and I." _

_"__Why is the other space empty, it has space for one more."_

_"__I guess I just don't have more people to hold close to my heart." _

_"__Maybe with time you will have." He tells me holding my shoulder as for some kind of impulse I kiss him on the cheek but once I was pulling away all I could see was his piercing blue eyes as I saw him leaning in but still waiting for me to decide so I close our distance, kissed his lips softly._

I open the draw seeing the necklace. opening it to see the two pictures in there, the compete locker, making me smile at the nice memories which soon disappear as my eyes saw the files on the table and I got my phone. I needed to do this for the sake of my mind.

"How bad is it?"

"They have Mystique." The deep voice tells me as I end immediately the phone call making deep breaths and gathering my thoughts and them I call Elena.

"Hi."

"Lena, it's me Sofia, remember when you told me I needed some time for myself."

"You want that time."

"Yes, but only if you are100 per cent sure everything will be fine. I won't be gone for too long."

"Take the time you need. After all when was the last time you saw your friends?" Friends, oh Elena, if you knew.

"You're sure. I don't want you to feel neglected."

"100 per cent sure."

_"__Erik, what a nice surprised." I heard Charles voice as I turned and saw a handsome man at the door._

_"__Hello old friend. And this is?"_

_"__Oh, Genevieve, this is Erik an old friend of mine." He tells me but I could see the tension between the two so called friends._

_"__Pleasure." He tells me with also an accent, different from Charles. Charles spoke with an English one but this friend of him didn't spoke with another accent, one I couldn't really figure out. _

_"__The pleasure is all mine."_

_"__So Erik what brings you here?" He says as I see the so called Erik looking between Charles and me as I still had my eyes on his friend, knowing he was once of us, finding mutants is something Charles taught me once. "It's ok, Gennie is one of us."_

_"__Ok, I need your help."_

_"__My help? Why would you need my help?"_

_"__Because they capture many of us."_

_"__Why now Erik?"_

_"__They have Emma, Charles." He says and that got my attention._

_"__Emma Frost?" I ask as they both look at me surprised. _

_"__You know her?"_

_"__She's my mother."_

"Name." A mutant asks me as I enter the brotherhood coven.

"You gotta be joking me." I say ignoring him walking inside anyway as he holds my arms and I roll my eyes. he was the one who started I think as I twist his arm and shoulder. I put got my leg on his backs with his head facing the ground, making pressure on his ribs.

"Erynys." A commander voice says as I see man underneath me shiver.

"I am so sorry." He says pleading as I let him go and walk to the man dress as his typical I run the world with an amazing hat on style.

"Magneto." I say as he moves his head and I follow him into an empty room as he uses his powers to close the doors.

"Nice to see you came."

"My name is not Erynys, its Genevieve Sofia Foster McCullough."

"Well, it's always difficult to know wish one you're using." He says and seconds before I realized I was being pushed against a wall as I smirk appear in his lips as his hands hold my waist as I pulled my legs around his.

"It's been a while since I last saw you."

"It was months ago." I try to tell him but his lips were already one mine as my body, as usual, betrayed me, making me give into the pleasure and into him.

*Days after*

"Thank you for coming all the way over to safe." Mystique, no Raven, told me. When she is being nice, she is always Raven to me, unfortunately seeinf Raven as something at was becoming more impossible to see.

"What is family for?" I ask her with a smirk as she leans in me kissing with a sweet and fast gesture but we are interrupting as my phone rings and I see its Elena. "Hi Lena."

"Jenna is in the hospital. Katherine made her stab herself."


	22. Chapter 22

A.N. Thank you all for the reviews it means a lot, knowing that people are enjoying my story. For Erik and Charles they still have the same age as in the X-men moves but they appeared to be young, something it will be explain later on the story.

Chapter 22

"I have been gone for not much more than two weeks and while I was gone, Jenna stabbed herself because Katherine made do it. Sheriff Forbes found out about all of us thanks to Mason but Caroline was able to erase her memory after her mother being in the cell for days and Damon tortured Mason until he found out where the moonstone was and that he was working with Katherine only to kill him in the end."

"Pretty much all of that." Stefan tells me as I sit in the couch of their living room after visiting Jenna at the hospital.

"You forget Elena and Stefan broke up."

"Thank you Damon for pointing it out." I say sarcastically. "Well I need a drink or a couple of them."I say preparing a glass. "So what is the plan?"

"What plan?" Stefan asks me.

"The plan we have for Katherine you know the all stake her, rip her head off, something poet?" I ask the boys taking a drink.

"Here." I say offering the blonde a drink as I drank the other one, because I needed it.

"I'm still shaking."

"What happened?"

"Go ahead, tell them. You're gonna love this." Damon says to Stefan and I send him a dirty look. The poor girl was scared and he was making jokes.

"I saw Katherine today."

"Where?"

"At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and... quasi-stalk Matt."

"Skip the teen drama and get to it." Damon says after a while and I was glad he did. It was boring me.

"Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a doofus."

"What was the message?" I asked Caroline holding her shoulder for support and trying not to pressure her but let's face I wanted to know it sooner as possible.

"Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood."

"Tell him the rest of it."

"Tonight, at the masquerade ball."

"She wants to do it in public." I say looking at them scared of what Katherine was planning to do.

"Killing Mason threw her off guard."

"She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks."

"We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her."

"Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Seriously Caroline?

"No, Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight."

"You're not gonna kill her."

"Don't give me that goody-goody crap."

"I am with him on this one Steff."

"You're not gonna kill her."

"Really?"

"Because I am." Stefan says and Damon and I look at each other smirking and proud of Stefan at the same time.

"Hi Alaric, Damon." I say as I see the two men at my door. "Can I help you?"

"Came to pick you up. Come on time to get going."

"One seconds. Oh Alaric be free to come inside after all you have been invited." I say knowing how much Damon wanted to be invited in as both man looked at the two large bags.

"Traveling?"

"No, it's my present for Katherine. You can open it Alaric. I am getting my dress." I tell them as I walk into the bedroom and once I return I see Alaric's shocking face.

"How did you have all this weapons?"

"I like to be prepared. Let's go."

"Hey, come on in." I tell Bonnie as everyone was already at the boarding house.

"I got Stefan's message."

"Hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you." I say taking them into my arms as I let her walk inside the boarding house.

"What's going on?" the which asks Stefan and I.

"We're gonna kill Katherine." I simply tell her because there was not much more to say.

"I can explain."

"Please." She says to the vampire like the answer I have her was unacceptable.

"We're gonna kill Katherine."

"This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size." Alaric says as we walk into the table and I get another weapon putting it on my arm.

"For you guys I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." I tell them as I show them how it works as I touched Damon chest but not exactly killing him as everyone looks at me shocked probably because of my movements.

"You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire. Now let's see the rest."

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric says as we all recap the plan.

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this." I tell him knowing very well my sister would suspect something.

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight."

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan says to the team as I look at everyone faces trying to see doubt and uncertainty. The plan had to work and for that everyone needed to be in their places and do a great job.

"Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline."

"I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around."

"Oh, I took care of Mason." Damon says as I gave him a dirty look for that, because it wasn't really necessary kill Mason and he knew it very well.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn."

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" I ask the witch as we all looked at her waiting for an answer.

"But no one gets hurt."

"Except Katherine." I say trying to hide my smirk.

"Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart." Damon says finishing the last part as he looked at me and I nod trying to hide my smile and happy face because it kind looks bad.

"Need any help with that?" Damon tells me waking into the room as I tried to put the necklace he gave me on and before I noticed he was by my side putting it on.

"What is with the belt?"

"Want doesn't it look good on me?" I ask him smirking as I started at the mirror. I was wearing black mini dress with a long sleeve and a corset belt all in black just like the high hells that almost made me a bit taller than Damon. (look in my polyvore account)

"You look ready to kill someone." He says holding my arm as I pulled away for a bit felling the pain in it. I wasn't only wearing a long sleeve to hide my knife. Helping Raven escape didn't come without a little wounds and I didn't wanted them to be noticed so I obviously had to cover them up. "You're ok?"

"Perfectly fine."

"Do you wanna talk about your two weeks vacations?"

"Nope."

"You're sure."

"Damon, I am sure." I say turning to him as I saw some concern in his eyes but I ignore linking my arm with his offering him a seductive smile. "Now let' go."

"Do you see her?" I ask the boys as I stand between the two still holding Damon's arm since apparently I was "posing" as his date. That what he told but I am sure he just wanted an opportunity to fail at getting me into his bed again or he wouldn't say I was his date with his typical smirk.

"Nope. You're sure you can do this?"

"Who are you talking to?" Damon asks.

"Well, me it's not. I wanted to be the one doing it. You guys were the ones who pulled me away for the actually fight." I say a little irritated about it actually.

"I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated." He says looking at Damon. So this is what they are talking about.

"Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate."

"You spent 145 years loving her, it could happen." I tell him as he looked at me not pleased. I knew it was a low blow but I needed to be sure.

"I won't hesitate."

"Okay." I say noticing the determination in his eyes.

Bonnie and I follow my brother upstairs into the room where Stefan and Damon were supposed to fight Katherine

"I thought this room could work.

"It's perfect Jer." I tell him opening the bags with the weapons as I put them in position while Jeremy talked with Bonnie.

"It's that the spell book I read about in my family's old journal?"

"it's my ancestor, Emily's. The spell I'm doing here is similar to the one that sealed the vampires into the tomb."

"Can you do all the stuff that's in there?" He asks as I looked at the large book.

"I mean it takes practice. I've worked on some small spells. Spells that only do good. I don't want to know too much. I don't particularly enjoy any of this, in case you haven't noticed."

"Yeah but you're 100% witch, that is so cool."

"It's anything but cool. Did your family journals tell you what happened to Emily? Or what about my Grams? It never ends well for people like me."

"If you feel that way, why help?"

"Because I don't want anyone else getting hurt and I don't know how to stay out of it." You and be both Bonnie. You and be both.

"Well guys I'm getting downstairs. Be careful." I tell them both before living the room and into the party getting the first glass of champagne I could find.

"Care for a dance?" Damon asks me as I look around and let him take me to the dance floor. "You look extremely hot today."

"And you compliment me won't make me tell you were I was the last couple of weeks.

"Well according to your sister you were visiting friends."

"See you knew where I was." I tell him sarcastically but not far from the true, ok pretty far but they were still my …. Friends.

"Well If I know something about your friends is that you weren't in a tea party."

"Or a barbeque." I add with a smirk as I Damon makes me twist and I felt the pain on my arm again. Damn it the painkillers weren't enough. Stupid ass nerves and muscles can handle a little fight and shooting.

"So now that you had some vacations have you thought of what you're going to do once mystic falls in peace again."

"I have work to do."

"Well I thought…

"Damn it." I say as I see Katherine killing a girl while talking to Stefan.

"I put the body in the trunk for now." Stefan says coming into the room where Damon is walking in circles making me even more frustrated.

"We'll dump her when we get back."

"This is exactly what I didn't want it, Damon."

"Stefan, it's collateral damage."

"Right, which is why we need to call it off."

"What? No way." I say making my presence noticed. We were not going to call off the plan, definitely not.

"Who's hesitating now? Hey! Don't do this to me! This woman ruined our lives, she destroyed us! Tonight it ends. We can do it together. I got your back. Alright?"

"Alright." Such a nice brotherly moment only if it wasn't because we were trying to kill they crazy ex.

"Ok boys time to put the plan in action and make sure it works or I will be pretty piss off."

"And take this for someone who knows it Steff, you don't want to see Buffy here pissed."

"Ok guys you know where the weapons are good luck."

"You sure you can make the scene disappear from everyone else so comes upstairs."

"Part of my amazing powers is that I can make people believe they are seeing something when it not really happening besides we won't need it. I am sure Bonnie's spell is going to work Stefan."

"Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want any part of it."

"Shut up!"I heard the two familiar voices. Looks like Caroline part is working.

"Which room is it?"

"It's that one."

"Where is she?" Katherine asks as I listen to Caroline laughs, look like she went into our trap the plan was working.

"I did it. I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did." She says living but not before stopping at room where I was hiding.

"How was I?"

"Perfect Caroline, you made me proud." I tell her winking at her.

I listen and saw the fight in the room at the same and Damon was about to kill her when Jeremy came.

"Jeremy." I stop him for entering the room as I entered myself.

"Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!" Wait what? I say trying to move out of the room but as I expect it wasn't working.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch."

"Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay. Go!" I tell him as he runs downstairs.

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay. Just a little bit more pressure." She what she was about to do so I focus in Elena as I see her cut hand with the stake as I felt all the pain at the same time I bump into something sharp, maybe the table and I felt the stitches on my arm opening and I try to hold on to the pain.

"Sofia." I heard Damon's voice as I let my body get more into the room as I noticed him holding me.

"Oh, so nice of you. Getting inside your sister mind so that you feel the pain not her. Let's see. This is really gonna hurt." She says as I see her about to drive the stake through her stomach, better yet, into Elena's, as I prepare for the pain. I was not going to break right now and I am pretty sure she knew that.

"Wait!" Damon says making her stop as she smirks and I gave Damon a angry look. He was not supposed to let her win.

"Okay. So, how about that moonstone?" she says as I let go of Elena's mind as I felt Bonnie spell. I knew she was not going to feel pain anymore.

"You're ok." Damon whispers at me as I nod but we both knew I was lying.

"She looks pale Damon."

"My bag. There is a bottle of pills in them, bring it here … oh … and some band airs too." I tell him as with vampire speed he was already close to me as Damon and Stefan sat me on a chair and I took the knife from my arm as the three vampires looked at me surprised. "What? I never go anywhere without it." I tell them as I use the knife to cut my sleeve as noticed Damon's eyes popping.

"What the hell."

"I need to stitch the arm again."

"You need what. What the hell happened to you" Stefan says as I look at Katherine, who was in front of me and I roll my eyes as I see her smirk.

"Ran into some trouble during my vacations that it's all you need to ask. Now painkillers." I tell Stefan as he gave them to me and I saw Damon cleaning the blood from my arm. "What are you doing?"

"Stitching you apparently. This may hurt."

"Please Damon, have you seen my arm." I tell him. Like stitching would hurt me.

"I am seeing it and I have to tell you. I saw better looking wounds in the civil war."

"I am taking that as a compliment."

"It wasn't one." I hear him murmur as I feel him starting to stitch me. "You don't happen to have a pair of scissors, do you?"

"In my belt." I tell him as he looks at me perplexed. "Belt Damon." I tell him since I couldn't open it my arm being held by him as he did it for me making Stefan hold my arm. "You're ok Stef."

"It's not the blood, it's just this is really bag."

"Please it will be as new in a few days." I say as Damon took off the belt and looked at him perplexed, again.

"What is this? Batman's belt?" He asks but I choose to ignore him. "And can I just say this was not how I expected to take your dress off tonight."

"And in spirit of my arm I am letting that comment pass without knocking you out."

"You really need the painkillers don't you?" Damon asks with a smirk knowing very well if I was good he was already in pain on the floor.

"The three of us together just like old times. The brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough." God why I needed to be in this place. Right, Elena connected to Katherine, failed plan and my arm.

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." Damon says as I chuckle.

"What happened to you Damon? You know Sofia, he used to be so sweet and polite." Damon polite? That must be a new one.

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago."

"Good. He was a bore." She says as I chuckle making her smirk and Damon look at me confused.

"Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?" Please Stefan, at least it makes it less boring.

"Where is the moonstone?"

"What do you want with it?"

"Does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her alter?"

"That was really desperate, Katherine." I tell as I turn to her and she just raises her shoulders at me.

"Don't you think that we can see right through you?"

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend?"

"Oh, stop it."

"Or what? You'll hurt me? Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead. Or better yet, kiss me Damon. She'll feel that too but we all know she isn't the Gilbert you want to kiss is she, Damon?"

"You want to kiss Jeremy?"I ask him trying to make all this less tense for that I had my nerves on my arm. Well might as well start the interrogation. "You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Not the part you sleeping with him, I mean, I did it too." I tell her as we both smirk at each other as the boys looked between us confused. Poor them, they had no idea of how Katherine truly worked or what happened with Mason. "Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?"

"Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash."

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town."

"Speaking of him do you really believe I would say anything to Mason?" I ask her as sat closer to her making the boys look at me like I was insane, once again, they didn't knew how to deal with Katherine.

"I was testing you. You passed it." She says as I stare at her. I knew it but what test exactly? "I wanted to know how far you were willing to go to help your family. I heard story I just wanted to see if they were truth."

"Normally that is not how I help saving my family."

"I knew but seducing Mason did the trick, he did tell you, didn't he?"

"Yeah he did."

"Wait you knew Mason was a werewolf before us."

"In my defense Damon I found out the same mooring you left for Duke." I tell him turning back to her. "So I passed the test." Ok, maybe I looked a little too proud of myself right now.

"Yeah, you are willing to go far from family."

"Well sleeping with Mason wasn't exactly I torture." I tell her smirking.

"Oh I know."

"Can you two stop acting like best friends?" Damon asks not amused at all.

"Ignore him. So you're a mutant." She says eyeing me up and down.

"Are you flirting with me?" I ask Katherine with a smirk as she winks at me. Maybe she did learn a lot about me that what I expected. "Because you look like my sister to it's strange."

"That can be solved. You can use your mind powers and we could lose a few clothes, maybe all, go a few rounds."

"Damn it! Where is that witch?" Damon says as I roll my eyes trying not to laugh at him and at Stefan's perplexed face I bet they didn't imagine the night turned out to be like this.

"We could play charades."

"You bargained the moonstone." I released it for the first time. God I am starting to going slow, Raven was right.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon says turning to us.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?"

"Good for you, Sofia. 2+2...And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb. Thanks to you, by the way." She says now to Damon. "Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both, honey."

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asks her.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing." She says as I roll my eyes. Didn't work with me, maybe it will with Stefan.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?"

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan."

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?" I ask her and she turned and smirk at me.

"Hot and smart. If I didn't' loved Stefan." She says as I roll my eyes. "speaking of years and love. Stefan, in 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you."

"Who were you running from?"

"I love you." she murmurs to the youngest Salvatore as I roll my eyes.

"We're missing the party. I'll have one of those."

"Right away Miss Katherine." Damon says with a servant voice as I roll my eyes and I noticed Stefan checking my arm.

"I am fine Stefan, much better actually."

"Thank you." I hear Katherine say at the same time she is pushed against the wall by Damon.

"No, no! Damon, don't!" Stefan says trying to stop him.

"Yes, Damon, please."

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart."

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?" She says pushing him away. "Is he better in bed too?" She asks me.

"Well he is hot treating to kill you. I give you that." I say enjoying this way too much as I noticed Damon trying to cover up a smirk appearing in his face.

"Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave." I woman says in the door.

"Thank God." Katherine and I say at same time as we look at each other.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over."

"Done."

"I owe you nothing."

"I said done. Give it."

"I wouldn't do that." Damon says warning her as I see Katherine struggling for breathe.

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that."

"Wait, Elena!"

"Elena's fine.

"The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her. I apologize for my involvement." She says leaving as I see Katherine is unconscious

"You're ok?"

"Just glad this night as ended." I tell Damon as I see the sleeve of the dress on the floor. "Well it's looks like my dress is ruined."

"I think you still look hot." He tells me as I smile at him noticing him taking off his jacket and giving it to me.

"What are you?"

"You can't go out with your arm looking like that." He tells me as I nod smiling at him as we started at each other. "I have something to ask you."

"Shot. But not literally, I had enough switches for the month."

"When Katherine was going to stake herself were you really going to let it happen? I mean, knowing you would feel it."

"Better me than Elena right?" I ask him with humor as I felt his hands on my hair, it did felt nice. No, don't think like that, don't you dare to think like that.

"Sofia." He was about to speak and for the softness of his voice I wasn't ready to hear what he had to say.

"Well I should probably take Elena home."

"And I have to take care of Katherine." He tells me as I walk off the room holding into his jacket. "Sofia." He calls me as I turn to him still with a soft tone. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Damon."

"Yeah Jeremy, I've taking Elena home. Tell Bonnie that whatever she did is making her feel better. Yeah, you can drive her home. I will probably stay with you guys to make sure. Bye." I say ending the call as I looked at Elena with a smile as we suddenly are attacked by men in masks and I try to fight them the pain in my arm wasn't letting me and we were taken.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I look at the sleepy Elena was I watched the SUV stop and I tried to prepare my attack plan. Who was I joking the way my arm looked I didn't stand a chance against the vampire and nothing guaranteed me there weren't more wherever we were. I touched my sister arm confirming the knife was still there hidden as I saw the doors opening.

"Out." He tells me as I jump of the car and he was about to wake her up.

"Can you at least carry her? She's sleeping. I am sure she not much weight for you."

"If this is some plan to escape I hope you know I am not the only one vampire in here." He tells me treating as I just roll my eyes. Of course there were more. I needed to actually see how many more so I could make an escape plan. I saw him caring my sister as I looked off Damon's jacket as I analyze my arm seeing the wound opening again as I touched it noticing it was hotter it should and hurting too.

"So that what smell so good." The vampire says approaching me as I notice his face.

"Come close to my arm and you will be without one." I treat him as I see him just grinning at me as I put on the jacket. God could this get worst?

I walk into the abandoned house. Great there is no way they have a first aid kit in here. I am screwed with the arm like this, it I won't last in this place more than two days without having to cut it, how the hell will I get Elena out of her safe?

As we walked I saw Elena moving as she woke up and the vampire put her on the couch.

"What do you want?"

"Ssh"

"Please, I'm hurt." She says as I walk to her removing the ropes.

"I know. Just a taste." He says turning into his vampire face as I start to cough at him and ready to attack him when someone stopped him

"Trevor! Control yourself." The woman says as the vampire looked at her not pleased.

"Buzz kill."

"What do you want with me?" my sister asked her scared.

"Oh my god, you look just like her." great of course Katherine had to be involved.

"But I'm not. Please, whatever you"

"Be quiet!" she says as I look at Elena nodding for her to follow the vampire rules. We weren't in a situation of barging at list not until I did something about my arm.

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this."

"I know who you are, I said be quiet."

"What do you want?" She says and before I could do something she slapped Elena making me get to my sister to cheek if she was hurt, but gladly she was not.

"I want you to be quiet."

"You're ok Elena, don't worry." I ask her knelling in front of her once the woman leaves. Of course she is not, your sister as no experience with kidnapping.

"Why are they doing this?" She asks scared as I look at her with pity, poor girl, she doesn't deserve this.

"I don't know Elena, I don't know." I tell her as I make her a sign to me quite as I push her sleeve up showing her a knife as she looked surprised and I point to the knife and to me showing her that is was mine. "You're still hurt?"

"No I'm much better than you." She says touching my arm as I try to not flick at the pain it was costing me that gesture that for her meant nothing more than comfort.

"Why don't you sleep for a while?"

"I don't think I can. I have too many thoughts in my head."

"Why don't you lay and I will see what I can do." I tell her helping her laying on the couch as I put my head in her forehead trying to make all the thoughts go any and just maintain some serenity in her and some sleep too.

"It's working. How?" she asks tired as I gave her a little smile.

"We will talk after you relax, ok, just relax." I tell her as she closed her eyes and I turn a bit sitting on the floor with my back against the couch as I took off the jacket again and looked at the wound that was larger and much worst.

"That looks bad."

"Thanks." I tell the vampire sarcastically as I destroyed part of my dress on waits and used it to wrap around the wound to maintain pressure and maybe just buy me more time before the fever starts and the circulation knowing that it would make me I stand to be dizzy and eventually pass out and that the last things Elena and I need right now. I look at the vampire who is still looking at me with intense eyes. "What you can't take a little wound?" I tell him as he raises his eyebrows but leaves.

"How's the girl?" I heard the voices as I approach them without making any noise to they couldn't detect me.

"Still passed out."

"And the other?"

"Her arm looks pretty bad." He says as I roll my eyes. That it's all he had to say.

"You didn't touch them, did you?"

"Give me some credit. So, you called him?"

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works."

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?"

"They say he got it." who got it? I wonder walking in the sound direction as I walk the stairs silently

"Wonderful and what?""

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this."

"I'm sick of running!" Finally something I can use. See who need to read mines when you can sneak up on vampires.

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying."

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." She says and then turns to me. Probably got the smell of blood from my arm.

"You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" she says as I roll my eyes at her. Like I didn't knew that already.

"Who's Elijah?"

"He's your worst nightmare." Of course he is.

"So, do you have water or something to stop a bleeding?" I ask her as she looks at me perplexed.

"Trevor, go see if the other girl is awake." She tells him as I see him leaving.

"So you're in change. That must be cool. Wanna tell me how you do it?" I ask her as I sat in a table knowing I shouldn't stay up much time.

"So you're the famous Erynys."

"Seriously what is with you older vampires and knowing who I am?"

"I observed Elena for some time, I had to make a little digging on her friends and family too. Have to say, you weren't what I expected."

"Sorry, my arm it's kind of screwed but I promise to put a fight the next time."

"It's not that. The first time I head of you I thought you were older."

"What can I say people tent confused me with a friend of mine."

"Mystique."

"Ok, now I am interested, how do you know so much?"

"There are a lot of rumors about you kind. Especially around vampires."

"She is going to love knowing she is famous." I say as I see the woman giving me two wet towers.

"I don't want you bleeding all over the house." She simple says noticing my surprised face.

"Why am I here?"

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them." she tells Elena as we both walk in her direction.

"Why won't you?"

"That's another one." Then the vampire turned to look at me with a boring expression, what did she expected my sister would be interrogation her like Raven and I?

"You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me."

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to who?"

"Elijah, Lena." I tell my sister as I sit on the couch.

"Two points for your sister for eavesdropper."

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?"

"He's one of the vampires, the originals." I knew the name was familiar. Of course my father used to tell me stories about the originals vampire when I was younger. Wait, what do they want with Elena?

"What do you mean the originals?"

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?"

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Of course she knows Elena, everyone does research before kidnapping someone, at least I do. Maybe this was Karma. No they want Elena not me so it doesn't count as Karma, does it?

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress."

"How I understand you." I tell Rose, if she knew about Mystique and me of course she knew about Magneto, and everyone who knew the brotherhood, knew we are (better were) the highest rakings that makes rumors.

"Who are the originals?" Elena asks as I try not to roll my eyes that was not the question needed to be asked.

"What did they do to you?" I ask her as she gets my attention. "Or better yet, what did you do to them?"

"Four more points. Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using your sister to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess.

"But why me?"

"Because you're a Petrova Doppelganger, right, that what this all about?" I ask the vampire who nods.

"You're the key to breaking the curse."

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?"

"Oh, you do know your history." She says to Elena ironically but I don't see my sister caught that.

"What do you mean she's the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." I ask her trying to stay focus on the main propose. Gain time, because I couldn't get us out so I needed to trust that Damon and Stefan would find us, preferably before I bleed to death or with a high fever.

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it."

"The sacrifice?" I ask her not liking that word for a bit.

"The blood of the doppelganger. You're the doppelganger which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die."

WHAT?

"Tell me more."

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" He says as I roll my eyes felling his arm around my neck. "Don't worry gorgelicious I still find you hotter." He tells me as I use my good arm to switch his as he let's go using his vampire strength and speed. "Feisty, I like it."

"Who were you running from?" I ask him giving him an innocent but sexy look.

"The originals."

"Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?" I ask repeating the same I did before. Human, mutants or vampire, man are always the same.

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off."

"Mm-mm." Rose says and I try not to smirk at this. She was so in charge.

"Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead."

"What did you do?"

"He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova."

"Katherine." Elena says looking between the three of us confused.

"The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelganger."

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since."

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again." Rose says with her eyes fixed on mines. She knew very well I was the risk not Elena.

Once we were left alone Elena show me the papers Bonnie send her as I nod. I know they would find us. Now I just need to buy more time.

"You're ok?" My sister asks me as I look at her confused. I hope I wasn't showing anything. I never took off the jacket in front of Elena and I used the towers to hold the blood as much as I could.

"Yes why?"

"You look pail but you're hot, like fever hot." She says touching my forehead as I pull apart.

"I'm fine Lena."

"He's here! This was a mistake." Trevor says coming in the room scared. Damn it. I look over at Elena and then at her arm as she nods understanding that I was referring to the knife. Elena with a knife and me with a purple arm against an original and two other vampires. We were screwed.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me."

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!"

"He wants her more."

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here."

"Hey! What are we?"

"We're family, forever." He tells her and I now I was sure I was pail. Family. Damn it. Don't show compassion, don't do it, Sofia.

"You're scared." Elena tells them as I give her a pointless look.

"Stay here with her and don't make a sound."

Elena and I waited until I heard steps coming and I saw Rose walking with a man. Damn it, why couldn't he be a 50 plus years old man, he had to be a young good-looking one. I saw the surprised in his face when he ran to Elena and I was about to interview when I felt Trevor holding my arm, the one hurt, as I try to not scream in pain as he did it.

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there." He says now looking at me.

"This is her sister. She was with the doppelganger." Rose tells him as he walks in my direction and I show him a blank expression. Showing you were scared it didn't help. I need to teach Elena that someday.

"Sofia." I introduce myself still with a blank expression, this guy was different than Trevor he would fall for the sexy or seductive look. "Now isn't there any change we can talk about this curse nonsense?" I tell him knowing I needed to buy time for Damon and Stefan.

"She's very feisty." Trevor says as I gave him a dirty look.

"She's bleeding." He says not taking his eyes from me as he tries to take off my jacket but it try to stop him. "No. no." He whispers at me as he takes off my jacket and I hear Elena gasps behind me. Damn it, worst day possible.

"Sofia. How?" She says and I heard the shock and I look over at my arm where the second towel I was using to make pressure on the wound as completely red and the arm was in a deep purple and swallow. "You must be in so much pain."

"Elena, it's look worst then what truly is."I tell her and I could almost imagine the three vampires waiting to roll their eyes as I felt Elijah's hands on my forehead. I knew I had high fever don't need to make it more obvious.

"Actually if your sister arm stays like this she probably was to cut it by tomorrow." Elijah says with a neutral voice still looking at my face.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Elena asked as I try not to lose my patient. Come on you need to buy time may as well used the stupid arm for that.

"Beautiful necklace." Elijah tells me taking it away as he looked at me in his eyes. "Why don't you answer to your sister?" He asks and I knew he was compelling me. I knew if it was working I would had to tell Elena I was in deep pain since yesterday but I realized it wasn't working.

"Sofia, how did this happen?" She asked as I looked at all of them and turned to Elena.

"Ran into some complication last night." I told her as the surprised in the vampires' eyes was noticed, at least by me, they knew very well that the wound had more than one day.

"We have a long journey head of us. We should be going." He says putting Damon jacket back on me.

"Please, don't let him take us." Elena begs Rose but I knew there was no way so by best change was that Damon and Stefan were closed.

"One last piece of business and we're done." Elijah says to Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry."

"Oh no, your apologies not necessary."

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted." He says but then smacks Trevor's head killing him as I looked at him shocked. Ok I didn't stand a change.

"You…!" Rose says as I noticed her broken expression.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free."

"Come." He says to both of us.

"No, what about the moonstone?"

"What do you know about the moonstone?" ok good one Elena, buy us time.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is."

"Yes?"

"I can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is."

"It doesn't work that way." Elena powerful vampire in front of you who can compel you, it doesn't work like that.

"Are you negotiating with me?"

"It's the first I've heard of it." Rose speaks as I gave her a sad smile as I saw Trevor's body.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" he says taking off her necklace. See Elena what did I told you?

"Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins."

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine." I tell him as he looks at me.

"Interesting." He says and at that moment I head a glass breaking and I tried to hide my happiness. Finally.

"What is that?" he asks rose who looks as confused as him.

"I don't know."

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly Elijah catches my sister as Damon and Stefan run round the house in high speed and I feel Rose holding my arm as Elena is throwing at us and I take that opportunity to take the knife from her sleeve without being noticed.

"Up here." I hear Stefan as Elijah used his high speed to get there but at the same moment I head Damon speak 'down here' distracting Elijah as I believe Stefan sends a shake to the oldest hand and Rose and I are taken at the same time Elena is and I noticed Damon holding Rose and covering her month as his other arm touch my waist gently.

"I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" I look over at Rose and she looks at me back so I look at Damon nodding showing him that he could trust her as he left.

"I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out."

"What game are you playing with me?" He says as Damon leaves giving me a stake and I see my sister throw the vervain bomb in his face burning his sink but soon he was healed and walking to my sister as Stefan appears and shot him with the compressed air weapon but it wasn't making much more so he throws himself at Stefan and I walk closely as Elijah gets up after they fall from the stairs so I take that moment to send him the stake missing his heart as I felt on the ground in pain because of my arm and I felt an arm around me and saw Rose looking at me with comprehension but I nod for her to run even if I had the impression it wouldn't be the last time I would see her as I felt on my knees in pain but still seeing Elijah death and Stefan hugging Elena.

"Sofia." I heard Elena scream as in that same seconds I saw Damon at my side but my vision was failing.

"No, don't you dare to close your eyes." Damon words are the last thing I heard before everything went dark.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I look at the noise coming from the room as an unknown language is being spoken as someone else was in pain. As I enter I see the room, Katherine delivery a baby, then I watch the man, probably Katherine's father next to me watching as Katherine asks for something by the gestures I believe she wanted to hold her child but her father comes in with a rude voice and takes the baby, leaving with him as I see Katherine heartbroken, screaming and crying and the only world I could understand was mama, mother.

I wake up suddenly as I noticed I am not in my room as I look around remembering what had happened and looking for Elena.

"Hey take it slow." Damon tells me touching my hair as I noticed that I was in his room, in his bed. I look and I see that I am wearing one of this skirts. "I brought you were after you passed out. I couldn't get you to wake up so I changed your clothes."

"You changed my clothes?"

"It was me, Elena or Stefan, and I don't think you would like Elena to see the scars or Stefan see you naked at all."

"Well you thought right." I tell him trying to get up as I flick with the pain in my arm.

"Let me help you."

"I hate this." I protest as he helps me sit on the bed. I hate needing other people.

"I can see by your face. Now we did all we could about your arm but it's still pretty terrible." He says as push the sleeve and noticed the stitches are all renovated but there was still very purple. "I did all I could."

"How did you stitch all them so perfectly?"

"I compelled a nurse."

"That makes more sense. How is the arm better?"

"Blood transfusion. I made it so my blood healed you but not completely like it should and your old scars didn't disappear."

"So it's only made it better." Well one for thing for the list of thing I am not normal. "I was losing a lot of blood so the transfusion helped. Thank you Damon."

"It's was nothing believe me but you can't move your arm."

"What does that mean?" I ask him as he looks at me with a smirk. "No Damon I am not using one of those scarves to hold my arm into my wait that is a no. No."

"Oh you are and we need to talk something. It's about your sister. Rose was here last night, she told us something you should listen."

"Of course."

"Well I got you some clothes from when you used to."

"Sleep here." I finish with a smirk as he gave me also one getting my clothes from a draw.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real."

"Who is he?" Elena asks us as we were both sitting on the couch listening to Rose.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend."

"From the first generation of vampires."

"Like Elijah?"I ask them remembering my father telling me that the originals were very closed once open a time.

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."

"Klaus is known to be the oldest."

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?"

"Yes." Rose says at the same time Stefan denies as I look at Damon waiting a better answer.

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true"

"Which it is."

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you."

"Which I'm not."

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe."

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that my sister exists."

"Not that you know of."

"That's not helping."

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story."

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon jokes as I send him a dirty look; this was not the time for joking this is seriously, life or death seriously.

"Where are you going?" I ask as I see my sister get up like nothing had happened

"School. I'm late."

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you."

"It's okay, I know where it is. Please make sure my sister rests her arm."

"She's in denial."

"Shut up, Damon." Stefan and I say at the same time as I am getting up as Damon looks at me stopping.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Work, you do that place where I go to teach kids dancing?"

"You're not going anywhere, you're calling days off."

"What? Damon."

"You're staying here. Alaric can bring you some fresh clothes. Besides I already called the studio and told them you broke your arm."

"I didn't break my arm."

"Well not according to your nurse."

"You compelled her." I protest as I see Stefan and Rose looking at us amused.

"What did you expected?" He asked me and I realize he was right, if he didn't compelled her she would ask questions we couldn't answer.

"I am taking a shower."

"Do you want company?"

"Do you want a stake in your heart?"

"Are they always like this?" I heard Rose says as I leave the room.

I get to the bathroom and put the water running as I prepare myself and leave by the back door without making any noise. Who is the smart ass now?

I saw the tomb closes as I look around. Right I didn't think about this. I heard someone coming and I hide as I try to see who it is.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I hear Caroline voice

"Yes, I'm sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. The only one who can tell me how to stop him."

"But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never giving it. Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know, Caroline. Please."

"Yes Caroline please open the tomb." I say appearing as they both jump surprised to see me and I could see some worry in Elena's expression.

"What are you doing here?"

"Apparently we had the same idea. I just forgot the door problem." I say as the blonde vampire opens it for us.

"Katherine? Come on it's your favorite girls." I tell her as Elena and I look at Caroline.

"I'll be okay from here."

"I will take care of my sister Caroline and tell Damon, if he asks, that I'm busy."

The blonde leaves and we hear a noise and not much later we see Katherine appearing looking not so glamour as usual.

"Hello Elena. You come to watch me wither away? And you are my favorite girl Sofia."

"Of course I am."

"I can see your arm got worst."

"Yeah, it had better days but you lost all the fun." I tell her as Elena looks at us confused. She didn't understood because she wasn't like me and Katherine. She doesn't know my humor in the same way works how Katherine's attack at people boyfriends.

"Stefan knows you're here?" See what I was talking about

"I brought you some things."

"You came to bribe me? What is it that you want?" She says to my sister as I look at her surprise, a happy surprised because she thought about it. "You're learning from your sister I can see."

"I want you to tell me about Klaus."

"Hmm, you've been busy." She says as I sit close to the tomb entrance putting my bag close to me.

"I also brought you this." Elena says as I see an old book. Oh it must be the book she found in Isobel's things. "It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously that's not true." No, she had a kid.

"You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?"

"Probably no but I brought you this." I tell opening the bag and showing her a bottle of blood that I stole from the boarding house as I show it to the vampire with a smirk once she rushes to me but because of the spell she was inches from me. "You don't look so good, Kitty Kat. How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine. Well I can watch that should be fine." I tell as she sits next to me and Elena on the other side and I put some blood in a glass and Elena pushes it towards her with a stick, smart move.

"You have the Petrova fire." She tells me as I look at her confused. "You're mother side of the line is the same as Elena's. Isobel and Emma are first degree cousins." She says as we look at each other surprised. I wanted to know more about that but now was not the time.

"More blood?" Elena asks as Katherine puts the glass on the floor and I put more blood in there as Elena offered it to her but I stop her with my good arm as Katherine smirked at me.

"It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out." She says as I look at Elena and point with my head to Katherine as she gives her the blood.

"Thrown out?"

"My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame."

"It was kept secret?" I ask her since apparently I was doing the questions.

"Mhmm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust so I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a noble man name Klaus. I was taking with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell."

_I see Katherine running with a large dress as she falls and hides behind a tree. Of course with that dress running is almost impossible. Then I see Elijah and other man looking for her._

_"__She's here. Katerina! I know you're near, I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are."_

_"__This way. There is more blood over there." Oh, the death guy, Trevor, so this is when he is going to betray Elijah. "Head east. I can't lead them astray anymore."_

_"__I can't run anymore."_

_"__Never mind. There's a cottage. You'll be safe there. Go now. Go!" he says as I see her leaving and the scene going black_.

"You're ok, it seems like you zoomed out."

"She doesn't know." Katherine says surprised as my sister looks at me. It was now or never, I needed to tell her the truth.

"Remember when I said I would explain how I could make you calmer?"

"Yes."

"I can control people's minds."

"You can what?" She says surprised.

"I can control people's minds."

"Like compulsion?"

"Better." Katherine says as I send her a dirty look she was not helping at all and making me sound like a, ok nothing she may make me sound wasn't something I haven't done before.

"I can control your mind, read your thoughts, and access your memory, pretty much everything involving the mind."

"You can read minds."

"Yes but not supernatural ones. I tried but I can see they pass."

"What do you mean?"

"When they are talking about they pass I have, like, flashbacks, where I see what they are talking about." I tell her as I wait for her to fully understand all I said and then I turn back to the vampire. "So, what did Klaus want?"

"The same thing that he'll want from her. He wants to break the curse."

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelganger." Not if I don't have anything to say about it.

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body."

"What does the Petrova blood line have to do with Klaus?" Elena asks her after giving her another glass.

"It's really tedious but…" She says drinking another glass.

"You already are more of her color. Now speak." I tell her joking but also telling the truth as she looked at me with a serious look but I could see the counters of her month rising.

"The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelganger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelganger reappeared, the curse can be broken."

"So you ran before he killed you?"

"Something like that."

_I see Katherine arrives at a cottage. Probably the one Trevor told her about as she knocks on the door_

_"__Help, please help me. Please, help me."_

_"__I don't invite strangers into my home." The old woman tells her as I see the desperation in Katherine's face._

_"__No, Trevor. He said that you'd help me." She says as I see Rose appearing._

_"__Damn him. Always making promises I don't want to keep." She says and that made me smile. "Let the girl in. Bring her water and something to eat." She says as Katherine enters the house and I follow her._

_"__You must be Rose. Thank you. Trevor said to show you this." I see the moonstone in her hands. "To prove I am who I say and that you'd help me to freedom."_

_"__You stole this from Klaus?"_

_"__It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grabbed it and made my escape."_

_"__People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies."_

_"__I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving me aid."_

_"__I'm risking nothing. At nightfall, I'll bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy." She says as I see her locking Katherine in an empty room._

"Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?" I ask her because she was here and Rose is on the run just like Trevor was.

"No, but not because she had a change of heart."

_"__It's nightfall. Time to go." Rose says as we both see Katherine bleeding. "When did this happen?"_

_"__In the woods, I tripped."_

_"__It's a lie, I would have smelled it." she says finding the knife in Katherine's hand._

_"__I'd rather die than go back to Klaus. Please, just let me die."_

_"__If you die then Trevor dies with you." she says giving Katherine her blood against her will._

_"__Where is she?" I hear Trevor says as he enter but Rose immediately pushed him against the wall._

_"__You have set us both on the path of death. I only hope Klaus sees the honor in returning that girl to him."_

_"__He will sacrifice her." oh! He likes her. of course that is why he saved her._

_"__Then so be it!"_

_"__I love her, Rose_

_"__He'll kill you. He won't stop until he has all of our heads."_

_"__Then we shall run until we die." At this a noise comes from the room and I follow them to the room as I see Katherine death hanging from the ceiling by the rope._

"You killed yourself?!"

"I bit dramatic if you asked me but it worked." I tell her as Elena looks at me shocked. "Klaus needed a human doppelganger." I explain to her.

"As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him." she completes my reasoning

"But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since." I tell her wanting to know why and the coast of that.

"I underestimated his peered for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock." She says as I look over at Elena who looks pail. She was scared. "What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out." She says cutting her wrist making her bleed as I roll her eyes at her, such a drama queen. "Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone." She says as the cut heal completely. "I made the other choice."

_"__What did you do, Katerina? I would have helped you live." Trevor was even a bigger drama queen than Katherine._

_"__You would have helped me run. That was never going to be enough."_

_" __It was enough for me."_

_"__Do you not see, Trevor? She used you to help her escape and me to turn her. Klaus will see our role in this."_

_"__And for that I'm sorry."_

_"__As am I…. for this." She says about to stake Katherine but the new vampire gets the old lady who is the one who ends up with the stake as she drinks the woman blood. _

_"__Please understand."_

_"__You have just signed our death sentence."_

_"__Better you die than I." she says running away._

"And Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed." I tell her but truly I wasn't expecting a happy story but thing far from what I made up in my mind.

"I never thought he would have lasted that long."

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives."

"I was looking out for myself, Elena. I will always look out for myself. If you're smart, you'll do the same." She says opening the book.

"So how much of your little story is true?"

"I have no reason to lie, Elena. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot."

"Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it?

"Because you wanted to be the one to hand Elena over to Klaus."

"500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal."

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone."

"Right again Sofia."

"What else do you need to break the curse?"

"Hmm, look who is getting smarter, learning from your older sister I can imagine."

"It's not just Elena or the stone, is it? Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse."

"Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice."

"So you need a werewolf."

"Believe it or not, Sofia, they're hard to come by."

"What else?"

"A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine.

"What else?"

"A vampire."

"And that is why you turned Caroline."I conclude.

"It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline."

"So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?

"Better you die than I." She says entering the tomb.

Elena stayed still for sometime as I let everything sink into her as I waited but now it was too much and she would start over thinking so I gather out stuffs

"Come Lena, time to go."

"Elena. Sofia."

"Stefan, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." He says looking at both of us.

"Caroline told you."

"No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was the important that you'd have to keep it from me."

"I knew that you'd stop me."

"Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar, Elena." I wanted to believe in Stefan, I truly did but I saw it, the pass, it was all true.

"What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said."

"You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"That's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. How's that any better?" I was about to tell her how when Katherine return.

"There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story."

_I see Katherine arrives at her parent's home as I follow and find dead people outside. So I run after her and enter the home. The first thing I see his her father dead and sees her mother also death as she cries over her mother's body._

_"__No, no, no mama. No!"_

"He killed them." I say with a softness understanding tone.

"My entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved."

"No, look at me. No, do not listen to her, okay?" Stefan tries to assure her and I was to focus in my own thoughts to add something.

"Always the protector but even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this."

"What?" I say turning to see the moonstone.

"Oh no, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?"

"I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth."

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch."

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town." She says as she looks at Elena.

"Come on let's go home." Stefan says and I knew he was in denial as he and Elena walked out. "Sofia."

"I will meet you back at the house." I tell him but I saw he wasn't moving. "I promise you."

I say her opening the book as I sat next to her and saw the picture of her parents and I saw the emotions on her eyes. She knew she didn't needed to put a mask for me, I seen right throw her, today and before.

"I was 13 when my father died." I tell her as she looks at me surprised but didn't add anything. "A fire in our house, my mother had left us, because she always did. Doesn't matter, the point is, everyone thinks my father died because of his work in the marine but it wasn't. He died because of me. So I know the feeling of being responsible for the death of the people you love." I tell her as I had tears in my eyes remembering not just dad but Nathan all everyone who was captured tortured and killed over the years in the brotherhood. I looked over at her and saw the tears in her own eyes. After some time I got up and walk knowing I had to return to the boarding house and put my mask back on. I needed to be strong and unbreakable for my family not weak and fragile.

"Sofia." She calls my name and I turn to her. "I'm sorry but you understand."

"I do." I tell her nodding. "So you also understand why I will do it." this time it's her who nods as I looked at her and saw the blood bag still with blood in it as she looked at me and back at her as I just nodded and walked away living in place knowing this was the first and only moment that Katherine and I would allowed each other to see thw weakness in us.

"How romantic did you girls wanted candles I could bring you some, maybe some soft music and sheets."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came home to know you weren't there so I called Stefan and he told me you were here the entire day plus I arrive and I see the nice Sofia-Katherine bounding moment."

"How much did you heard?" I ask him as I felt him touching my hair the second after seeing his eyes getting softer, great pity all I always wanted.

"Enough." He says with a soft voice as I kept my eyes from his. "How's your arm?" He asks me touching it but I shake him after a couple of seconds, I didn't need this.

"Perfect. Let's go."

"Sofia, damn it." He says using his vampire speed to be in front of me. "Why are you so reckless?"

"I am reckless, what about you, because the last time I checked you're the king of reckless."

"But I didn't almost died from an arm injection after being cut and busied doing god knows what. And don't you think that last night I didn't notice the new scars on your body."

"You want to know what I did those two weeks, fine. I was saving the life or my best friend, but the plan didn't go as planned and we were both alone without backup and it we ended up cornered by 10 man things went badly but we managed to get out. Do you want to tell me who we both got out." I say not almost screaming. "You need to stop thinking I am Elena, I am not my sister." Frustrated I walk away living him there shocked for my anger and probably because of the information I had told him.


End file.
